Princesa falsa
by Jessibloom
Summary: Universo alterno, secuela del fic "La boda de Gohan"... Cuando el dolor nos ciega, la venganza y el egoísmo es el único futuro que nos espera. Un acto omitido puede originar una tragedia y sacar nuestros instintos más obscuros a flote.
1. Nacimiento

Hola a todos, de nuevo es un placer volver a esta página con un nuevo fic, para aquellos que no me conocen mi seudónimo es Jessibloom, y he escrito tres historias, todas publicadas en esta página.

"Saiyayin seductor", "Un amor alterno, la historia jamás contada" y por supuesto "La boda de Gohan", son mis obras. Esta última historia que mencione es la inspiración que dio origen a este fanfic, por ello, recomendaría que para su mejor comprensión se lea primero el fic citado.

A diferencia de "La boda de Gohan", "Princesa falsa" se desarrolla en un universo alterno, debido a circunstancias que más adelante podrán conocer, me muero por dar más explicaciones, pero le quitaría todo el sentido a este capítulo.

Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos, en los review =).

Saludos.

Jessibloom

**Capítulo 1 **

**Nacimiento**

_**Mi destino ha dado un cambio inesperado, ahora me toca pagar por los pecados ajenos que recaen sobre mí, aquellos, que me han transformado en una princesa falsa… **_

La pequeña bebe abrió los ojos y de inmediato conquisto el corazón de todos, su madre se alegro de que estuviera saludable, su hermano se enterneció al verla tan indefensa, sus abuelos se alegraron de tener una nueva nieta y su padre… su padre la miró con orgullo, amaba a la criatura que tenía frente a sí, no solo por ser de su propia sangre, sino porque era una réplica exacta de la única mujer que había amado en su vida, en ella se conjugaban la belleza de la madre y la fuerza y el poderío de los saiyayin, por un momento pensó que de reinar en Vegetasei, todo mundo habría admirado a aquella pequeña princesa.

Días más tarde de su nacimiento acudieron los amigos de su madre a visitarlas, todos comentaron con admiración que la niña había heredado sus bellos rasgos y una fuerza que superaba a todos los guerreros presentes, Bulma sonrió al escucharlos hablar aunque se sintió inquieta, no deseaba que la pequeña que dormía en su regazo se convirtiera en una guerrera, como lo eran su esposo e hijo, no estaba en contra de que supiera defenderse, pero de ahí a que se obsesionara con las peleas había una gran distancia, el mundo estaba en paz, su hija merecía tener una vida normal y tranquila.

Lejos de la Capital del Oeste, Goten trataba de convencer a su madre de visitar la Corporación para felicitar a la pareja Briefs por su recién nacida.

Si no quieres acompañarme, ¿puedo ir solo entonces? –pidió el niño-

Es mejor esperar, no es educado ser inoportunos –exclamo Milk un tanto cansada por la insistencia de su hijo-

Pero inoportunos porque, todos han ido a ver a Bulma y a la bebe –señalo Goten tranquilamente-

Por eso mismo –respondió su madre al tiempo que buscaba un argumento para evitarse la visita- todos han ido, una mujer cuando acaba de parir lo que quiere es descansar, no estar rodeada de curiosos y entrometidos.

Te prometo que solo será un momento –rogo el de nuevo- solo para cumplir, Trunks es mi mejor amigo, se sentirá decepcionado si no voy a felicitarlo por el nacimiento de su hermana.

Milk alzo los ojos fastidiada, no podía explicarle a su hijo los verdaderos motivos que tenía para no querer asistir a la Corporación, afortunadamente en ese instante Gohan entro a la casa.

Hola –saludo el joven-

¡Gohan, que bueno que estas aquí! –dijo Goten con alegría-

Lo dices como si nunca nos viéramos, te recuerdo que vivo justo al lado –señaló el recién aparecido-

Yo sé porque le da gusto verte –expreso Milk mirando a su hijo mayor-

Seguro quiere algo, ¿Qué será esta vez? -pensó Gohan-

Mamá se niega a acompañarme a ver a la hermana de Trunks ¿podrías llevarme tú? –pregunto esperanzado-

¿De verdad no piensas ir? –inquirió el mayor de los jóvenes extrañado-

No me gusta importunar –respondió la mujer sin mucho convencimiento-

Al contrario, creo que a Bulma le daría mucho gusto verte, si quieres puedo avisarle a Videl y así vamos todos juntos –sugirió Gohan-

Yo ya estoy listo –contesto Goten aprovechando la oportunidad-

La verdad es que no quiero ir porque no me siento bien de salud –mintió la mujer al verse perdida-

¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto Gohan sin darse cuenta que su hermano menor lo miraba con insistencia-

Hermano, ¿vas a llevarme cierto?... –menciono el niño esperanzado-

No seas imprudente, que acaso no escuchaste que mamá no se siente bien –exclamo Gohan mirándolo con molestia-

Seguro no es nada serio hijo –expreso la morena mientras se sentaba en el sofá- Si quieren ir con Bulma está bien, denle saludos de parte mía y díganle que me disculpe.

No iremos a ningún lado –aseguro el joven acercándose a ella- Le llamaré y la felicitaré en nombre de todos, ella comprenderá que no te vamos a dejar sola si no estás bien.

No te preocupes por mí, solo necesito un poco de descanso para sentirme mejor –dijo Milk un poco avergonzada de su proceder, pero aliviada de haberse librado de aquel compromiso que deseaba evadir-

Vamos te ayudare a recostarte –sugirió el joven de lentes a su madre-

Goten se enfado al ver como su oportunidad se había frustrado, no entendía el comportamiento de Milk, si estaba enferma pudo habérselo dicho desde un inicio y el habría entendido, más bien parecía un pretexto de último minuto para no ir, como si eso no bastara su hermano se había molestado con él, sintiéndose ignorado abandono la casa. Después de pensar por unos minutos, decidió que no iba a defraudar a su mejor amigo, solo había alguien que podía ayudarlo, así que emprendió el vuelo y salió en dirección a las montañas donde hacía días su padre estaba entrenando.

¿Podrías acompañarme a la Corporación? –pregunto el niño sin siquiera responder al saludo de Goku-

Lo siento hijo, estoy muy ocupado ahora –dijo aquel cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria-

¡Esto es increíble! –expreso el niño fastidiado-

Porque no le pides a Milk que te acompañe –sugirió el saiyayin haciendo una pausa en su entrenamiento al verlo tan molesto-

Ya lo intente pero no quiere hacerlo, tampoco me deja ir solo, por eso vine a verte –señalo Goten, y anticipándose a las posibles sugerencias de su padre añadió- Gohan y Videl tampoco van, solo quedas tú…

Goku vio la súplica en el rostro de su hijo, sabía el motivo por el cual insistía en ir a la Corporación, el mismo motivo que a él lo hacía desear no ir.

Bulma es tu amiga… ¿no crees que se sienta decepcionada si no vas a verla en estos momentos? –exclamo el pequeño con la intención de que esto terminara de convencerlo-

El saiyayin medito unos instantes en las palabras de Goten, un nacimiento era una ocasión importante, en el caso de Trunks no la visito porque estaba ocupado como todos entrenando para vencer a los androides, pero en estos tiempos de paz, no había una excusa lo suficientemente poderosa como para no asistir.

Está bien –accedió el guerrero con expresión resignada-

Complacido por su logro, el menor de sus hijos lo tomo del hombro mientras el guerrero colocaba su dedo índice y medio en la frente, en pocos segundos aparecieron al lado de Trunks.

Goten, Señor Goku, que gusto –dijo el niño de cabello lila con una sonrisa-

¡Felicidades por tu nueva hermana! –comento su amigo con expresión de júbilo y después añadió con voz baja- aunque hubiera sido genial que fuera un niño, así podríamos entrenar con él.

Me hubiera encantado un hermano, pero no me quejo –agrego Trunks-

Tal vez puedas entrenar con ella, se siente un ki poderoso –observo Goku-

Tiene razón –asintió Trunks y de pronto recordó sus modales- porque no van al jardín mientras le aviso a mamá que están aquí, si desean algo pueden pedírselo a los robots –añadió con una sonrisa-

¡Espérame voy contigo!, ¡nunca he visto un bebe saiyayin y me muero de la curiosidad! –grito Goten al tiempo que lo seguía-

En menos de treinta segundos Goku se quedo solo, de pronto se dio cuenta que no quería ni debía estar ahí, una parte de él deseo teletransportarse a un lugar lejano, donde no pudiera ser testigo de la felicidad que reinaba en la Corporación y que sentía le habían arrebatado. Otra deseaba ver de nuevo a la mujer que amaba sin importar lo doloroso de la situación.

Me imagino que has venido a conocer a la princesa de los saiyayins –exclamo una voz conocida, sacándolo de aquel dilema interno-

Así es Vegeta –respondió el guerrero sin muchas ganas-

Tal vez después de que lo hagas, tú y el mocoso quieran enfrentarse con Trunks y conmigo, eso si no tienes miedo –dijo el príncipe socarronamente-

"Debe estar de muy buen humor para proponerme algo semejante", pensó Goku al escucharlo. Estaba por aceptar aquel "amistoso" combate cuando apareció Trunks anunciándole que podía ver a Bulma.

En otra ocasión será, lo prometo –señalo antes de marcharse-

Vegeta ni se inmuto solo dejo escapar una carcajada de triunfo, a la que Goku no le dio importancia. "Pronto la veré otra vez" se dijo el guerrero mientras seguía al niño de cabello lila por los pasillos de la Corporación, en un instante lo que llevaba meses esperando paso, ahí estaba ella.

Horas más tarde Goku y su hijo regresaron a casa, apenas entró el saiyayin supo por la mirada de su esposa que habría problemas, durante la cena no se pronunció una sola palabra, en el ambiente flotaba la tensión, pero no hubo ninguna pelea, ya en su habitación justo cuando estaba por olvidar sus sospechas Goku escucho lo que tanto temía.

¿Por qué fuiste a verla? –reclamo su esposa mirándolo con furia-

No fue idea mía, Goten insistió, se veía tan ilusionado que no pude negarme –se defendió él-

Por lo visto pretextos no te faltan para correr a su lado –dijo Milk apretando los puños-

Si lo hubieras acompañado cuando te lo pidió, yo no habría ido, lo juro –señalo su marido con franqueza-

¡Solo eso me faltaba!... ¡Ir a ver a esa mujer y felicitarla! –apunto ella alzando la voz- como si fuera tan fácil para mí…

Para mí tampoco fue fácil –confeso el de pronto-

¿Qué no te importan mis sentimientos?... ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –pregunto la mujer al borde de la histeria-

Perdóname no quise lastimarte –se disculpo el guerrero-

Siempre es lo mismo, estoy harta de escucharte pedirme perdón –exclamo ella con expresión derrotada- Si quieres seguir viéndola hazlo, pero que te quede clara una cosa... Bulma está con Vegeta y eso no va a cambiar -manifestó la mujer antes de apagar la luz y dar por terminada la conversación-

Goku suspiró aliviado una vez que la habitación quedo sumida en el silencio, sabía que Milk tenía motivos para reclamarle, pero después de todo ella fue quien decidió que las cosas siguieran así, de haber sido por él, hubiera preferido olvidar y sin embargo no podía… estaba atado a ese sentimiento que lo superaba en fuerzas, que se le incrustaba en el alma cada vez con más bríos.

Ese sentimiento que lo lastimaba día con día, al saber que la mujer que amaba era de otro por un error del destino, no pasaba un solo momento en que no se reprochara no haber peleado por ella, estaba consciente que se rindió para no herir a los suyos, para que todo siguiera como antes, pero la resignación que un día creyó encontrar no llegaba, tal vez jamás lo haría, desesperado por el dolor que lo embargaba, decidió refugiarse en el recuerdo de su encuentro con ella esa tarde, porque aunque tenerla cerca era una tortura, no tenerla era como si estuviera muerto en vida…

Trunks lo guio por la Corporación con su amabilidad acostumbrada, la charla que sostuvieron fue breve, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Bulma. Por fin el niño se detuvo frente a una habitación y tras despedirse de él, se marchó a divertirse con Goten.

Goku, que gusto verte –exclamo la mujer alzando la vista-

Con pasos lentos el saiyayin camino hacia la mecedora donde Bulma reposaba, pero antes de llegar se detuvo con visible timidez.

Vamos, acércate –alentó al verlo dudar- No me vengas ahora con que al guerrero más poderoso del universo le dan miedo los bebes –señalo al tiempo que reía de su propia broma-

Goku sonrió al escucharla, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse se dirigió a la peliazul y al pequeño cuerpo que mecía en sus brazos, cuando no hubo más distancia entre ellos, Bulma deslizo suavemente la frazada que cubría a la bebe para que su amigo pudiera mirarla.

Se llama Bra –pronunció orgullosa-

El corazón del guerrero latió con fuerza, ante sus ojos estaba la viva imagen de su amada, el mismo cabello y los ojos celestes que tanto añoraba, impulsado por la ternura que aquella criatura despertó de golpe en él, acaricio suavemente una de sus manitas.

¿Verdad que es hermosa? –pregunto Bulma conmovida por la actitud del guerrero-

Es perfecta, como tú –murmuro aquel en voz apenas audible-

No tienes que hablar tan bajo –dijo la peliazul- Así que piensas que se parece a mí –añadió ella pues solo atinó a escuchar las dos palabras finales de la oración de Goku-

Si, eso dije, son idénticas –respondió su amigo tratando de sonar convincente-

Todo el mundo me lo ha dicho, no hay duda que será una mujer atractiva –aseguro la mujer con su vanidad acostumbrada- Y mira le agradas.

Goku volvió su vista hacia la pequeña que lo veía con atención, acababa de atrapar uno de sus dedos con su manita y sonreía como un ángel.

Parece muy frágil pero no lo es, puedo sentir que es fuerte y al mismo tiempo es tan linda y pequeña, que no parece real –mencionó admirado al experimentar en ese contacto, un cálido sentimiento parecido al amor paternal-

Nunca te había escuchado hablar así –respondió la peliazul gratamente sorprendida-

Es que al verla pienso en cuanto me hubiera gustado tener una hija como ella –musitó mirando a Bulma que se sonrojo de inmediato-

Deberías intentarlo, Milk es muy maternal, no creo que la idea de otro hijo le moleste –insinuó la peliazul-

Goku le sonrió con tristeza, como explicarle que en realidad no quería otro hijo… que lo que en verdad deseaba con toda su alma es que esa niña fuera suya. No supo porque, pero en ese instante la idea de que Bra fuera su hija se apodero de él con fuerza, quizá todo se debía al parecido que la criatura guardaba con su madre, o tal vez, a lo mucho que le habría gustado estar al lado de Bulma y juntos formar una familia, lo cierto es que por un momento se dejo llevar por la fantasía de que la peliazul lo seguía amando y Bra era el fruto de ese amor.

Por fin la pequeña lo soltó, pues se había quedado dormida, entonces el embeleso desapareció para dar paso a la realidad. Había perdido a Bulma y nada podía hacer para recuperarla, pero por una extraña y desconocida razón, sentía que estaban unidos por un lazo indestructible, y eso le dio un poco de paz a su atormentado corazón, sin hacer ruido acerco una silla para estar al lado de la peliazul que seguía meciendo con dulzura a la bebe. Hipnotizado por la belleza a su alrededor se dedico a contemplarlas en silencio, de vez en cuando su amiga alzaba la vista y le sonreía, verla tan dichosa, compensaba la agonía de la separación, su sacrificio parecía poco, si pensaba que con él lograba el bienestar de Bulma, el que ella fuera feliz era lo único que importaba.


	2. Motivos

Hola a todos:

¡Vaya inicio del fic!, ya leí los review O_O, muchos buenos y otros no, pero no empezare x lo malo jajaja.

LDGV, Draga 1, Esplandian, Dr facer, Dramaaa, que gusto encontrar nicks conocidos y leer sus review, les mando un saludo muy grande a todos y espero seguirlos viendo por aquí. =)

Laura y Libra, también les agradezco mucho la molestia de dejar un comentario =).

Ahora si, voy con "la malo"… Esta página es libre cualquiera puede escribir lo que quiera, eso se llama derecho a la libre expresión, lo digo en especial para personas como, Prinsesa sayian (el Nick lo escribo tal cual está en los review) y Saiya Extreme, así como el resto de fanáticas de la pareja Bulma y Vegeta, que se sienten en la "obligación de defender a sus personajes hasta la muerte" si la idea no les gusta no lean la historia y punto, y no se los digo con la intención de faltarles al respeto, pero creo que no deben de perder de vista que es una historia ficticia. En esta página existen millones de fics sobre Bulma y Vegeta, daño no les hace que alguien (Jessibloom) publique algo diferente y fuera de lo "normal".

Uff, quisiera decir mucho más al respecto de lo que paso, pero no lo haré, lo importante para mi es el desarrollo del fanfiction. Así que vuelta a la página, ojala les guste este capítulo.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos, en los review =).

Saludos.

Jessibloom

P.D: Siempre se me olvida ponerlo, pero ya lo saben. No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de este fanfiction, todos, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 2 **

**Motivos**

"_**Nuestros actos van más allá de un simple impulso, están plagados de motivos… todos tenemos una razón para proceder como lo hacemos" **_

Al día siguiente de la visita de su esposo a la Corporación Cápsula, Milk se despertó sin ánimos de nada, prácticamente no había dormido a causa de la discusión que sostuvo con Goku, paso la noche entera pensando en el infierno en que se había convertido su vida en los últimos meses.

Desde que sucedió aquella historia que involucró a su marido y Bulma, no había tenido un solo momento de tranquilidad, siempre temiendo que volvieran a encontrarse, que los sentimientos volvieran a surgir, su vida era una incertidumbre constante, sin embargo estaba consciente que todo ese sufrimiento se lo había provocado ella misma, por dejarse vencer por su maldito orgullo y dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación de su amor, los celos y la rabia. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza para renunciar a él cuando aún podía… pero para que pensar en eso si a pesar de todo le resultaba imposible imaginar su vida sin Goku.

Sin moverse un milímetro de la cama, recordó la noche de la boda de su hijo, sus deseos sinceros de que a la mañana siguiente todo pudiera terminar y su esposo y ella comenzaran de nuevo sin dolorosos recuerdos de por medio. Pero no pudo ser, charlando con Goten sobre los poderes de las esferas, descubrió que aunque solo se pidiera un deseo de los tres que concedían, había que aguardar un tiempo para poder invocar al dragón de nuevo, viendo sus planes truncados, no le quedo más remedio que resignarse a la espera, aferrándose a la idea de que todo volvería a ser como antes, que tal vez en esa nueva oportunidad, lograría ser feliz, sin embargo poco después ocurrió algo que la hizo olvidar sus buenas intenciones…

Mamá, Papá, adivinen que –dijo Goten entrando como un torbellino al comedor-

Espero que te hayas lavado las manos, estamos a punto de comer –reprendió Milk cariñosamente-

Si ya lo hice, pero lo importante es que tengo una noticia que darles –continuó el emocionado-

Lo que quieras decir será durante la comida, siéntense ya o se va a enfriar –contesto ella mientras terminaba de colocar los comestibles sobre la mesa y cada uno de los presentes ocupaba su lugar-

Como les decía…

Baja los codos de la mesa, es de mala educación –interrumpió Milk-

Déjalo que hable, se ve muy emocionado, seguro es algo bueno –exclamo Goku con curiosidad-

La mujer volvió sus ojos hacia el cielo y después miro a su hijo menor indicándole que hablara de una buena vez.

Trunks acaba de llamarme –comento mientras se servía grandes porciones de alimento- ¡Bulma está embarazada! –grito con alegría-

No veo el motivo de tanto entusiasmo de tu parte –expreso la morena sintiendo celos de aquella felicidad ajena- ni que fuera tu hermano.

Pues no, pero Trunks siempre quiso tener uno, me da gusto por él… ¿Papá estas bien? –pregunto de pronto el niño al ver a su padre toser con fuerza-

Creo que debo comer más despacio –respondió aquel nerviosamente cuando pudo hablar-

Milk miró a su marido y lo que observo no le gusto para nada, Goku se veía perturbado. "Tal vez solo son figuraciones mías" pensó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo durante la comida percibió que cada vez que su hijo menor hacía alguna alusión a la familia Briefs, la expresión de su esposo cambiaba. Atribuyó esto a que seguramente al saiyayin le resultaba doloroso pensar en aquel acontecimiento que aumentaba la distancia entre él y Bulma.

Tratando de contenerse y ser comprensiva, no objeto nada cuando el guerrero abandono la mesa con un pretexto por demás absurdo, siguió tan estoica como siempre. Poco después y mientras lavaba los platos noto que la cantidad de estos era menor a la acostumbrada, todo porque Goku apenas había consumido una tercera parte de su comida habitual, una idea nada agradable le cruzo por la mente al reparar en los hechos de esa tarde, su impresión fue tan grande que dejo caer una taza al piso y se llevo una mano al pecho. "No, no puede ser", se dijo intentando guardar la calma, mi intuición debe estar en un error, "Goku no puede estar preocupado por eso"… "Él no sería capaz… ¿o sí?", se pregunto, sintiendo como aquella duda se le clavaba en el alma tan profundamente que hacía daño.

Al anochecer y entrar en su habitación, vio a su marido pensativo, parecía que la noticia del embarazo de Bulma lo había perturbado más de la cuenta, temerosa de entender porque, se acostó a su lado sin decir nada. Las horas pasaron lentamente y ella no paraba de encontrar razones y justificaciones para tan extraña actitud. Todavía no amanecía cuando sintió al guerrero abandonar el lecho, algo en su interior le aseguro que las coincidencias no existían, demasiadas anormalidades en su comportamiento, definitivamente eso no estaba bien, por lo que se incorporo en la cama rápidamente.

¿Adónde vas? –pregunto a pesar de sí misma-

"A entrenar", fue la contestación que recibió de Goku.

Todavía es muy temprano, ni siquiera hay luz –comento ella mirándolo entre las sombras-

Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir –dijo su esposo-

Siempre que te refugias en tu entrenamiento, es porque algo te preocupa –señalo Milk-

Vuelve a dormir –pidió el impasible-

¿Estás así porque Bulma va a tener otro hijo?, ¿Tanto te afecto la noticia? –indagó la mujer anhelando recibir un no por respuesta-

La noticia me sorprendió, no me espere algo así –acepto él con tanta sinceridad que la exaspero-

¿Y porque tendría que sorprenderte?... Bulma y Vegeta son pareja, es obvio que tienen intimidad, no me salgas ahora con que eres tan ingenuo, que esperabas que tu querida amiga te guardara fidelidad en nombre de un amor que ni siquiera recuerda –declaro ella logrando irritarlo-

Que importa lo que yo piense –respondió el guerrero apretando los puños, era evidente que la sola idea de que otro hombre tocara a la peliazul lo volvía loco-

Puedes morirte de celos si quieres, pero eso no cambiará nada, deberías aceptar la realidad, y dejar de pensar en el pasado, ella ama a Vegeta no a ti, cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo –añadió acercándose sin importarle que el saiyayin estuviese a punto de estallar de rabia-

¡Está con él porque tú te encargaste de eliminar sus recuerdos! –soltó su esposo en un arranque de impotencia- si Bulma recordara lo que paso me elegiría a mí de nuevo, estaríamos juntos… lo sé –admitió destrozado-

¡Cállate! –grito ella abofeteándolo- ¡No tienes derecho de reclamarme nada!... todo lo hice por el bien de tus hijos, ¿o ya se te olvido cuanto sufrieron por tu culpa?... ¿No recuerdas como les destrozaste la vida?…

Goku entrecerró los ojos, era claro que aún tenía presente el daño que sin querer provoco en su familia.

Todos hemos sufrido –exclamo tratando de recuperar la compostura-

Yo más que nadie, ¿o crees que es fácil para mí estar a tu lado cuando se que todavía piensas en Bulma?... no Goku, no lo es, he pasado varios años luchando contra su fantasma, estoy cansada de hacerlo –reconoció la morena con tristeza-

Deberíamos terminar con esto de una vez, no podemos seguir así –contesto Goku abatido- como solo pedimos un deseo, las esferas pronto estarán disponibles, en cuanto eso pase iré a buscarlas y entonces olvidaremos todo.

¿Por qué no simplemente tratas de amarme? – dijo ella soltando por fin aquella pregunta que llevaba años carcomiéndole el alma-

Su esposo se quedo sin habla, trato de pronunciar algunas palabras pero no pudo. Milk se sintió humillada al ver lo difícil que era para él, encontrar una razón para amarla. Espero por varios minutos escuchar algo que la confortara, que aliviara ese intenso dolor que parecía atravesar su corazón, pero al ver que era inútil, se rindió, con lentitud se recostó de nuevo en la cama al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas se escaparan, lo último que oyó fue al guerrero abandonando la habitación, sabiéndose sola, la mujer se desahogo, necesitaba llorar hasta apagar aquel sufrimiento que parecía no tener fin.

Pensaba en su desdicha cuando percibió que alguien tocaba a su puerta, mientras se levantaba miró el reloj, no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una hora para el mediodía, apurada se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de borrar las huellas de su pena.

Adelante –indico después de unos minutos-

Buenos días –saludo su nuera con una sonrisa- el señor Goku acaba de decirme que hoy se encuentra indispuesta, así que le traje algo para que desayune.

Te lo agradezco mucho –respondió Milk tratando de que su voz no delatara su estado de ánimo-

Espero que le guste lo que prepare, no soy muy buena en la cocina todavía –se disculpo la joven-

Se ve delicioso –contesto la morena con amabilidad-

¡Goten no te comas eso, es mío! –protestó una voz desde la cocina-

Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ocurre –señalo Videl con resignación-

Milk asintió comprensiva, después de escuchar quejas por varios minutos llego el silencio y por tanto el desenlace de la pelea que se desarrollaba en la cocina, aliviada suspiró al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia la bandeja con los alimentos, no tenía apetito, pero no comer sería un desaire para su nuera, así que probo unos cuantos bocados, mientras lo hacia se sintió agradecida en el alma por el detalle de la muchacha, sus hijos seguramente estaban desayunando tranquilos sin acordarse de ella, la tristeza la embargo, no era la primera vez que eso ocurría, en muchas ocasiones notaba que nadie le prestaba atención, que se había convertido en un mueble al que todos ignoraban, al que solo volteaban a ver cuando la casa estaba sucia, o la comida sin preparar, de lo contrario pasaba desapercibida. Ni siquiera podía recordar el momento exacto en el que permitió que eso pasara, "¿Cuándo me perdí a mi misma?, se pregunto una y otra vez. Estaba tan ocupada meditando en eso, que ni siquiera percibió que había alguien a su lado.

Sé que me porte mal contigo, no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada.

La voz de Goku la volvió a la realidad, por la expresión de su marido notó que se sentía más culpable de lo normal.

Los dos nos alteramos demasiado…

Respondió la mujer y odió ser tan débil, sabía lo que venía… él le pediría perdón y entonces ella olvidaría todo, o al menos intentaría hacerlo, casi estaba lista para aceptar la disculpa y ofrecer una a cambio cuando lo escuchó decir.

Quiero que sepas que eres una buena persona Milk, no es tu culpa que yo no sepa corresponder a tu cariño –exclamo Goku apesadumbrado-

Olvidemos lo que paso –musitó la morena tomando sus manos-

He sido un mal esposo por mucho tiempo–acepto Goku avergonzado-

Que caso tiene pensar en eso ya, lo importante ahora es recuperar nuestro matrimonio –expreso ella conciliadora-

Perdóname por haberte fallado –pidió el saiyayin-

A pesar de mi misma, lo que siento por ti borra todo lo malo que pudo suceder, te amo Goku –declaro Milk recargándose en el pecho de su marido-

Perdóname, he cometido muchas faltas. –volvió a decir el guerrero-

No insistas en eso, nada es tan grave como para que te pongas así –exclamo la mujer abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto cuándo sorpresivamente él se retiro-

En realidad hay algo -murmuro su esposo perturbado-

Olvidemos todo, por favor –suplico ella temiendo que la esperanza de ser feliz que estaba experimentando se acabara tan pronto-

Necesito decírtelo… -respondió Goku con tanta seriedad que la alarmo-

"Por favor, que sea una tontería"… "Que no diga algo que arruine este momento, estamos muy cerca de reconciliarnos", pensó la morena con la angustia reflejada en los ojos. El saiyayin a su lado parecía estar buscando la manera de decirle algo que estaba segura no deseaba oír.

Cuando me enteré del embarazo de Bulma, pensé mucho en ese bebe… -soltó el finalmente- tanto que por un momento quise que fuera mío –admitió con tanta ilusión que lastimó a su mujer- fui egoísta, no recapacité en que eso solo traería más problemas, me desquite contigo por la rabia que sentí, lamento no haber aceptado desde un inicio que es Vegeta quien debe ser el padre de esa criatura, no yo.

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Milk al reparar en la última frase dicha por Goku, incrédula observo el rostro del saiyayin esperando que todo fuera una equivocación, que solo se hubiera expresado mal, que en verdad no era eso lo que pretendía decir.

Tengo miedo de confirmar lo obvio y aún así tengo que hacerlo –manifestó ella sintiendo como en su alma se abría una nueva herida ante aquel silencio- ¿Fue solo una ilusión que el niño pudiera ser tuyo?... O en realidad lo pensaste porque existe esa posibilidad y acabas de hacerme una torpe confesión de tú engaño... ¡Respóndeme Goku!...–dijo casi histérica-

Su marido se volvió a mirarla, después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad bajo la vista con culpabilidad.

Estuviste con Bulma… –murmuro la mujer ahogando un sollozo, pues en sus ojos encontró la respuesta-

Fue un arrebato, sabía que iba a perderla y yo…

¡No me expliques nada! –interrumpió ella bañada en lágrimas- no quiero saber de tu traición, no quiero saber más de ti.

En vano Goku trato de contarle sus razones, Milk no deseaba escucharlo, nunca creyó que el hombre al que le había entregado su vida y su confianza, al que por tanto tiempo espero, pudiera serle infiel. Años soportando su indiferencia y su desamor pagados con deslealtad, a su esposo no le había importado que ella sufriera lo indecible al saber que amaba a otra, en vez de eso aprovecho la oportunidad y sucumbió al pecado, tan poco valoraba su matrimonio que había puesto sus instintos por encima de el.

Y ella, ¡qué estúpida había sido!... Siempre creyendo que la ingenuidad de Goku no le permitiría llegar más lejos de lo debido, pensando que al menos sino tenía su cariño si contaba con su respeto. ¡Qué tontería más grande! Era una pobre idiota que se la pasaba soñando que con amor y paciencia, lograría un día ganarse el corazón del hombre con el que se había casado, se sintió más herida que nunca… acababa de abrirle su alma, de decirle que lo amaba que esperaba mejorar las cosas entre ellos y a cambio recibía aquel duro golpe, lamentablemente una vez más quedo demostrado que su marido jamás dejaría de lastimarla… en esa ocasión el perdón era una palabra que no tenía cabida entre ellos, que salía sobrando.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde ese entonces aquellos recuerdos seguían siendo sumamente dolorosos, tanto que una vez más la mujer lloró, aún sentía desgarrarse su alma al pensar en esos momentos del pasado, faltaba muy poco para usar las esferas de nuevo cuando llego esa confesión que lo cambio todo, a partir de entonces su corazón se endureció y se lleno por completo de amargura, desde ese día decidió que su marido no merecía el olvido, con sus acciones se había ganado a pulso una vida de constante tormento, Goku sufriría tanto como ella, pagaría caro su desprecio y su traición, se encargaría de cobrarle una por una, cada humillación que había padecido.

Sintiendo una profunda rabia hacia su marido, con cada herida de su alma abierta y aún sangrando, la mujer tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hacer a un lado los recuerdos y seguir con su rutina diaria, para continuar así con aquel infierno que ella llamaba vida.


	3. Encuentros

¡Hola a todos!, gracias por sus comentarios, por el apoyo, y también por las correcciones jeje, en este capítulo agregue por fin los guiones que tan necesarios resultaban, siento no haberlo hecho antes pero es que a decir verdad se me olvidaba, pero de aquí en adelante tratare de que eso no suceda.

Ahora, resulta un poco cansado para mí tocar este punto de nuevo, pero considero necesario hacerlo por última ocasión. Como bien decía en el capítulo anterior, existe la libertad de expresión, pero no olvidemos que también existe algo llamado respeto, no me ofendo si a algunas lectoras no les gusta mi trabajo, pero si la forma en la que lo expresan, y los insultos de por medio, por eso les pediría a quienes no gusten de este fanfic, que si van a comentar algo, lo hagan siempre y cuando lo que digan no resulte ofensivo a nadie, llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿vale?.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos (respetuosos) en los review =).

Saludos.

Jessibloom

**Capítulo 3 **

**Encuentros**

"_**La fuerza de nuestro amor trasciende las barreras del tiempo, traiciona las uniones hechas, engaña y burla los designios, ahora sé que un solo instante puede aclarar tu memoria…" **_

El destino es caprichoso, pensó Goku mientras sostenía a su nieta de apenas unas horas de nacida en sus brazos, la pequeña había llegado al mundo en el momento perfecto. Justo cuando más desesperado y solo se sentía, ella apareció como un rayo de luz en su ensombrecida existencia y volvió a darle algo de paz y de tranquilidad. Milk se había vuelto loca de felicidad desde que recibió la noticia y eso aligeró la tensión constante en la que vivían, incluso mejoró el trato frío que su mujer le daba, Pan, logró lo que él ya no creía posible, un poco de perdón.

Gohan miraba a su hija y a su mujer alternadamente, sin poder creer todavía que se podía sentir tanta dicha en la vida, Goten que estaba a un lado de su padre, hacía gestos tontos a la bebe, Milk arreglaba un poco la habitación, pues en los nervios previos al nacimiento el señor Satán había hecho un verdadero desastre, Videl aún exhausta por el parto miraba a su alrededor con una débil sonrisa.

- Parece que tenemos visitas –exclamo el feliz padre al sentir que se acercaban unas presencias conocidas.

- Espero que no les moleste que le haya avisado a Trunks –dijo su hermano menor anticipándose a un posible regaño.

- Siempre tan comunicativo, al menos podrías haber esperado unos días más –señalo su cuñada evitando reír por el dolor que le producía.

- ¿Estás enfadada? -pregunto el niño con su acostumbrada inocencia.

- No, pero me habría gustado estar un poco más repuesta antes de tener visitas –respondió Videl.

- ¡Entonces iré ahora mismo y les diré que se vayan! –indico Mr. Satán golpeando su mano con el puño.

- No hay que ser tan drásticos –contesto Gohan ante las ocurrencias de su suegro.

- Déjalo que lo intente –sugirió Goten con una sonrisa malvada- pero eso sí, le advierto que si hace enfadar a Trunks, le irá muy mal, recuerde que el también es un saiyayin.

- Tienes toda la razón yerno, no hay que llegar a los extremos, yo mismo iré a recibir a sus encantadores amigos –menciono el humano asustado ante la idea de sufrir la ira del niño de cabellos lilas-

Cuando Mr. Satán abandono la habitación todos soltaron una carcajada a excepción de Milk, que adopto una actitud seria que nada tenía que ver con la felicidad que se experimentaba en aquel hogar, su nuera la observó extrañada al notar que al entrar Trunks y su madre la mujer apretó la falda de su vestido.

Ajena a la mirada de Videl, Milk recorrió a la peliazul de arriba abajo escandalizada por las proporciones del traje que su rival llevaba puesto, estudio su maquillaje, sus joyas, sus gestos, pensando que cuando su esposo las viera juntas, seguramente haría una comparación que la morena presentía desfavorable para ella, la envidia la recorrió al notar los costosos regalos que traía para su nieta, hubiera deseado gritarle que se largara, que sacara su ostentosa y presumida figura de ahí o lo lamentaría, pero eso desataría muchas preguntas que no deseaba ni podía responder, así que tuvo que tragarse su rabia y disimular cuando la mujer se acerco a saludarla.

- Felicidades por tu primer nieto –exclamo Bulma, dándole un abrazo a Milk que fingía alegría.

- Nieta, es una niña –corrigió el papá de la pequeña.

- ¡Otra niña, que bien! Así ella y Bra podrán ser amigas –señalo Trunks aliviado, pues ya se veía en unos años jugando a las muñecas para complacer a su hermanita-

- Señor Goku, ¿podría traer a Pan para que la vean? –pidió Videl débilmente.

El guerrero que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación asintió, lentamente se dio vuelta, ya había percibido aquella amada energía, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y que no se notara la emoción que eso le generaba. Pasó a un lado de la peliazul y tembló al percibir su aroma, ella le guiño el ojo a manera de saludo, al tiempo que decía "¡Felicidades a ti también Goku!", logrando ponerlo nervioso, sintiendo la mirada irascible de su esposa deposito con sumo cuidado a la pequeña en los brazos de su nuera y se alejo nuevamente.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, pudo admirar a Bulma sin que nadie lo advirtiera, todos estaban ocupados contemplando a su nieta, "Cuanto te amo", dijo en silencio a la silueta de cabello celeste, que en ese momento sostenía a Pan en sus brazos.

- Que linda eres Pan –murmuró la peliazul.

- Es porque tiene más de Videl que de mí ¿o no Pan?– pregunto Gohan sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

- Mamá, Bra ya despertó –anunció Trunks mirando el mensaje que acababa de recibir en su teléfono.

- Te devuelvo a tu bebe –dijo ella dejando a Pan en los brazos de Gohan- Yo debo ir por la mía, enseguida vuelvo.

Se disculpo la mujer y salió de la casa, la puerta de su elegante limosina estaba abierta y se podía ver a una niña muy inquieta, "Apenas abre los ojos y empieza a buscarla" menciono la niñera a Bulma y tenía razón, apenas la vio la pequeña le extendió los brazos, la peliazul tomo a su diminuta copia con una sonrisa, "Pasaré un buen rato con mis amigos, así que yo me encargaré de Bra, gracias por cuidarla, nos vemos mañana", dijo Bulma a la joven y después dirigiéndose al chofer añadió "Por favor llévela a su casa, y cuando termine puede irse a descansar", el hombre agradeció a su jefa, le acerco el portafolio con el sello de la Corporación y entró de nuevo al vehículo, poco después el auto se alejo. Cuando Bulma regreso a la habitación no pudo evitar reír, Goten cargaba a su sobrina ante la mirada atenta y asustada de los nuevos padres, mientras Mr. Satán interpretaba una canción de cuna con su desafinada voz.

- Papá, por favor detente, vas a hacerla llorar –reprendió su hija.

Haciendo una mueca de niño regañado, el hombre dejo de cantar y se quedo en un rincón justo al lado de Bulma. Al principio estaba en silencio, pero al reparar en la maravillosa compañía comenzó a mirar a la peliazul que tenía junto con insistencia. En ocasiones anteriores la había visto, pero siempre acompañada de aquel saiyayin ceñudo y arrogante, por lo que no se había atrevido a observarla con tanto detenimiento como ahora, a pesar de su aversión por aquel personaje tuvo que aceptar que Vegeta era un hombre con suerte pues tenía por esposa a una mujer con una belleza impresionante.

- Que hermosa está su niña, aunque es lógico, el parecido con usted es increíble, son como dos gotas de agua –soltó con galantería Mr. Satán de una manera que no paso desapercibida para los demás.

Videl y Gohan se sonrojaron por la actitud del hombre, pensando en lo afortunado que era al estar Vegeta ausente y Goten se esforzó por no reírse por temor a dejar caer a su sobrina.

- Mi padre también piensa lo mismo -dijo Trunks haciendo énfasis en las primeras dos palabras, confiando que eso bastaría para mantener a ese anciano a raya.

Entendida la indirecta Mr. Satan guardo la compostura, pero una vez que se sintió libre de las miradas amenazadoras del niño de ojos azules continuó con sus galanteos. Ante la incómoda situación a la peliazul no le quedo más que mantener su sonrisa de amabilidad, cosa nada fácil para su carácter, no soportaba a ese señor, de ser por ella le hubiera pedido al instante a Trunks que le diera una buena lección, pero tuvo que resignarse a no hacerlo, ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

- Bra también quiere conocerte Pan –manifestó la mujer con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de aquel sujeto que había comenzado a perder el respeto por el espacio personal.

Una vez que estuvieron junto a la recién nacida, Bulma acerco a su pequeña para que pudiera mirarla, de inmediato la curiosidad brillo en los ojos de la niña y se inclinó hacia la bebe que cargaba Goten, con uno de sus deditos toco la mejilla de Pan por un segundo, después se alejo con timidez.

- Que ternura –murmuro el supuesto salvador de la tierra acercándose a Bra y su madre nuevamente.

Goku que hasta el momento parecía ajeno a la situación no soporto y miró a Mr. Satán con furia, el hombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al percibir los ojos del saiyayin clavados en él, con una clara advertencia de que se alejara de la mujer de cabellera celeste cuanto antes. Asustado por la posesividad que el guerrero mostraba por aquella dama, el sujeto puso de inmediato una prudente distancia entre ellos.

El resto de la visita transcurrió sin más situaciones incómodas, incluso Milk a pesar de su molestia inicial, había logrado encontrar un estado parecido a la calma, mientras su esposo se mantuviera alejado de aquella mujer, ella no tenía motivos para demostrar sus celos. "Por fin", pensó la morena al tiempo que escuchaba a la peliazul anunciar que se marchaban.

- Gracias por venir a conocer a nuestra hija y por los hermosos regalos –dijo el joven de lentes con una sonrisa.

- Por nada, fue un gusto verlos, cuiden mucho a su pequeña y sean felices –menciono Bulma guiñándoles un ojo.

- Así será –respondió Videl tomando la mano de su esposo con cariño.

- Los conduzco hasta la salida –ofreció Mr. Satán aprovechando la oportunidad.

- No es necesario que se moleste –señalo su yerno avergonzado- ¿Papá podrías acompañarlos afuera? -pidió Gohan al ver que su madre estaba ocupada arrullando a la bebe.

- Voy contigo Goku –sugirió Milk de inmediato, muerta de rabia al imaginarlo con la peliazul.

- Quédate con Pan, nosotros los acompañaremos –mencionó Goten sacando a su padre de la habitación sin dar tiempo a protestas.

Trunks y su amigo se adelantaron, mientras sus padres charlaban un poco. Una vez en el patio Bulma, saco una cápsula de su portafolio y la lanzo, segundos después apareció una aeronave.

- ¿Dónde está Trunks? –pregunto la mujer al volverse y notar que su hijo se había desaparecido.

- Debe estar con Goten –respondió su amigo sin intención de ir a buscarlo.

- Cuando se ven es imposible separarlos –comento sonriente- supongo que puedo darle unos minutos más.

El saiyayin le devolvió la sonrisa, tal vez para Bulma eran unos minutos perdidos, pero para él estar a su lado aunque fuera solo por unos momentos, era la vida misma. De pronto la pequeña Bra que había permanecido serena, alzo sus manitas hacia el guerrero.

- Creo que quiere que la cargues –indico la peliazul.

Conmovido tomo a la niña en sus brazos, ella lo miró con detenimiento, como si estuviera estudiando sus rasgos, cuando estuvo satisfecha le dedico un gesto que asemejaba a la aprobación, después se acomodo en su pecho y pocos minutos más tarde cerró los ojos. "Es la segunda vez que la tengo cerca, y de nuevo experimento un cariño similar al que siento por mis hijos" pensó el guerrero sorprendido una vez más por los fuertes sentimientos que esa pequeña despertaba en el, estaba tan ocupado con esa reflexión que no noto la forma en que su amiga lo miraba.

- Gracias, por alejar a ese molesto sujeto –dijo la mujer retirando cuidadosamente de sus brazos a la pequeña que ahora dormía.

- Sujeto… ¿Cuál sujeto? –respondió Goku con nerviosismo, mientras la peliazul acomodaba a la niña en el asiento de la aeronave.

- Sabes de quien hablo, me di cuenta de la forma en que lo observabas, realmente lo asustaste mucho –rió ella con su coquetería habitual.

El rostro del guerrero se cubrió de rubor, no pensó que había sido tan obvio, pero es que no soportaba que otro hombre se atreviera a cortejarla frente a sus narices.

- No lo dije para avergonzarte –mencionó Bulma al verlo sonrojado.

Goku trato de responderle pero no pudo, por Kamisama, que difícil era tenerla tan cerca y no decirle cuanto la amaba, contarle sobre aquel pasado en común, confesarle que todos los días moría de celos al pensar que Vegeta era quien despertaba a su lado, quien tocaba su piel y disfrutaba sus besos, mismos que él había probado y no podía olvidar, impulsado por los recuerdos de su única noche juntos y el amor que sentía a punto de estallarle en el pecho, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la mujer y la acarició suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces Goku?... –pregunto la peliazul ante aquel inesperado contacto.

- Si tan solo supieras, lo que significas para mí –exclamo él, dominado por sus sentimientos.

Ahora la que no encontró palabras para responder fue ella, se hallaba perpleja ante el giro que había dado la situación y la fuerza con que su corazón latía. "Nunca me había hablado así" se dijo a sí misma, sin poder explicar aquel cambio repentino de Goku, al que consideraba dulce e ingenuo, demasiado inocente como para despertar semejante inquietud en ella, sintió el deseo de huir para evitar su mirada azabache que parecía conocer los rincones más profundos de su alma, irse para no mirar esos ojos tan cristalinos en los que se podían leer las emociones sin temor a equivocarse, aquellos en los que ahora veía un sentimiento que nada tenía que ver con la amistad.

Por una razón desconocida se sintió vulnerable, "¿Qué demonios me pasa" se reprochó al reflexionar en lo absurdo que resultaba todo, "Esto es una locura, un disparate" pensó decidida a recuperar la cordura que amenazaba con abandonarla, se alejo del saiyayin para entrar en el vehículo, pero él la detuvo, basto ese ligero roce de su mano atrapada en la de Goku para hacerla experimentar una sensación parecida a la de un choque eléctrico, una misteriosa unión se hizo palpable entre ellos, atrayéndolos con una fuerza casi magnética.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, azul y negro envueltos en un déjà vu inexplicable para la mujer, la racionalidad la abandonó al momento en que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fue acortado por el guerrero, la necesidad de contacto físico reclamó su derecho de ser atendida, palabras flotaron en el viento temiendo ser pronunciadas, dos corazones latiendo en perfecta sincronía, demasiada tensión en el aire, solo milímetros separando sus labios… un roce que no logra concretarse…

El hechizo en el que habían caído se rompió al escuchar la voz de sus hijos acercándose, Bulma pareció despertar de pronto de un sueño, con rapidez se aparto de los brazos del saiyayin y subió a la aeronave, antes de que Trunks pudiera notar la inquietud que sentía.

- Date prisa –exigió la peliazul al niño que seguía charlando como si nada.

- Nos veremos después Goten, Adiós señor Goku –se despidió Trunks al advertir la impaciencia de su madre.

Antes de marcharse la mujer observo a su amigo por última vez, en sus ojos seguía reflejado aquel sentimiento por ella. "Se algo de ti misma que desconoces, pero que sigue vivo en tu alma, esperando la oportunidad de salir" trató de decirle el guerrero devolviéndole la mirada. El sonido del motor de la aeronave corto de tajo el momento, en segundos la imagen de Bulma se perdió en el horizonte.

- Regresemos a la casa –soltó Goten sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su nieta Goku no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo menor interpreto aquel gesto como felicidad por el nacimiento de Pan, sin saber que en realidad, su padre sonreía porque apenas hacía unos minutos había tenido la certeza de poder despertar de nuevo en la peliazul el amor olvidado, no sospecho siquiera el entusiasmo que recorría al saiyayin, ni la esperanza que acababa de renacer en su alma, que lejos estaba Goten de saber lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir antes de que el apareciera.

Antes de irme, quisiera aprovechar para comentar algunas cosas más, referentes al capítulo 2 del fic. Primero que nada a mi parecer el matrimonio de Goku y Milk, se dio por las circunstancias, y considero que existen varios elementos que lo hacen desafortunado, como el abandono constante de Goku a su familia, y el carácter controlador y amargo de Milk, creo también que ella lo ama pero siempre he dudado que ese cariño fuera correspondido, quizá Goku le tiene algún aprecio pero nada más, nunca mostró hacia ella algún apego especial.

Ahora en este fic, creo que ya resulto obvio como lo señala Dramaaa, los saltos en el tiempo, considero innecesario llevar una secuencia, puesto que solo destacare los hechos más importantes y que dan forma a la historia, espero eso no les moleste. En cuanto a la actitud de Goku, explicaré porque se dio ese cambio en él, creo que en la línea de tiempo original de DBZ, es muy despreocupado, pone sus ansias de luchar por encima de su familia, porque esa es su prioridad, en el contexto de mi fanfic partimos de "La boda de Gohan" donde su vida transcurre en un período de paz, y las peleas pasan a un segundo plano, hecho que permite a Goku aprender a conocerse más a sí mismo y a sus sentimientos, lo cual lo vuelve más "humano" y como bien señalaba Draga1 lo ayuda a madurar, y por tanto a perder un poco de la inocencia que lo caracteriza.

Creo que la intención del capítulo 2 fue perfectamente interpretada por , quería que conocieran el contexto de Milk, sus sentimientos, su dolor, sus motivos, y porque no que hasta que la comprendieran un poco. Antes de que se me olvide, aprovecho para hacer una aclaración que me parece importante, Milk sufre porque su personalidad y sus circunstancias la llevan a ese hecho, es cierto que Goku con sus actos contribuye a ese dolor, pero creo que él no se da cuenta de hasta dónde puede lastimarla, porque aún no ha llegado al punto de madurez que le permita hacerlo.

Disculpen la larga explicación, pero sentí que debía ponerla para aclarar algunas de sus dudas y comentar mi percepción de la historia. Me despido nuevamente y cualquier situación que no les quede clara háganmela saber, y con gusto les responderé. =)


	4. Evidencias

**Capítulo 4 **

**Evidencias**

"_**No hay casualidad más grande, que el destino que nos une, de que vale el silencio cuando el mismo universo se empeña en hablar" **_

Bulma regreso a la Corporación sintiéndose aturdida por los eventos recientes, "Esta vez me excedí" "Yo lo provoque" se reprochó a sí misma reflexionando la manera en que le había coqueteado a su amigo antes de que el comenzara a actuar como lo hizo. Claro que no había sido con la intención de seducirlo, era algo que sin darse cuenta solía hacer, a pesar del tiempo aún conservaba la mala costumbre de flirtear de vez en cuando, nunca espero que el ingenuo saiyayin pensara que iba en serio, ahora, eso podía explicar el comportamiento de Goku, pero ¿Cómo justificaba lo que paso después?... ¿Lo que ella había sentido?... "Si los niños no hubieran llegado, nosotros nos habríamos besado" pensó asustada, pues solo de acordarse lo que experimento estando en los brazos del guerrero le hacía tener esa certeza.

De pronto las palabras que su amigo le dijera con tanta intensidad vinieron a su mente, "Si tan solo supieras, lo que significas para mí"… ¿Debía tomar eso como una declaración? ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de ella?, más y más dudas rondaban por la mente de Bulma torturándola, finalmente y después de mucho meditarlo, decidió preguntárselo directamente, si sus sospechas resultaban falsas no pasaría de una vergüenza momentánea, y si no... bueno lo mejor era no pensar en ello, ya vería entonces que hacer para solucionarlo.

A pesar de su determinación inicial pasaron unos días antes de que la mujer de cabello celeste se decidiera a buscar a Goku, cuando por fin lo hizo condujo su nave hasta la montaña Paoz sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado a la casa de los Son, de sobra conocía lo celosa que era Milk como para decirle que necesitaba hablar a solas con Goku, además el asunto requería discreción no deseaba que nadie se enterara de esa visita a su amigo, sin salir de la aeronave pasó varios minutos pensando en algún pretexto para abordar al guerrero, sin que una sola idea coherente cruzara por su brillante cerebro, "Me estoy comportando como una tonta", "Seguro estoy yendo demasiado lejos con todo esto" "Más vale dejar todo como esta" se dijo alejándose del lugar, sin siquiera sospechar que su presencia había sido detectada precisamente por aquella persona con la que deseaba entrevistarse.

- ¿De dónde vienes? –pregunto el príncipe apenas la vio bajar de la aeronave.

- No te aparezcas de la nada, vas a matarme de un infarto –respondió ella asustada.

- Ya es tarde, ¿dónde estabas? –volvió a insistir su pareja.

- Fui a casa de Goku –acepto la mujer después de desistir de su idea inicial de mentirle.

- ¿Qué tenías que hacer en casa de ese insecto? –refunfuño el saiyayin.

- Demasiadas preguntas Vegeta, no estarás celoso ¿o sí? –exclamo ella guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! –se mofó tratando de ocultar su sonrojada expresión.

- No entiendo tu curiosidad entonces –señaló ella divertida.

- Ese clon tuyo no ha dejado de llorar desde hace una hora –explico él con falsa indiferencia.

- Iré a ver que le ocurre –contestó dándole un beso al notar la preocupación por Bra que Vegeta trataba de esconder.

Apenas entró a la habitación la pequeña dejo de llorar, en un gesto de súplica la niña le indico a su madre que quería estar en sus brazos, la peliazul no tardo en acceder y la arrulló hasta que se quedo dormida.

- La malcrías demasiado –reclamo su pareja desde el marco de la puerta.

"Como si tú no lo hicieras", pensó ella.

- Es una descendiente del linaje saiyayin y debe honrar a su raza, tiene que ser fuerte –añadió el príncipe.

- Ni siquiera tiene un año, déjala tranquila –pidió la mujer.

- En cuanto esté en edad voy a entrenarla, te guste o no –advirtió Vegeta.

- Ya lo decidiremos.

Señalo ella dejando a la bebe en la cuna, después se acerco al guerrero y con el dedo índice acarició su barbilla. "Voy a dormir ¿vienes?" pregunto juguetona logrando una sonrisa de parte de su pareja. A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levanto y se preparo para ir a la oficina de la Corporación, últimamente tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar, hubiera deseado que su padre siguiera ocupándose de los negocios, pero hacía tiempo que el Sr. Briefs se había retirado de la presidencia, ahora todo el poder y las decisiones recaían sobre ella.

Suspirando por el difícil día que estaba por enfrentar abandonó su casa y se dirigió a las oficinas centrales, el tráfico fue tal que llego al edificio corporativo de pésimo humor, afortunadamente su primer junta de la mañana resultó una maravilla lo cual le devolvió la sonrisa. La tarde había caído cuando decidió retirarse de aquella montaña de papeles por revisar y salir a comer algo a la plaza cercana, le gustaba mucho pasear por ese lugar, pues justo enfrente había un parque que a últimas fechas acostumbraba frecuentar.

Ese día no fue la excepción, cuando termino de comer cruzo la acera, necesitaba relajarse un poco y para ello no había nada mejor que caminar bajo las sombras de los árboles, los tacones altos que llevaba terminaron por hacerla desistir pronto de su paseo, agotada se sentó en una de las bancas, frente a ella un grupo de infantes jugaba en los columpios, pensó en su hija y en traerla un día, le hacía falta pasar tiempo con su pequeña, no le gustaba dejarla al cuidado de la niñera mientras trabajaba, por eso le urgía encontrar alguien capaz que pudiera ejercer las funciones del presidente y mantener la compañía estable.

Estaba tan ocupada imaginando a Bra disfrutando del lugar que no se dio cuenta de los niños que habían comenzado una pelea a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba, por cinco minutos soporto aquel ir y venir de quejidos y gritos hasta que finalmente cansada de verlos discutir y motivada por su natural curiosidad que la llevaba a entrometerse en todo separo a los pequeños e investigó que ocurría, no tardo mucho en enterarse que el motivo de aquel pleito era la exigencia del pago de un helado que por accidente cayó al piso, el culpable no tenía dinero y no paraba de llorar, minutos más tarde la peliazul ya estaba junto al vendedor comprando nieves y paletas para los niños del parque.

- Como su amigo no vino, creo que al menos esta vez podré conservar el carrito –dijo el comerciante una vez que termino el alboroto del helado gratis.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto ella extrañada por el comentario.

- La última vez lo compró –respondió el hombre sonriendo, al ver que la peliazul parecía no comprenderlo explico- seguro no me recuerda pero yo a usted sí, hace un tiempo vendía hot-dogs en este parque y usted me compró el carro entero para su amigo.

- Debe estarme confundiendo –señalo la mujer creyendo que estaba loco.

- Créame jamás podría olvidarlo, no es algo que pase todos los días, aún recuerdo que antes de marcharme observe asombrado como su amigo se devoro el contenido del carro, nunca vi a alguien comer tanto –contesto admirado.

- Le repito que debe estar confundido, no conocía este parque hasta hace unos meses –afirmó la mujer lo más amablemente que pudo.

El hombre la miró, estaba seguro que era ella, no solo la recordaba por haberle pagado tan generosamente aquella vez, sino que la conocía por las portadas de las revistas de sociales.

- Podría apostar lo que fuera a que se trataba de usted –manifestó con certeza.

La actitud del vendedor comenzó a incomodarla "De dónde saca que yo compraría un carro de hot-dogs para un amigo"… "amigo" pensó, y entonces recordó una frase dicha por el hombre "Su amigo se devoro el contenido del carro".

- Parece que tiene buena memoria –dijo de pronto la peliazul.

- Sabía que lo iba a recordar –respondió complacido el vendedor.

- Hagamos una cosa, si logra decirme como era mi amigo, le pagaré el doble por los helados -ofreció la peliazul ansiosa de conocer el resto de la historia.

Interesado por la paga y considerando a Bulma como una rica excéntrica, el hombre se esforzó por recordar lo que le pedía.

- Era un hombre alto y de cabello negro… llevaba una ropa extraña, color naranja… como las que usan los luchadores en los torneos de artes marciales –contestó el hombre tras meditarlo unos minutos.

La científica palideció, la descripción aunque vaga, solo podía corresponder a una persona.

- ¿Hace cuanto que paso eso?... –pregunto ella al tiempo que buscaba su cartera.

- Déjeme recordar… creo que fue hace un año y medio más o menos –dijo el vendedor.

"Un año y medio"… repitió la mente de Bulma aún confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar, con una sonrisa nerviosa le pago al hombre, quien le agradeció la espléndida gratificación. Después abandono el parque apresuradamente al tiempo que se sentía sumamente intranquila. Durante el resto de la tarde no se pudo concentrar en sus actividades, así que delegó algunos asuntos a los ejecutivos más capaces y se marchó a su casa, en el trayecto a la Corporación la peliazul no hacía más que tratar de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese tiempo" se pregunto buscando su agenda electrónica, "Debí haber investigado al menos si ese vendedor recordaba la fecha en que dice haberme visto con Goku" pensó molesta por olvidar ese detalle, sin embargo al encontrar el calendario y revisarlo noto que solo existía una coincidencia… la boda de Gohan… ella había ayudado a Milk con los preparativos… pero no había visto a su amigo, nunca tuvo contacto con él hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

"Algo no está bien", se dijo al tiempo que trataba de recordar cada momento que dedico a los preparativos de la boda, sin obtener más que vagas y borrosas memorias que para nada coincidían con lo dicho por el hombre del parque, por fin se rindió le estaba dando una terrible jaqueca, todo era demasiado extraño. Apenas llego a la Corporación, descendió de la limosina y entro a la casa.

- Hola mamá, llegaste temprano –saludo Trunks al verla atravesar el jardín.

- Hola cariño–respondió ella acercándose a darle un beso que su hijo recibió sin mucha emoción.

- No soy un bebé –exclamo el niño avergonzado.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma reparó en la presencia de Goten quien después de saludarla, miro a Trunks con expresión divertida.

- Lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas acompañado, guardaré mis besos para después –dijo ella riendo al darse cuenta que su hijo había entrado en "esa etapa de la vida" donde las demostraciones de amor materno eran objeto de burla por los amigos – Que disfruten la piscina –añadió al tiempo que se marchaba.

Después de ir a la habitación de Bra a asegurarse que estuviera bien y encontrarla profundamente dormida con una expresión tan angelical, que tuvo que conformarse con mirarla por temor a darle un beso y despertarla, salió en dirección a su recámara, de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abrió el botiquín y sacó las píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, estaba por tomárselas para descansar un rato cuando reparó en una cosa… Goten estaba en su casa, lo más seguro es que con lo sobreprotectora que era Milk, enviaría a Goku a buscarlo, entonces tendía la oportunidad de hablar con él y aclarar todos sus dudas, por lo que sin perder tiempo salió a su balcón.

- ¡Trunks! –grito con fuerza para llamar la atención de su hijo.

"¿Y ahora que hice" pensó el niño asustado por el tono de voz de su madre.

- ¡Ven de inmediato! –volvió a gritar ella.

Esperando un regaño, voló hasta el balcón quedando a una distancia prudente que le permitiría escuchar a Bulma y a la vez huir de ser necesario.

- Quita esa cara de miedo, no voy a reprenderte –dijo la peliazul adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto él más tranquilo.

- Necesito que cuando venga Goku a recoger a Goten le digas que necesito hablar con él –respondió su madre sin más- pero hazlo a discreción ¿está bien?.

- Se lo diré, aunque no entiendo porque el misterio –señalo con suspicacia el menor.

- Bueno es que… recuerdas el día que fuimos a conocer a la hija de Gohan –menciono ella al tiempo que Trunks asentía- pues Goku me pidió que le hiciera una cámara para entrenar, en ese momento lo vi tan emocionado que le dije que si… pero después de pensarlo mejor no es una buena idea, tu padre se molestaría conmigo, por eso necesito hablar con él a solas, no quiero que Vegeta arme líos -explicó tratando de que su mentira piadosa sonara convincente.

- No debiste haber aceptado en un principio –reprochó Trunks pensando en su padre.

- ¡Solo haz lo que te digo! –expreso la peliazul con tanta autoridad que a su hijo no le quedaron ganas de decir nada más.

Mientras regresaba a la habitación, Bulma se sintió culpable por haberle mentido a Trunks, pero esa era la única manera de poder hablar con Goku y encontrar las respuestas que tanta falta le hacían, abrumada por el intenso dolor que la aquejaba tomo sus píldoras y se recostó un rato, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Menos de dos horas después el sonido de su celular la despertó "Al menos ya me siento mejor" dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, sin mucho ánimo revisó la agenda que su secretaria acababa de enviarle para la mañana siguiente, "Juntas, más juntas, y una comida de negocios… que gran día me espera" pensó con sarcasmo al momento en que se levantaba para ir con su hija, la pequeña estaba en su cuna jugando con aquel oso de peluche que le había comprado apenas unas semanas antes, tan ocupada se encontraba la niña que apenas si le prestó atención cuando se acerco, Bulma acarició el cabello celeste de la pequeña sin obtener siquiera una mirada de su parte.

- Sé que por la mañana no vine a verte, pero tenía una reunión que atender –se disculpo- Si por mi fuera estaría aquí todo el tiempo –confeso la mujer a su retoño.

La niña alzo la vista, parecía que por fin había logrado llamar su atención, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la científica al sentirse absuelta de sus faltas maternas, sin embargo al notar que la niña miraba fijamente hacia otro lado, dirigió su vista hacia aquel punto, en la puerta estaba Goku.

- A pesar de que es una bebe ya puede sentir el ki –dijo aquel aproximándose.

- No digas tonterías, todavía es muy pequeña –comento la mujer caminando hacia él.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? –pregunto el guerrero con nerviosismo al sentirla tan cerca.

- Vamos a la sala, hay muchas cosas que necesito que me expliques –pidió ella en voz baja.

Una diminuta esperanza se encendió en el corazón de Goku al escucharla, primero lo había buscado en la montaña Paoz y ahora quería hablarle, quizá el alma de Bulma había encontrado la manera de recordar lo sucedido entre ellos.

- Hablaremos de lo que sea, pero no ahora –respondió tras un momento.

- ¿Por qué no? –indago la peliazul confundida.

- Mañana regresaré y te diré lo que quieras, espérame en tu laboratorio –dijo él antes de desaparecer.

Segundos después Vegeta entró en la habitación.

- ¿A que vino ese insecto? –murmuro el príncipe entre dientes.

- Por Goten –contesto su mujer lo más tranquila que pudo.

- El mocoso ese sigue afuera con Trunks –señalo el saiyayin mirándola fijamente.

- Goku quería ver a la niña –manifestó Bulma sintiéndose culpable por mentirle.

Vegeta la observo sin convencerse de la explicación, pero no dijo nada, su mujer tenía días actuando extraña, y cuando eso sucedía lo mejor era dejarla, o de lo contrario podía explotar, así que se concentro en mirar a la pequeña de cabello celeste que le sonreía como toda una princesa. Bulma por su parte se pregunto si estaba bien ocultarle a su pareja lo que había pasado, sabía que la confianza era la base de toda relación, pero como iba a decirle que estuvo a punto de besarse con Goku cuando conocía la rivalidad que existía entre ellos, no, lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras con su amigo, cuanto antes, solo así se sentiría mejor.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien y les este yendo de maravilla. Ojala que este capítulo les haya gustado, por cierto no quisiera sonar repetitiva, pero de nuevo me atrevería a recomendar a quienes no lo han hecho que lean el fic que precede a este, "La boda de Gohan" considero que es importante para que puedan comprender algunos de los capítulos que vendrán, de todos modos comprendo que a veces no hay tiempo, por lo que trataré de que las referencias que haga resulten claras.

LDGV- Gracias por los saludos, finalmente recordé poner los guiones, que si he de ser sincera me causan un poco de problema, los olvido constantemente jaja.

Review anónimo- Agradezco mucho el comentario, y tienes razón cuando dices que la imaginación es libre y dentro del fanfiction todo es permitido =).

Dramaaa- Sobre lo que comentas de Goku, entiendo que no te resulte del todo creíble suele suceder, y no te preocupes no me molesta el review. =)

Draga1- Jeje siempre recibo comentarios sobre lo cortito de los capítulos, se que a diferencia de muchos escritores de esta página, mis episodios son muy pequeños, pero es que así soy yo, muy concreta, si me pusiera a escribir todo lo que me viene a la mente no se qué pasaría, creo que terminara alucinándome demasiado. =)

Dr Facer- Agradezco tus observaciones, en cuanto a la separación de mis notas de autora, siempre las pongo, pero cuando subo el capítulo no las incluyen, creo que es un problema de formato, y si se que resulta confuso pero aún no encuentro la solución, espero que en este capítulo si aparezcan.

Charme- Gracias por el review, y respecto a lo que me preguntas de Goku y Bulma, me llevaría mucho tiempo explicarlo, te recomendaría que leyeras el fic de "La boda de Gohan", donde todo este romance es que se da. =)

RikaYolei- Aprecio el comentario y ojala sigas leyendo el fic =)

Bonus kun- Te agradezco mucho lo que comentas del fic, espero que tu opinión se mantenga a lo largo de los capítulos.

Me despido de todos, deseándoles un feliz fin de semana, que la pasen muy bien.

Muchos saludos. =)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos (respetuosos) en los review =).

Jessibloom


	5. Confesiones

**Capítulo 5 **

**Confesiones**

"_**Hay secretos que queman el alma de quien los guarda, su liberación solo puede terminar de dos formas… o trae alivio o más sufrimiento aún" **_

Desde que comenzó el día Goku trató de controlar su ansiedad, pues solo pensaba en hablar con Bulma, al principio pensó en inventarle cualquier cosa para no delatar su secreto, pero tras meditarlo se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de ocultarle aquel breve pasado que los unía, estaba enfermo de extrañarla, de soñar con sus besos, de añorar su presencia y tener que conformarse con la imagen de sus recuerdos. Si ella le preguntaba le diría toda la verdad, y si como esperaba Bulma le correspondía de nuevo, pelearía por la peliazul ante quien fuera, esta vez no dejaría que se la arrebataran de los brazos. Antes de abandonar su hogar observó a Milk regando las plantas, "Perdóname, pero seguir negando lo que siento, es imposible" pensó apenado al verla, después se marchó en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma apuraba al chofer para llegar a su casa cuanto antes, toda la mañana pensó solamente en aquella cita donde esperaba descubrir el misterio que parecía envolverla, incluso había cancelado sus últimos compromisos de la tarde para encontrarse con Goku. Por fin la limosina arribó a su destino, una vez que el motor se detuvo la mujer descendió del vehículo y bajo aprisa, cruzo el inmenso jardín y abrió la puerta de su laboratorio, apenas puso un pie dentro distinguió la figura que ya esperaba por ella.

- Vegeta no tardara en darse cuenta que estas aquí –dijo ella cerrando la puerta - así que hablemos rápido.

- No te preocupes por él desaparecí mi energía –respondió su amigo tranquilamente. Durante la noche anterior, había analizado la situación, necesitaba tiempo para explicarle a Bulma lo que había ocurrido, pero con Vegeta y Trunks ahí no sería fácil, la única opción para no ser descubierto era ocultar su ki.

"Que listo" pensó ella sorprendida, mientras se sentaba junto al saiyayin.

- Te ves nerviosa –mencionó él de pronto.

- Lo estoy –acepto la mujer- Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? –pregunto el guerrero trayendo el primer tema que se le vino a la mente.

Bulma suspiró, el valor jamás solía abandonarla pero ahora no encontraba las palabras precisas, haciendo un esfuerzo pudo hilar sus ideas finalmente.

- Quería aclarar lo que paso el día que casi nos… el día que fui a ver a tu nieta, todavía no entiendo que me sucedió –acepto avergonzada- Y respecto a lo de ayer, tuve que mentirle a Trunks para que te avisara que quería hablarte, porque ocurrió algo extraño… mientras paseaba en el parque, un vendedor me dijo una historia ridícula que aunque trate de recordar no pude –respondió ella esperando que cuando le contara a Goku el se riera y lo negara.

- Seguro te hablo de aquella vez que me compraste un carro entero de hot-dogs –soltó él como si nada haciéndola palidecer.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?... –trato de averiguar la mujer sin poder creer que esa historia fuese real.

- No fue importante, quizá por eso no lo recuerdas –respondió el con tristeza.

- Por favor, soy una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta ¡Una maldita genio, jamás olvido nada!...

Al advertir la manera en que Bulma se había alterado, la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos celestes y el temor en su voz, tuvo miedo de su reacción si le contaba la verdad.

- Sucedió hace mucho, es todo –menciono el guerrero dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que paso en el parque? -pregunto ella al tiempo que se interponía entre el saiyayin y la puerta.

Para Goku, era demasiado, la situación se salía de control, sus sentimientos habían alcanzado el punto crítico, la cercanía de la mujer le hacía perder la cordura, el aroma de su perfume le intoxicaba los sentidos, con suavidad trato de apartarla, un espasmo eléctrico los recorrió a ambos cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto. La magia se repetía, la atracción surgía de la nada envolviéndolos por completo, ella luchó por resistirse, pero él la tomo en sus brazos y la beso antes de que el momento se esfumara de nuevo…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto la peliazul al separar sus labios de los del guerrero.

- Te amo –confeso al fin su amigo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó la mujer angustiada.

-Te amo Bulma –musito vehementemente mientras buscaba de nuevo su boca.

- Por favor detente –dijo ella ante la intención de ceder a aquel contacto.

- No puedo, llevo mucho tiempo deseando besarte otra vez…

Las últimas palabras del guerrero devolvieron a la científica a la realidad.

- ¿Otra vez?... –inquirió ella alejándose de los brazos de Goku- Dime de qué rayos estás hablando -exigió.

- No es la primera vez que te beso… hace tiempo te confesé que te amaba, y en ese momento tú me aseguraste que sentías lo mismo por mí –soltó el guerrero mirándola a los ojos-

- Eso no es posible –señaló ella mirándolo confundida.

- No te estoy mintiendo, lo juro -expreso el saiyayin con franqueza- Bulma -musito tomando su mano entre las suyas- lo que voy a decirte sonara increíble, pero hubo un momento en que tú y yo…

Goku comenzó entonces a relatarle a su amiga aquel pasado que los unía, la peliazul escuchó de labios del guerrero una historia sorprendente, sobre cómo había descubierto su amor hacia ella a partir de una plática con Gohan, lo difícil que fue para él ocultarlo, el accidente que tuvieron con la aeronave, el día que acompañaron a su hijo mayor a comprar la sortija de compromiso y lo que había ocurrido en el parque, como fue que Goku sostuvo una pelea con Vegeta cuando este se entero de lo que ocurría, el dolor de sus hijos y esposa al saber que la amaba, la plática que tuvo con Mirai Trunks después de que el príncipe se marchara, el dolor de ambos al ver que sus vidas se desmoronaban, las razones que lo obligaron a tomar la decisión de arreglar las cosas invocando al dragón para borrar la memoria de ellos y sus familias, así como la intervención de Milk en el deseo a Shen-Long…

- Por eso es que recuerdo todo y tú no –finalizó el.

Bulma guardo silencio por unos minutos que a Goku le parecieron eternos, en el rostro de la peliazul podía leer el desconcierto que sus palabras habían producido en ella, sintió miedo de lo que le diría y de lo que podría suceder.

- Hace unos momentos no parabas de hacer preguntas y ahora te quedas callada –dijo él impaciente.

-¿Qué se supone que diga?... –pregunto la mujer cuando al fin pudo hablar.

- No lo sé… -admitió el saiyayin.

- Mientras te oía hablar, traté en vano de sentir algo que me dijera que todo era verdad, pero no fue así –respondió Bulma rompiendo el silencio que se produjo en la habitación- Lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de toda esa historia fantasiosa y la dejemos donde esta… en el pasado -declaró la mujer con firmeza.

De todo lo que el guerrero esperaba escuchar, eso fue lo único para lo que no estaba preparado. Con una tranquilidad inesperada Bulma negaba todo y le destrozaba el corazón, nunca creyó que ella podía hacerle algo semejante, ¿Qué iba a decirle ya? si era evidente que sus sentimientos por él habían muerto con aquella petición al dragón, hubiera querido gritarle que cada palabra era cierta y que la mejor prueba de ello era el amor que aún le tenía, lo habría hecho de no ser porque sintió la presencia de Vegeta acercándose al laboratorio, alterado como estaba había dejado que su ki lo delatara, pocos segundos después la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, el príncipe los miro con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakarotto? –pregunto con fastidio.

- Vine porque…

- Goku quería que le hiciera una cámara de entrenamiento como la tuya –respondió la mujer adelantándose a lo que pudiera decir su amigo.

- Espero que te hayas negado –contesto su pareja.

- Si que se ha negado –respondió Goku con amargura.

- Lo siento de veras –dijo ella mirándolo con lástima.

- Soy yo quien lamenta haberte molestado, pero tranquila, te prometo que no volveré a tocar el tema –exclamo Goku mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese gusano estaba aquí? –reclamo Vegeta apenas estuvieron solos.

- No pensé que te importara, siempre lo has evitado –señalo su mujer como si nada.

- Tampoco me contaste lo de la cámara de entrenamiento –insistió él.

- No te lo dije porque lo olvide, he estado muy presionada –dijo la peliazul temiendo que su esposo hubiese escuchado parte de la conversación con Goku.

Vegeta estaba por responderle cuando el teléfono celular de Bulma timbró. Ella lo tomo rápidamente y contesto, "¿Podrías cuidarla un rato más?" "Necesito terminar el prototipo de la nueva aeronave cuanto antes" decía la mujer a su interlocutora, el fino oído del saiyayin le permitió identificar esa familiar y molesta voz al otro lado de la línea, lo cual le hizo olvidar su molestia inicial para llevarlo a otros asuntos que también eran de su interés, "Gracias mamá" dijo su pareja antes de colgar.

- No creo que tengas que trabajar en ningún prototipo, son solo pretextos para dejarle la crianza de Bra a la anciana o a la humana tonta –soltó el príncipe con disgusto.

- Si tanto te molesta que mi madre o la niñera la cuiden, entonces deberías hacerlo tú –respondió Bulma más aliviada al darse cuenta que el saiyayin había dejado el tema de Goku a un lado.

- Yo tengo que entrenar –declaro él.

- Y yo que mantener a flote la empresa que nos da el dinero para vivir como lo hacemos, si te parece cambiamos de papeles, yo entreno y tu trabajas –se defendió la mujer.

- ¡Un príncipe de los saiyayins jamás se rebajaría a realizar tareas ordinarias! –bufó con indignación el guerrero.

- ¡Entonces deja de quejarte! –respondió la peliazul en el mismo tono.

- Lo haré cuando cumplas con tus obligaciones mujer –sentenció el con arrogancia.

El último argumento llevo a Bulma al límite de sus emociones, no solo estaba afectada por la reciente confesión de su amigo, sino que ahora Vegeta le reclamaba algo que era injusto, a pesar de sus ocupaciones siempre buscaba el tiempo para su familia y él lo sabía, la confusión y la rabia se juntaron y la hicieron explotar.

- ¡A pesar de los años sigues siendo un bastardo egoísta! –grito al tiempo que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Vegeta la miro sorprendido, no pensó que la mujer reaccionaría así, él solo pretendía jugar un poco con ella, buscar cualquier excusa para entablar una de esas batallas verbales con las que disfrutaba molestarla, en vez de eso la tenía frente a sí llorando como una chiquilla. "Sabía que estaba por explotar", se dijo recordando el extraño comportamiento de la peliazul en los últimos días, sin embargo no se dejaría vencer en una pelea que ni siquiera acababa de comenzar.

- Tal vez soy un bastardo egoísta, pero en todo caso es mejor que ser una mujer caprichosa y sentimental como tú –se burlo esperando una respuesta igual de mordaz.

Bulma lo miró y no dijo nada, sintió la necesidad de alejarse así que salió del laboratorio dejando ahí a un muy confundido y molesto Vegeta. Ya en su habitación la científica se tiró en la cama y abrazo su almohada, se sentía indefensa y asustada, lloraba porque sabía que le había mentido a Goku, si bien no había podido recordar nada de lo que él le había contado, si pudo sentir que existía algo que los unía, lo noto en aquel beso que el saiyayin le robo, pero como iba a admitirlo después de que Goku le contó lo que sus familias sufrieron por su causa, ¿Cómo me atreví a hacerles eso" se reprochó sintiendo la culpa golpearla como una ola, y "¿Qué debo hacer ahora con esto que siento?" se pregunto una y otra vez sin encontrar la respuesta.

Lejos estaba la científica de imaginar, que en las montañas el saiyayin se hacía la misma pregunta que ella, Goku estaba abatido había acudido al mismo lugar donde descubrió lo que sentía por Bulma, el sitio en el que por primera vez conoció la magnitud de lo que significaba amar a una mujer, pensó que estar ahí lo reconfortaría después de la decepción que acababa de sufrir, sin embargo no fue así, parecía que solo hacía más profundo su dolor, hasta ese momento había creído que los sentimientos eran algo bueno, algo positivo, incluso en el tiempo que calló su amor por ella logro encontrar algo de paz y de resignación, mismas que ahora se venían abajo mostrándole la parte negativa a la que durante toda su vida trato de no prestar atención.

Aunado a eso, sentía que era un tonto y un ingenuo, por creer que su sola confesión bastaría para recuperar a Bulma, ahora estaba claro que la había perdido, como mujer y como amiga, porque no podría verla a la cara después de haber sido rechazado tan brutalmente, no podría mirar de nuevo esos ojos celestes sin recordar la lástima que observo en ellos, ni olvidar que ella no sentía nada por él. Por primera vez en su vida Goku se sintió desorientado, sin un motivo ni un propósito para seguir, sus ilusiones habían desaparecido junto con la esperanza de que Bulma lo amara.

Atormentado por la amargura que surgió en él, regreso a su hogar, al escucharlo llegar Milk se asomo desde la cocina y alegremente le anunció que la cena estaría en unos minutos, Goku asintió y después se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras se recostaba pensó en su mujer, y la forma en que lo recibió, se avergonzó de sí mismo al reflexionar que esa misma mañana había pensado en abandonarla para correr a los brazos de Bulma, entonces lo entendió, Milk sufría por él, de la misma forma en que él lo hacía ahora por la peliazul, y sintió compasión por ambos, puesto que nunca serían correspondidos.

Días más tarde el saiyayin pensó de nuevo en lo sucedido con Bulma, y en su reacción, quizá había esperado demasiado de ella, era comprensible que se sorprendiera ante aquella historia, y que no la creyera de inmediato… "Quizá cuando logre superar la primera impresión se dará cuenta de que me ama", "Aún existe esa posibilidad" se repitió el guerrero por días, días que pronto se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses... fue entonces cuando tuvo que aceptar a pesar de sí mismo que había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida, la esperanza había muerto solo le restaba seguir adelante, sin ella.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos:

¿Qué tal?... ahora si, las cosas se pusieron intensas, a partir de aquí comienza lo bueno jajaja. Hay como me gusta este fic, en fin aprovecho para comentarles algunas cosas, la primera de ellas es que se me acabo el tiempo libre, regreso a la universidad, esta vez para titularme (que emoción) por lo que las actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes, todo dependerá de la inspiración y de los momentos que encuentre para escribir, espero que eso no los desanime a seguir la lectura de esta historia.

La segunda cosa que quiero comentar es la de los review, sorry no sabía que no se podían responder en las notas de autor, si leí el reglamento pero como esta en inglés creo que no hice una buena traducción jejeje, así que de ahora en adelante les responderé en el review reply =), ahora si me voy a descansar un poco porque estoy algo agotada, les mando un saludo muy grande a todos. Y por supuesto gracias por sus comentarios.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos (respetuosos) en los review =).

Jessibloom


	6. Cambios

**Capítulo 6**

**Cambios**

"_**¿Dónde está mi vida… cuando no estás tú en ella?..."**_

Otro día de entrenamiento llegaba a su fin, pelear era lo único que podía conseguir que Goku sobrellevara la cruel decepción que había vivido, después de esperar por meses que ella lo buscara, tuvo que aceptar que la peliazul lo había apartado de su vida, y que no tenía otra opción más que arrancarse del corazón sus sentimientos por ella, "Voy a olvidarte" se prometió a sí mismo mientras volvía a su hogar.

Los meses siguieron pasando, y con ellos el cambio en la personalidad de Goku fue haciéndose más evidente, el primero en notarlo fue su hijo menor, antes su padre lo invitaba a sus entrenamientos, o al menos le dedicaba tiempo y era cariñoso, ahora ni siquiera se molestaba en esbozar una sonrisa cuando lo veía. Milk también se extraño del nuevo comportamiento de su esposo; solo unas semanas después del nacimiento de Pan, el comenzó a cambiar, con el tiempo la mujer se había acostumbrado a su distanciamiento, pero de pronto era como si un muro infranqueable se hubiera levantado entre ellos, Goku se volvió hermético, apenas si les dirigía la palabra, su actitud era indiferente, constantemente se aislaba de su familia, era completamente opuesto a lo que solía ser; sorprendió a todos cuando comenzó a irse por largas temporadas a las montañas, el pretexto para quedarse ahí era el extenuante horario del entrenamiento que había comenzado, cosa que nadie comprendía en una época de paz.

Milk en un principio resintió su ausencia, pero al paso de los primeros doce meses se acostumbro a no tenerlo cerca, cierto que seguía amándolo pero estaba acostumbrada a dejarlo ir y a estar sola, además su nieta ocupaba todo su tiempo y dedicación, la morena se había consagrado a Pan en los últimos años con una devoción tal que constantemente Gohan y Videl se veían obligados a cederle su papel de padres.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación, Bulma seguía al frente de la empresa, no por falta de personal capacitado, tiempo de sobra había tenido para encontrar a alguien idóneo para su puesto, pero no renunció porque había encontrado en su trabajo como Presidenta el refugio perfecto, las horas que pasaba en la oficina le brindaban la soledad que necesitaba, la ayudaban a aliviar esa angustia permanente que llevaba en el alma desde su último encuentro con Goku, sobre todo la hacían olvidar la tentación de buscarlo, de estar a su lado. Esa era la parte sencilla de su día, lo difícil comenzaba cuando regresaba a su casa y encontraba a Trunks la mayor parte del tiempo acompañado por Goten, que era el vivo reflejo del padre, entonces los recuerdos volvían a atormentarla, por lo que siempre que podía evitaba cruzarse con él para no sucumbir a sus ansias de saber de Goku.

Al mismo tiempo vivía temiendo despertar sospechas en Vegeta, siempre que hablaban se cuidaba bien de no mencionar a su amigo, de no defenderlo cuando su pareja se expresaba mal de él, se esforzaba también por no dejar ver en su mirada la agitación que sentía cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Así era su vida diaria, lo único que realmente lograba confortarla era cuando llegaba a la habitación de Bra y sostenía a su hija en sus brazos, observando en sus ojos azules aquella expresión alegre y despreocupada que ella conocía muy bien.

Esa mañana en especial, Bulma se despedía de los ejecutivos de la Capital del Norte, estaba complacida de su desempeño en la empresa, acababa de firmar un contrato por demás ventajoso para la Corporación, las ganancias serían inmensas, todavía sonreía satisfecha cuando su secretaria abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y la llamó.

- Su hijo la busca –murmuro su asistente en voz baja.

- Lo atenderé en unos minutos –respondió la peliazul, mirando a los ejecutivos que la esperaban.

- Lo siento –dijo la secretaria apenada- pensé que la junta había terminado.

- No importa, dile que por favor espere en mi oficina –señalo a la joven antes de cerrar la puerta.

Poco después los empresarios se marcharon, Bulma se quedo en la sala organizando los contratos que acababan de firmar, "fue un éxito" se felicito mentalmente, las negociaciones habían sido difíciles pero al fin había conseguido la financiación completa de su investigación, ella pondría el intelecto y los ejecutivos del Norte el dinero. Tan ocupada estaba en halagarse a sí misma, que su secretaria tuvo que carraspear varias veces para llamar su atención y recordarle que la esperaban, la peliazul sonrió y tras pedirle que guardara los papeles en la caja de seguridad, se marchó en dirección a su oficina.

- Disculpa la demora –dijo a manera de saludo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en la junta? –pregunto el adolescente sonriendo.

- Nada mal –respondió la mujer- Conseguí la financiación completa.

- ¿Y ya decidiste en que proyecto vas a invertir el dinero? –indagó Trunks visiblemente interesado.

- Aún no, tengo demasiadas propuestas que revisar, apenas termine la de Gohan…

- Deberías aceptar esa –sugirió sin dejarla continuar- Goten me contó todo sobre el proyecto de su hermano, creo que representaría una buena inversión.

- Me alegra escuchar que te interesas en los negocios de la empresa, estoy segura que algún día serás un buen presidente –contesto orgullosa guiñándole un ojo.

- Algún día –respondió su hijo sin mucha emoción- Por cierto, ya que mencione a Goten hay algo que me gustaría pedirte…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Pues su cumpleaños será en un mes y quisiera organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en casa ¿Puedo? –pidió Trunks con una sonrisa.

- Me parece bien, pero quizá el prefiera estar con su familia ese día –señalo la mujer nerviosa ante la idea de tener que ver de nuevo a Goku.

- No lo creo –mencionó el adolescente con voz seria.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto con curiosidad la peliazul.

- Bueno… no puedo decirte son cosas de Goten –contesto su hijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Es algo malo entonces –insinuó la mujer.

-No.

-Si no es algo malo, no encuentro razón para que no me lo digas –dijo su madre.

- Esta bien, tu ganas –contesto Trunks al ver la expresión de la peliazul- La razón por la que quiero hacerle la fiesta sorpresa, es porque Goten ha estado muy preocupado y triste últimamente, parece que sus padres se van a divorciar.

Ante el comentario de Trunks, Bulma dejo caer los papeles que sostenía, era evidente que la noticia la había impactado.

- No me imagino a Milk hablando de divorcio –menciono mientras acomodaba las hojas que se habían revuelto.

- Bueno… sus padres no han dicho que se van a separar –acepto el muchacho.

- Entonces no veo porque Goten piensa algo así –bufo la peliazul sorprendida por la capacidad adolescente para dimensionar las cosas.

- Él lo cree porque sus padres no viven juntos –al ver la expresión incrédula de su madre, el muchacho continuó- a lo que me refiero es que el señor Goku no pasa tiempo en su casa, lleva mucho tiempo recluido en las montañas, entrenando, Goten dice que cuando va a buscarlo, su padre apenas si le presta atención, que ni siquiera va a saludarlos de vez en cuando, que se ha vuelto solitario y triste.

Al escuchar a su hijo, Bulma bajo la mirada, pensó que solo se trataba de una tontería sin importancia, no creyó que de verdad existirían motivos reales para despertar la preocupación de Goten. Tanto tiempo esperando recibir noticias de Goku y cuando por fin lo hacía, estas eran desalentadoras.

- Esa es la razón por la que pasa mucho tiempo en la casa, se siente solo –siguió diciendo su hijo- Después de tantos años sin tener a su padre siente que lo ha perdido otra vez, además con Gohan y Videl ocupados en el trabajo y su madre cuidando a Pan, nadie le hace caso, quiero darle ánimos con la fiesta –finalizó Trunks mirándola con sus ojos azules.

- Tienes mi permiso –consintió ella con una sonrisa triste.

- ¡Genial! –dijo su hijo entusiasmado.

- Te daré dinero para que pagues lo necesario, y guarda bien el secreto, no quiero que a tu padre le dé un ataque cuando se entere que habrá una fiesta de adolescentes en casa –respondió la mujer sacando su chequera-

- ¡Gracias mamá, eres la mejor!

Menciono el muchacho emocionado, y tras despedirse salió rápidamente del lugar. Una hora más tarde la secretaria irrumpió en la oficina, "Te llame porque necesito que canceles el resto de las citas, me voy a casa", dijo la presidenta, la joven asintió y salió a cumplir la orden, Bulma se levanto de su escritorio, tomo su portafolio y camino hasta el ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron se recargo en la pared, sentía una opresión en el pecho provocada por la angustia de saber que el saiyayin era infeliz, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por componerse cuando alguien más subió, finalmente el elevador se detuvo en la planta baja y ella pudo abandonar el edificio corporativo.

Esa noche Bulma no pudo conciliar el sueño, abandono el lecho conyugal y se dirigió a su laboratorio, recordó con detalle la plática que tuviera con Goku aquel día, la forma en que el la miró antes de irse, nunca lo vio tan afectado, no hacía falta mucha lógica para deducir que lo sucedido aquel día influyó en su estado actual, había marchitado su alma con su falsa indiferencia, nunca imagino que le hubiera causado tanto daño, pero ahora que conocía lo que pasaba con el saiyayin decidió que era el momento de hablar con él y confesarle el secreto que llevaba callando por tanto tiempo.

Lo haría a pesar de tener miedo de sus sentimientos y de verlo de nuevo sin estar segura de lo que podría pasar, "Es nuestro destino", se dijo a la mañana siguiente mientras tomaba algunos artefactos y los metía en su portafolio, tenía planeado pasar por la oficina, despachar los asuntos urgentes y después lo buscaría, en el fondo Bulma sabía que eso no era necesario, que nada había tan importante como para requerir su inmediata presencia, pero necesitaba ese tiempo para meditar un poco más en su decisión.

Unas horas más tarde abandono el edificio corporativo, "Debo hacer algo, no es justo que siga así" se dijo para darse ánimos, aún con dudas, tomó el radar que servía para detectar el poder de pelea y subió a su aeronave, "No será difícil encontrarlo, él es el más poderoso en la tierra" pensó mientras encendía el aparato y leía los datos que aparecían en la pantalla, con las mejoras que le había hecho podía filtrar la información, así que cuando obtuvo la lectura más alta, la siguió.

Goku entrenaba arduamente cuando algo rompió su concentración, una débil pero conocida presencia se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba, "¿Será una coincidencia?" se pregunto mientras su corazón se aceleraba, pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, cada vez sentía el ki más cerca de él, "Tengo que marcharme, no debo verla después de la manera en que me trato" se dijo a sí mismo.

El radar comenzó a sonar con fuerza, Bulma detuvo la aeronave y descendió, esperaba encontrar al guerrero pero no fue así, la lectura de la pantalla había desaparecido.

- Se ha ido –dijo decepcionada al comprobar que el lugar estaba desierto.

A pocos metros de ella Goku la miraba, sabía que Bulma no podía leer el ki por sí sola, a menos que usara uno de los radares saiyayins, por ello oculto su poder de pelea, sin embargo, a pesar de en un primer momento haber considerado alejarse, optó por no hacerlo, era demasiado el dolor que llevaba a cuestas, mismo que absurdamente desaparecía con la simple cercanía de Bulma, solo eso bastaba para mitigar la amargura que sentía, desde donde se encontraba siguió observándola hasta que pareció dispuesta a marcharse, entonces el guerrero se odio por ser tan débil, pues una fuerza superior a él lo hizo dirigirse hasta la mujer.

- ¿A qué viniste? –pregunto con una frialdad que sorprendió a la peliazul.

- Estoy preocupada por ti, quería saber si…

- Estoy bien –interrumpió él, dándole la espalda a Bulma para que no pudiera advertir la turbación en su mirada.

- Me alegro –respondió ella acercándose a él.

- Si eso es todo, volveré a entrenar –manifestó el guerrero dispuesto a emprender el vuelo-

- También quería disculparme –musitó la científica.

Goku se había alejado un poco, pero al escuchar sus palabras se detuvo, descendió y camino hasta ella.

- ¿No crees que después de cuatro años, tu disculpa sale sobrando? –soltó con amargura, mientras apretaba los puños.

- No eres el mismo –acepto la mujer desolada al observar su actitud.

- Tú provocaste este cambio –respondió secamente el saiyayin.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito explicarte lo que en verdad…

- No me interesa remover el pasado, ya no –interrumpió él con una mirada fría- Es tarde Bulma, en mi vida ya no hay lugar para ti.

Las palabras de Goku la hirieron profundamente, por un momento la peliazul se sintió estúpida, él tenía razón, demasiado tiempo había pasado como para retomar aquel asunto pendiente.

- Es cierto, después de todo no debería haber venido –murmuro con una sonrisa triste- Pero créeme mi intención no era despertar los viejos fantasmas, solo estaba preocupada, porque aunque sé que ya no me consideras tu amiga, yo aún conservo el mismo afecto hacia ti y lo que más deseo es tu bienestar.

- No necesito tu lástima -señaló el con la rabia reflejada en los ojos- no te atrevas a mirarme de nuevo como aquella ocasión en tu laboratorio.

- Te equivocas Goku, si te mire de esa manera entonces, no fue porque sintiera lástima por ti… sino por mí –acepto la mujer.

El saiyayin observo los ojos celestes buscando algún indicio de mentira en ellos, finalmente lo único que vio reflejado fue honestidad, mezclada con algo que se asemejaba al dolor que el mismo sentía.

- Explícate –ordeno al tiempo que trataba de conservar la poca serenidad que aún conservaba.

- Esa revelación fue muy difícil de afrontar para mí pues no recordaba nada de lo que hice… cuando me contaste lo que paso, sentí pena por mis acciones y el sufrimiento que cause en mi familia y la tuya, me arrepentí de manera tardía de haberme dejado arrastrar por una confusión –trato de explicar la científica.

- ¡Yo no estaba confundido, y tú tampoco! –grito él en un arranque de indignación- Si no hubiera sido así no habría hecho falta usar las esferas… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? –pregunto de pronto tomándola de los brazos.

- Debes entender que en ese momento fue más fácil negarlo todo –acepto la mujer comenzando a inquietarse ante su cercanía- La culpa que sentía era menor si veía las cosas de esa forma; si atribuía todo a un simple enredo en nuestros sentimientos ninguno de los dos resultaba completamente responsable de aquel desastre, por eso preferí pensar que mentías, fui cobarde, lo sé.

- Nunca te mentiría en algo así -susurro con vehemencia el saiyayin en su oído- La única verdad es que tú me amabas, tanto… como aún te amo yo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de la mujer, estaba atrapada en los brazos del guerrero, inundada por el calor de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el latido acelerado de su propio corazón, no tenía sentido seguir huyendo… así que a Bulma no le quedo más que rendirse, se había rehusado a aceptar la verdad ante él, aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido había pensado en engañarlo, creyó que podía sostener su mentira, convencerlo de que todo fue un error, de que siguiera adelante y olvidara el pasado, cuando sabía que ella misma no era capaz de hacerlo, sentía ese amor resurgir de su alma con una fuerza insólita, con tanta intensidad que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por alejarse y así no probar los tentadores labios del guerrero.

- Desde que hablamos aquella ocasión supe que decías la verdad –admitió por fin la peliazul- Pero al mismo tiempo tenía claro que habíamos sido amigos toda la vida, y que eso no existiría más… ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo contándome lo que pasó? –pregunto al tiempo que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- No podía seguirme callando, era demasiado para mí –musitó él - Estaba cansado de pasar los días añorándote cada segundo, sin pensar en nada más que estar a tu lado.

- Comprendo lo duro que debe haber sido para ti guardar lo que paso como un secreto, se que sufriste mucho, y que soy egoísta al reclamarte que me lo hayas dicho, pero hasta el momento de tu confesión yo era feliz con mi familia, con tu amistad, en cambio ahora no hago más que sentir culpa –manifestó la mujer sollozando.

El alma del saiyayin se conmovió al verla tan vulnerable, ahora entendía lo mucho que la había afectado la verdad, que equivocado había estado al creerla indiferente, por un momento quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevió.

- Yo también he sido egoísta –declaro amargamente el guerrero- Desde el deseo al dragón, decidí resignarme y conformarme con verte feliz, creo que lo estaba logrando hasta esa tarde en que casi nos besamos, ahí fue que todo cambió… te sentí más cerca de mí que nunca, me convencí que podía recuperarte, que aún y cuando no recordaras nada tus sentimientos seguían ahí, eso me cegó, no pensé en las consecuencias. Debí imaginar que contándote la verdad solo te haría daño –finalizo mirándola con tristeza.

- Estos años han sido muy difíciles para mí –respondió ella bajando la mirada.

- No quiero que sigas sufriendo –dijo el guerrero con ese tono suave que la mujer conocía muy bien- No debes sentir culpa por algo que ya paso.

"Que ironía" pensó la peliazul, "Vine aquí con la intención de confortarlo y es él quien me consuela a mí".

- Olvídalo todo, sigue con tu vida –agregó el saiyayin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bulma miró a Goku, en sus ojos azabaches podía notar el esfuerzo que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, la ternura y la preocupación que había en cada una de ellas, entonces deseo decirle toda la verdad, revelarle que su amor estaba vivo más allá de ellos dos, que había una persona que llevaba en su sangre la prueba innegable de sus sentimientos…

- No es posible que olvide el amor que siento por ti –confeso ella en un arrebato- Cada vez que veo su rostro yo…

- Me sucede lo mismo con Milk, por eso me aleje de casa -interrumpió Goku creyendo que se refería a Vegeta.

Bulma se quedo en silencio, "¿Cómo se lo digo", se pregunto mientras buscaba en su corazón la fuerza para develar su secreto.

- A pesar de todo aún te amo, no me importa nada más.

Exclamo el guerrero sosteniendo delicadamente su mentón acercándose cada vez mas ella, haciéndola olvidar todo, mirándola para asegurarse que no le reprocharía nada si la besaba, atrayéndola definitivamente hacia sí tras leer el consentimiento en los ojos celestes, uniendo su boca a la de la peliazul para liberar sus ansias contenidas… un beso prohibido, pero libre de culpa por ser el resultado de los sentimientos que les nacían del alma, traidor por venir de aquellos cuyas vidas estaban atadas a las de alguien más, placentero por el tiempo que se llevaba añorándolo, inútil, porque ella sabía que al terminar todo seguiría como antes.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño contacto de su piel borraba todo el dolor que podían sentir, parecía imposible, pero un solo beso compensaba los años alejados, los remordimientos, la amargura, ¿Qué castigo podía haber para aquellos que actuaban dominados por el amor?...

"Me siento feliz en sus brazos" reconoció Bulma para sí, mientras se recostaba en el pecho de guerrero. "Ahora comprendo que nunca podré olvidarla" pensó el saiyayin al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello celeste de su amada.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo? –pregunto Goku volviéndola a la realidad.

- Sabes que no puedo–respondió ella con tristeza mientras veía desaparecer del rostro del guerrero esa fugaz esperanza que se había adueñado de él.

- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros entonces? –se escuchó decir al saiyayin.

- Nada…

Dijo la peliazul bajando la mirada, sabiéndose incapaz de repetir la historia, ella no podía dejarse llevar otra vez por sus sentimientos lastimando a todos en el proceso, "Bra es tu hija y ella sufriría también" pensó reprochándose la decisión que acababa de tomar de callar ese secreto, ¿Qué caso tenía decirle a Goku la verdad?, si solo le haría más daño, lo mejor era ponerle punto y final a la situación.

- Hace un momento te sentí como el Goku de siempre, daría lo que fuera porque siguieras así. –musito la mujer.

- Sin ti no puedo –admitió el tomando su mano.

- Por eso solo queda una opción –respondió la peliazul haciendo un esfuerzo por entregarle al guerrero lo que acababa de extraer de su saco.

- Bulma no…. –exclamo él desesperado.

- Es demasiado tarde para nosotros, no funciono en el pasado y no funcionaría ahora… lo único que me importa es que empieces de nuevo y seas feliz, te amo Goku.

Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y se alejaba rápidamente, dejando al saiyayin completamente desconcertado, sosteniendo el radar del dragón en sus manos.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Por fin llego el capítulo… debo confesar que lo tenía listo desde el viernes pasado, pero cuando lo leí sentí que le faltaba intensidad, por lo que me di a la tarea de corregirlo y aumentarlo hasta que quede satisfecha, aunque se me parte el corazón cada vez que hago sufrir a estos dos sniff, pero todo tiene una intención y una razón de ser, que será más obvia conforme siga el fanfic, y no digo más porque se pierde el chiste jajaja.

Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer la historia y dejar un review, y me disculpo por no responder a ellos nuevamente, pero casi es hora de irme a clases y apenas si me alcanzan los minutos para subir el capítulo.

Espero les guste este episodio y si no, me lo dejan saber. =)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Un saludo muy grande a todos y hasta la próxima ;)

Jessibloom


	7. Máscaras

**Capítulo 7**

**Máscaras**

"_**Ocultar, disfrazar, aparentar, ¿Acaso queda otra opción cuando lo que siento debe permanecer callado obedeciendo a un bien mayor?".**_

El saiyayin observo el objeto que tenía en las manos una y otra vez, ahí frente a él estaba la posibilidad de olvidarse de todo aquello que lo había estado torturando por años, solo debía encenderlo y todo acabaría pronto, olvidaría el amor, los celos, la soledad, el dolor, la amargura, los recuerdos se irían y el volvería a ser feliz, lo único que debía hacer era apretar ese pequeño botón plateado…

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí la peliazul conducía su aeronave, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, sabía que en poco tiempo todo terminaría, con la ayuda de las esferas Goku podría olvidar aquel amor imposible que los unía, y ella tendría que guardar ese sentimiento que dominaba su alma en lo más profundo de sí misma, ocultaría ante todos lo mucho que lo amaba, haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque todo volviera a la normalidad. "Nunca volveré a sentir sus besos, la calidez de sus brazos, ni esa felicidad que experimento con su cercanía"… pensó desolada, "Debo ser fuerte"… "Todo terminará pronto" prometió a su corazón que no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

Semanas después…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goten! –gritaron al unísono los invitados cuando vieron entrar al joven.

- ¡Genial, una fiesta sorpresa! –exclamo él emocionado.

- Todo fue idea de Trunks –dijo su cuñada.

- Eres el mejor –señalo Goten al joven de cabello lila mientras alzaba ambos pulgares.

- Lo sé –respondió aquel con una sonrisa.

- Este es nuestro regalo –dijo Milk de pronto- espero que te guste.

Goten abrió la caja que su madre le había entregado, dentro había un suéter que estaba seguro Gohan había elegido, pues no solo le quedaba bien, sino que era adecuado a su edad. Después de ese vinieron los demás presentes, el muchacho abría cada uno con una emoción contagiosa, de pronto levantó la vista y miró a su padre, sin duda tenerlo cerca de nuevo era el mejor regalo que podía obtener, no sabía que había ocurrido pero de pronto él había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, había regresado a su casa y pasaba más tiempo con él y su madre, de nuevo el joven sentía que eran una familia.

- Este es el último –exclamo Bulma atrayendo su atención.

- ¿Una cápsula? –respondió él confundido.

- Dentro esta tu regalo –dijo Trunks alzando los ojos- Pero no vayas a abrirlo aquí…

La motocicleta apareció frente a todos, al tiempo que el joven de cabello lila se llevaba una mano al rostro.

- ¡Gracias! –grito el del cumpleaños haciendo caso omiso del desastre que se había ocasionado.

Los repentinos lloriqueos llamaron la atención de los presentes, que se volvieron hacía las pequeñas que gimoteaban desconsoladamente ante la pérdida irreparable del pastel.

- No lloren –pidió Goku acercándose a las niñas.

- Pero abuelito yo quería pastel –protestó Pan.

- Yo también –añadió Bra con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con una sonrisa conciliadora el saiyayin levanto en sus brazos a las niñas y las llevo al jardín, Vegeta observo fastidiado como Kakarotto se atrevía a llevarse a su princesa, y más aumento su molestia cuando su mujer salió tras ellos. A unos pasos del enfadado saiyayin, Milk observaba la escena mientras trataba de controlar sus celos. Recordó entonces esa noche hacía unas semanas, cuando Goku regreso a su casa después de una larga ausencia, ella estaba por acostarse cuando escucho la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse, se sorprendió cuando vio a su esposo frente a sí, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo distinguir como en los ojos del guerrero aparecía una disculpa, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, la presencia del saiyayin lo decía todo, la emoción que la embargo fue tan grande que corrió a abrazarlo y él respondió el gesto.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento –admitió el guerrero.

- Ya lo creo que si –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? –pregunto el saiyayin con timidez.

- Por supuesto –había respondido ella agradecida por el milagro ocurrido.

Desde entonces volvió a ser feliz, al principio temió que fuera solo una ilusión y que quizá Goku volvería a recluirse como antes, pero al pasar los días y ver a su esposo junto a ella sin intención de volver a marcharse, comenzó a recobrar la fe que había perdido, "Paso mucho tiempo, pero al fin estamos juntos otra vez" se dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

A pesar de su reciente felicidad, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el jardín su cara se transformo, Bra estaba al lado de Goku pidiéndole que la lanzara al aire como hacía con Pan, la morena observo con disgusto como su marido tomaba delicadamente a la pequeña y la sostenía en sus brazos para después elevarla, al tiempo que se escuchaban las risas de la niña que parecía sumamente divertida, Bulma que se encontraba al lado de ellos, sonreía también, "¿Qué acaso nunca dejaré de sentir celos?" se pregunto sintiendo como su inseguridad crecía al verlos juntos, pues era tanta la felicidad que transmitían, que cualquier persona ajena que los viera pensaría que eran una familia. Afortunadamente aquello no duro demasiado, Bulma regreso a la sala y comenzó a platicar con Videl, aprovechando la situación la morena salió al jardín.

- Será mejor que la bajes –exclamo acercándose hacia donde se encontraba su marido.

- Solo estamos jugando –contesto Goku con una sonrisa.

- Puede lastimarse –insistió Milk.

- Yo cuidare que nada le pase –respondió su esposo tranquilamente.

- Ya es suficiente juego –dijo ella tratando de alejarlo de la pequeña.

- ¡No!

Escuchó decir de pronto Milk mientras unos pequeños ojos azules la miraban, manifestándole la inconformidad que su dueña sentía, por su intervención en sus juegos.

- He dicho basta –exclamo la mujer con firmeza ante esa mirada tan similar a la de Bulma y que tanto le molestaba.

- Quiero seguir jugando señor Goku –dijo la niña en una súplica.

- Volvamos a la fiesta, ahora –insistió la mujer a su marido.

- ¿Qué les parece si regresamos con los demás?

Pregunto el saiyayin a las niñas tratando de que la tensión se aminorara, pues lo que estaba ocurriendo había llamado la atención de Vegeta que acababa de salir y se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? –pregunto con molestia al ver en el rostro de la peliazul algunas lágrimas a punto de brotar.

- No es nada –dijo Goku con una sonrisa- Jugaremos otro rato después –aseguro a Bra mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

- ¿Lo promete? –pregunto ella emocionada.

- Lo prometo.

Con la situación resuelta, Goku cargo a las niñas en sus hombros y entró a la sala, Bulma observó a su amigo pasar junto a ella y aunque sonreía, por dentro sentía una opresión en el pecho, "Padre e hija juntos, ojalá fuera así siempre" pensó tristemente sabiendo que no era posible, aunque lazos de sangre unían a su pequeña con Goku, ellos jamás sabrían su secreto.

- ¿A qué se debe esa cara mujer? –inquirió el príncipe que acababa de entrar.

- Estoy cansada –respondió ella refugiándose en su pecho en busca de consuelo.

- Trabajas demasiado –contesto Vegeta un tanto aturdido ante tan repentina y pública demostración de afecto.

- Y aún tengo cosas por hacer.

Señaló la mujer abandonando sus brazos, pues el nudo que sentía en la garganta crecía a cada momento, lo más aprisa que pudo dejo la sala y se dirigió a su laboratorio, tras cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella y se dejo caer al piso, era demasiado para ella ver a Bra con su verdadero padre, esa sonrisa de la niña cuando estaba cerca de Goku le generaba culpa, ella había roto cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento entre ellos al quedarse en silencio, todo en aras de no desatar una tragedia, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de saber que el hombre que amaba era feliz sin ella, ahora comprendía el suplicio del saiyayin en los años pasados, porque solo verlo junto a Milk, desataba en ella los celos más profundos.

"No puedo regresar a la fiesta ahora" se dijo sintiéndose incapaz de seguir fingiendo felicidad, cuando su alma estaba destrozada, así que decidió quedarse en el laboratorio un rato. Sin abandonar el piso, la peliazul miró a su alrededor, en ese lugar Goku la había besado, le había dicho que la amaba, en ese mismo sitio ella descubrió que ese amor había trascendido las barreras del olvido y del tiempo, y estaba vivo en su hija.

Poco después de la confesión de Goku, una idea comenzó a darle vueltas en la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada dulce y melancólica que el saiyayin le dedico después de que Bra naciera, ni tampoco podía hacer a un lado el recuerdo de lo que él dijo ese día… "_Parece muy frágil pero no lo es, puedo sentir que es fuerte y al mismo tiempo es tan linda y pequeña, que no parece real… Al verla pienso en cuanto me hubiera gustado tener una hija como ella". _

En ese momento le conmovió la emoción que el saiyayin sentía por la pequeña, pero tras saber lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, comenzó a inquietarse ante el presentimiento de que esa reacción podía deberse a eso que ella siempre considero ridículo pero que ahora parecía encajar perfectamente, el llamado de la sangre.

Fue así como tomó la decisión de hacer la prueba de paternidad ella misma, con el pretexto de realizar una investigación sobre genética saiyayin, pidió a Vegeta y a Trunks muestras de sangre y cabello, cuando las obtuvo, comparo las de su pareja con las que previamente había obtenido de Bra, el resultado del test fue negativo, el shock que eso le ocasiono fue tan grande que trató de convencerse a sí misma de que había cometido un error, que el aparato diseñado para tal fin, tenía defectos, así que volvió a realizar la prueba, esta vez comparando las muestras de Vegeta y Trunks, mientras esperaba los resultados rogó porque ocurriera lo mismo que la ocasión anterior, así quedaría demostrado que todo se debía a una falla tecnológica, pero no fue así, esta vez y como era lógico el test dio positivo.

De nada sirvió que repitiera la prueba una y otra vez, los resultados siempre fueron los mismos, incluso envió nuevas muestras de su hija y el príncipe a los laboratorios más reconocidos en el ramo de la genética, todos le confirmaron lo que ella no quería aceptar, Vegeta no era el padre de Bra. Cuanta desesperación sintió entonces pensando en que alguien se enterara de eso, una información así podría traer consecuencias funestas.

Cómo iba a decirle a Vegeta que esa niña a la que adoraba, su pequeña princesa, era hija de Goku… y peor aún que saberlo había sido para ella una noticia feliz, pues a pesar de sus miedos, se sentía dichosa de tener algo que la unía al hombre que amaba… "Ironías de la vida" pensaba Bulma cada vez que veía al príncipe con Bra, pues a pesar de su carácter frío, la niña lograba despertar en él ese instinto paternal que Trunks en sus primeros años no logro, "Ella es su debilidad y ni siquiera lleva su sangre" se decía, y eso la llevaba a concluir que una tragedia caería sobre la pequeña si la verdad llegaba a saberse.

Por eso no le dijo a Goku la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad, solo callando protegería a la niña de la culpa inmerecida que recaía en ella, sabía que era cruel ocultarle la verdad a ambos saiyayines, porque por un lado Goku desconocía su paternidad y con ello jamás podría acercarse a su hija y llamarla así, por otro, Vegeta criaba como suya a una niña que no solo no le pertenecía, sino que además y por azahares del destino resulto hija de la persona que por años había sido su más grande rival y a quien mas de una vez dijo odiar.

"Debo apartar esos recuerdos" se dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por volver al presente, "Ahora ya todo se arreglo, Goku me ha olvidado, el es feliz y Bra también, es todo lo que debe importarme". Con desgano se levanto del piso, se arreglo la ropa y aparto de su rostro las lágrimas que caían, por el reloj supuso que la fiesta de Goten estaba por terminar y ella tenía que despedirse de sus amigos, estaba obligada a actuar con normalidad, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos la delataran, tras respirar profundamente por unos minutos, abandono el laboratorio, no había dado más de tres pasos cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba suavemente del brazo.

- Goku –exclamo con sorpresa.

- Solo quería agradecerte por la fiesta de Goten –dijo él con una media sonrisa.

- No tienes porque, Trunks fue el de la idea –señaló la mujer sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- De todas maneras gracias.

- Debo volver con los demás –murmuro ella tímidamente al advertir que el guerrero aún no la soltaba.

- Espera un momento por favor –pidió Goku sin romper el contacto- Tengo algo que te pertenece.

Por fin la mano que la sostenía se aparto para entregarle el radar del dragón, la peliazul alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azabaches del guerrero que parecían atravesar su alma.

- ¿Entonces tú?...

- Nada ha cambiado -exclamo el saiyayin.

- No entiendo, ¿Si todo sigue igual porque no me lo dijiste? –pregunto la mujer sin comprender- Cuando te vi, me pareció que eras el mismo Goku de antes.

- Solo en apariencia –confeso él- Aún te amo, no puedo ni quiero olvidarte.

- Debes hacerlo –dijo la peliazul aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviada de saber que seguía amándola.

- Ya tomé mi decisión –declaro el guerrero con firmeza.

- Solo complicas más las cosas…

Dijo Bulma mientras sentía que la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a desaparecer, Goku acaricio su rostro y se acerco a ella, estaba segura que la besaría cuando de pronto el se detuvo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el guerrero miraba fijamente en una dirección, la sensación de ser descubiertos estremeció a la peliazul, quien se separo rápidamente del saiyayin y regreso a la sala donde todo parecía normal, "Estuvo cerca" se recriminó una vez que se convenció que nadie los había visto, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquila, ahora que sabía que todo seguía exactamente igual no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento sus sentimientos la arrastraran y la hicieran cometer una locura que pusiera en riesgo su secreto.

En el jardín Goku pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, no se sentía culpable, es más, una parte de él hubiera deseado que los descubrieran, que pasara algo que lo obligara a terminar con esa farsa autoimpuesta, como le dijo a Bulma, él solo era el Goku de antes en apariencia, volvió a su casa tras reflexionar en que estaba haciendo sufrir a sus hijos, solo por ellos decidió cambiar su actitud, solo por Goten contenía en ese instante las ganas de gritarle a Vegeta que amaba a Bulma.

Cuando el saiyayin se unió al grupo que aún quedaba en la fiesta, hubo un momento de tensión entre él y la peliazul, una mirada basto para que ambos comprendieran que debían permanecer alejados, un paso en falso era algo que no se podían permitir en ese momento, sus ojos decían demasiado y había testigos capaces de advertirlo, la tentadora y peligrosa idea de un nuevo reencuentro estaba presente en ellos, al despedirse los dos supieron que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos =), ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado del fic? Pues no, es solo que como comente en capítulos anteriores estoy en medio del proceso de titulación, tengo clases hasta el sábado sniff, mi tiempo libre es muy reducido y generalmente estoy tan agotada mentalmente que las ideas no fluyen y me quedo estancada, afortunadamente en México hubo suspensión de clases por el festejo del Bicentenario de la Independencia y aproveche para tenderle una trampa a la inspiración y mantenerla como rehén hasta terminar este capítulo.

Les comento el porqué de la tardanza en subir la actualización para no dar pie a más especulaciones, pues muchos me han preguntado por mensaje privado, si los comentarios negativos me han desalentado, agradezco su interés y les pido que no presten atención a eso, lamento que de cierta forma ustedes se vean envueltos en la situación, y por eso me atrevo a decirles que apliquen aquello de "A palabras necias oídos sordos" que en este caso sería más como "A letras necias ojos cerrados" o algo así, como verán la inspiración se escapo jaja.

Y bueno para finalizar con mi discurso, aunque las actualizaciones van a tardar más de lo que me gustaría, mi compromiso por la historia sigue, no está en mis planes dejarla a medias.

Les envió muchos saludos a todos los que siguen la historia y se toman el tiempo de comentar y de preocuparse por mí, muchas, muchas gracias ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo =)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Jessibloom


	8. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 8 **

**Reencuentro**

"_**Llego el momento de dejar de fingir, hoy solo quiero obedecer los dictados de mi corazón, aquellos que por tanto tiempo pretendí no escuchar"… **_

En la montaña una pareja yacía abrazada en la hierba, sus cuerpos desnudos y aún entrelazados se negaban a romper esa unión, si, había sido una imprudencia, una locura dejarse arrastrar por la pasión que surgía de aquel amor que se profesaban, pero desde el instante en que acordaron verse sabían que eso iba a suceder, desde el primer momento en que estuvieron frente a frente aquella tarde sintieron como la tensión se acumulaba en el aire, como sus sentidos suplicaban por la cercanía del ser amado, el anhelo de sus labios por un nuevo roce, se reconocieron hambrientos de caricias, y decidieron poner fin a esa espera y apagar la propia sed y la del otro.

El pretexto para verse había sido lo de menos, "Había que dejar las cosas claras" dijeron, aún cuando sabían que eso no era más que una mentira, una pantalla para ocultar lo que verdaderamente deseaban, y que fue evidente cuando al encontrarse no hubo nada de qué hablar, ningún tema fue tocado, lo único que tenían en mente era poner fin a la larga espera, la elección del lugar lo decía todo, un sitio apartado, oculto, perfecto para aquellos que no desean ser vistos.

Y entonces se dejaron llevar, justificándose a sí mismos, diciéndose que ese encuentro era para no asfixiarse en la desesperación de saberse lejos, para no seguir con ese dolor que les generaba seguir fingiendo ante los demás una indiferencia que no sentían, cuando en realidad llevaban años añorando su piel, soñando en secreto con aquel momento, hasta que finalmente el deseo sobrepaso a ambos. La unión de sus cuerpos les confirmaba la fuerza de sus sentimientos, les hacía tener la certeza de que se pertenecían, que eran una misma alma y un solo corazón.

Desde el momento en que la verdad de sus sentimientos salió a la luz, su mundo había cambiado, parecía estar lleno de falsedad, mentiras y apariencias, se había vuelto el escenario perfecto donde ellos eran los actores que interpretaban un papel que les resultaba pesado, pretendiendo todos los días que su vida era normal y feliz, cuando no era así, cuando lo que hacían era jugar a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero en estos instantes por fin todo cobro de nuevo ese sentido de realidad, de nuevo se sentían vivos.

La peliazul descansaba sobre el pecho del guerrero mientras este acariciaba su cabello con una dulzura infinita, el saiyayin hubiera dado su vida entera por permanecer así, envuelto en el cuerpo de la mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo amando, añorando, por percibir todos los días el aroma de su piel mezclado con el suyo, por escuchar como su respiración regresaba a la normalidad lentamente, por sentir el calor que de ella surgía llenarlo de paz, pero no fue así, el viento comenzó a soplar amenazando con llevarse las ropas que reposaban en el pasto no muy lejos de ellos, la pareja se levanto entre risas y corrió para impedirlo.

Cuando lograron recuperar todas las prendas, se tendieron de nuevo en el césped para besarse nuevamente, estando juntos la sensación de dicha era tan grande que bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento más allá de ellos dos. El mundo estaba detenido, en ese momento no existía más que su amor y el deleite que este les producía, estaban intoxicados por su mutua necesidad, parecían dos adolescentes que acababan de descubrir el amor por primera vez.

Poco a poco la tarde comenzó a caer, al notarlo la pareja se separo con renuencia, sabían que el sueño había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, al momento de despedirse no hubo lágrimas ni palabras tristes, solo una media sonrisa y una mirada que prometían un nuevo encuentro. Bulma subió a su aeronave y condujo sin prisa alguna, había en ella una sensación de paz y felicidad que la embargaba, Goku puso una mano en su pecho mientras miraba el vehículo alejarse, después de mucho volvía a sentir que su corazón latía con energía, que despertaba de ese sopor en el que por años había estado sumido.

Horas más tarde la peliazul llego a su casa, antes de entrar miró la edificación que por años fue testigo de su felicidad, y que ahora no era más que el sitio donde estaba obligada a quedarse, por unos segundos deseo darse la vuelta y regresar al lado de Goku sin que nada le importara, porque aunque le dolía acababa de darse cuenta que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, no deseaba seguir siendo la mujer del príncipe, solo quería gritar la verdad, acabar con la mentira que la unía a Vegeta, encontrar comprensión en Trunks y llevarse a la pequeña Bra e iniciar junto a ella y Goku una vida nueva.

Haciendo acopio de valentía, camino hasta la puerta central y atravesó la sala, necesitaba reunir sus fuerzas para enfrentar la verdad, encontrar las palabras precisas para hacer el menor daño si es que eso era posible, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en las fotos familiares que su madre tanto insistía en colocar a pesar de lo reducido que resultaba el espacio en la repisa, cerró los ojos intentando recrear esas imágenes, es cierto había sido feliz con Vegeta, pero eso había terminado hacía mucho cuando descubrió que amaba a Goku, ahora ansiaba su libertad más que nada en el mundo.

- ¡Mami! –escucho de pronto volviendo a la realidad.

- Hola cariño –respondió afectuosamente a la pequeña que se abrazaba a sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –pregunto la niña entusiasmada.

- Ya es tarde, debes dormir –argumento la mujer.

- Solo un momento… por favor –rogó Bra con esa expresión que la desarmaba.

- Esta bien, solo un rato –acepto la peliazul mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

Durante más de una hora Bulma permaneció con la pequeña jugando a todo lo que a Bra se le ocurría, mientras lo hacía miraba a su hija detenidamente pensando en lo mucho que Goku disfrutaría pasar tiempo con ella, buscando en cada gesto de la niña semejanzas con el saiyayin, encontrando en la dulzura y la mirada inocente de la pequeña el reflejo del hombre que le había robado el corazón.

- Es muy tarde para que sigas despierta Bra –exclamo el príncipe entrando inesperadamente a la habitación.

- ¿Quieres tomar té? –pregunto la niña al tiempo que simulaba servir una taza.

- Vete a la cama –señalo el guerrero con fingida severidad.

- Mira puedes sentarte ahí –respondió Bra señalando un sitio junto al oso de peluche.

- He dicho que es hora de dormir –interrumpió él haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír ante el encanto de la niña.

- Vamos cariño –dijo la peliazul.

Vegeta observo a su mujer tomar a la pequeña en brazos y recostarla en la cama, tras darle un beso ambos se retiraron de la habitación.

- ¿Adónde vas? –pregunto Vegeta mirando a la peliazul a punto de descender las escaleras-

- Al laboratorio.

- Lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana –señaló él interponiéndose suavemente en su camino.

- Tengo que trabajar en un prototipo –dijo la científica lo más tranquila que pudo.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para relajarte primero?...

Exclamo el saiyayin con voz insinuante, mientras recorría la espalda de la mujer con la punta de sus dedos, provocando en ella un estremecimiento.

- Ve a dormir, te alcanzare en cuanto pueda.

Escucho responder a la peliazul, que se alejo de inmediato, como si le huyera. Aún incrédulo permaneció al pie de la escalera hasta que escuchó la puerta metálica de la entrada. Entonces apretó los puños, no era la primera vez que lo rechazaba, pero si la primera en que percibía algo que nunca espero en ella, frialdad.

Bulma entró al laboratorio con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, temiendo que Vegeta insistiera y la buscara de nuevo, no podía estar con él cuando acababa de confirmar que sus sentimientos hacia el príncipe habían muerto, ni siquiera la abrumadora pasión que los unió en un principio existía ya, solo había un hombre al que deseaba pertenecerle tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y así imaginándose en sus brazos, arropada por su calor, se quedo dormida.

A diferencia de la peliazul que descansaba plácidamente, una mujer no podía conciliar el sueño, su marido no había regresado a casa, a pesar de la hora la morena aún no apagaba la luz de la habitación, tampoco dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta de su dormitorio esperando verlo aparecer en cualquier segundo, "¿Dónde estás Goku?" se preguntaba Milk una y otra vez.

Bajo el cielo estrellado como único techo, el saiyayin trataba de descansar, "Bulma es mía" se repetía para ahuyentar la visión de ella durmiendo en esos instantes al lado de Vegeta, no quería pensar en eso, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de hacerlo, "Ella me ama" aseguraba a los celos que amenazaban con apoderarse de él, "Me ama solo a mí" dijo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Por la mañana el guerrero se levanto y decidió volver a su casa, había meditado en lo delicado de la situación, no temía enfrentarse a Vegeta, porque aunque nunca se había ufanado de eso, era conocido por todos que lo superaba en fuerza, fácilmente le ganaría en una batalla, pero no se trataba solo de vencerlo, pensaba en lo que sucedería cuando sus hijos se enteraran y temía a su reacción, no deseaba ver de nuevo sufrir a su familia, desafortunadamente no quedaba otra opción más que callar.

Como si hubiera conocido los pensamientos de su amado, cuando Bulma despertó lo hizo segura de que su relación con Goku debía permanecer en el silencio, después de su apasionado encuentro su razón la abandono, pero mientras dormía su cerebro volvió a tomar el control, al pensar en la noche anterior, cuando estaba en la habitación de Bra y Vegeta apareció, pudo ver en los ojos celestes de su hija el amor que sentía hacia el que creía su padre, y como este afecto era correspondido por el saiyayin, comprendió entonces que arrancarla de su lado era una crueldad, decirle la verdad le rompería el corazón al príncipe y a su pequeña, pensó también en Trunks, aunque él era mayor y podía enfrentar la situación con madurez, también saldría lastimado cuando se enterara que ella amaba a otro, y que ese hombre era nada menos y nada más que el padre de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

"No puedo dar marcha atrás", "No voy a olvidar, ni hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió ayer… si quiero mantener vivo este amor debo callar", concluyó la peliazul antes de abandonar el laboratorio, convencida que al menos esta vez todo sería diferente, puesto que no habría máscara que llevar, seguiría siendo la mejor madre posible, mantendría a su familia unida como hasta ahora, pero no volvería a renunciar a Goku, los dos merecían ser un poco egoístas, merecían un poco de felicidad, aunque esta fuera clandestina.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Milk no dejaba de mirar la puerta, sentía en su pecho una angustia que no comprendía, como si temiera que su marido no fuera a volver jamás, a estas alturas sus nervios se encontraban casi destrozados, estaba por echarse a llorar cuando la figura frente a ella la hizo detenerse.

- Por fin apareces –dijo Milk al recién llegado.

- Lo siento, se me paso el tiempo entrenando –respondió Goku.

- ¿De verdad fue por eso? –pregunto ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –indago a su vez el guerrero al tiempo que se esforzaba por sostener la mirada de la mujer.

- Has estado actuando diferente desde la fiesta de Goten –dijo su mujer con voz apagada.

- Son ideas tuyas –murmuro el saiyayin secamente- Si no vine a casa fue porque quería seguir con mi entrenamiento –contesto aquel sorprendido por la naturalidad con que la mentira broto de su boca.

- Perdóname, tienes razón no debo desconfiar de nuevo –respondió ella abrazándolo- Pero necesito que me digas, que me jures que todo quedo en el pasado… que no hay más motivos para que te apartes de nuestro lado otra vez –rogo ella-

- No me iré a ninguna parte –aseguro el tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Te amo tanto Goku –exclamo Milk rodeando con sus brazos el torso de su esposo.

El saiyayin guardo silencio y respondió el abrazo de la mujer, sabía que le mentía, no volvió a su casa porque no deseaba hacerlo y la verdad era que Bulma jamás formaría parte de su pasado, porque la llevaba grabada en el alma, porque nunca renunciaría a ella otra vez. "Debo esforzarme, hacer que todo siga pareciendo normal" pensó mientras la morena buscaba su boca y lo besaba con ansia; afortunadamente aquello no duro demasiado, Goten comenzó a protestar desde la cocina por el desayuno, Milk se separo de su esposo y le sonrió, poco después abandono la habitación.

A pesar de sentirse más tranquilo por no tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales, algo seguía atormentando al saiyayin, ¿Bulma actuaría como él?... ¿Rechazaría a Vegeta?... ¿O simularía una pasión que no sentía?... solo de imaginarse al príncipe acariciando a su adorada peliazul le hacía encender la sangre, los celos que experimento apenas hacía unas horas volvieron con más fuerza y por primera vez comenzó a comprender lo que significaba odiar.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos, por fin subí el capítulo 8, lamento mucho la tardanza pero bueno ustedes ya conocen la razón por la que no puedo actualizar tan frecuentemente como quisiera, y les agradezco de verdad el interés por la historia y el tiempo que se toman para comentar, sus review me dan el ánimo necesario para vencer al cansancio y encontrar ratitos para ir escribiendo, se que tal vez pido demasiado, pero espero su paciencia pueda aguantar el lentísimo ritmo que lleva la historia.

También quiero agradecerles los buenos deseos y los halagos, me hacen sentir muy importante como si fuera una escritora de verdad =). Les mando muchos saludos a todos, que tengan un buen inicio de semana y que les vaya de lo mejor, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, y gracias otra vez ;)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Jessibloom


	9. Celos

**Capítulo 9**

**Celos**

"_**Y todo cambio cuando se formo este triángulo amoroso, los celos se volvieron la constante de mi vida, porque no dejo de preguntarme ¿a quién le estas mintiendo? Si a él o a mí"**_

La pequeña de cabellos azules miraba a la ventana esperando que en cualquier segundo la limosina de la Corporación hiciera su arribo, en sus manitas sostenía el libro de cuentos que deseaba le leyeran esa noche, mismo que tras varias horas de espera cayó al piso cuando su dueña se quedo dormida.

El príncipe que deambulaba en esos momentos por el pasillo, se asomo a la habitación para investigar aquel sonido, le sorprendió encontrar a Bra dormitando en una silla, "Otra vez se quedo esperándola" dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba delicadamente a la niña y la depositaba en la cama, permaneciendo unos minutos a un costado del lecho admirando en silencio a su pequeña princesa, con una ternura que dejaba salir en contadas ocasiones acaricio el cabello celeste con sumo cuidado, como si le deseara dulces sueños, antes de abandonar la habitación reparo en el libro que yacía en el suelo, una mueca de decepción se dibujo en el rostro del príncipe, a últimas fechas Bulma se había desentendido de todo, hasta de Bra.

Con Trunks nunca fue así, de hecho el siempre se quejó por la desmedida atención que la mujer brindó a su primogénito, pero ahora, parecía que a ella le importaban más sus juntas y sus negocios que su familia, cada día la veía más poco y siempre que trataba de acercársele ella encontraba un pretexto para huir, le había costado reconocerlo pero a últimas fechas había comenzado a sentirse solo, su compañía más frecuente era Bra, con Bulma fuera de la casa la niña lo buscaba constantemente, y aunque él en un principio evitaba a la pequeña, la insistencia de esta por seguirle a todas partes termino por hacerle ceder, se acostumbro a pasar más tiempo con ella, y aunque jamás lo admitiría su debilidad por la princesita saiyayin, se debía al hecho de que cada vez que la veía, encontraba en la pequeña el reflejo de la madre, los mismos rasgos, el mismo porte, de no ser por la candidez y dulzura que caracterizaban a la niña, serían idénticas, pensaba.

De pronto, la expresión meditabunda del príncipe cambio, la mujer había llegado a la casa podía sentir su energía, estaba seguro que pronto la escucharía subir por las escaleras, pero después de esperar unos minutos su semblante volvió a ensombrecerse, con pasos desganados se dirigió a su habitación, donde últimamente dormía solo, era tanto el trabajo de Bulma, que esta había optado por ampliar el laboratorio adecuando el espacio suficiente para añadir una recámara y un despacho, maldijo el momento en que dejo que eso sucediera, pues últimamente la mujer no salía de ahí, apenas llegaba a casa se encerraba en el laboratorio justo como había sucedido esa noche, hubiera deseado ir a buscarla, hacerle reclamos, pelear un poco, pero la peliazul ya no se prestaba a esos juegos, cuando trataba de molestarla para tener un enfrentamiento, ella apenas lo miraba y con indiferencia le respondía que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Recostado en esa cama que le parecía más amplia que nunca, Vegeta reconoció que jamás se le había pasado por la mente, que llegaría un día en que extrañaría los gritos y los reclamos de la científica, ahora comprendía lo que su mujer debía haber sentido cuando él abandonaba todo por estar entrenando, esa era la mayor ironía de su vida, nunca sintió el peso de la soledad hasta que conoció lo que era estar acompañado.

Ajena a las reflexiones de su esposo, Bulma tal y como Vegeta lo había pronosticado, se había refugiado en su laboratorio, era uno de esos días en que la culpa la atormentaba ferozmente, en el que no deseaba encontrarse con nadie, no quería ver la mirada de Trunks reprochándole haber faltado a su compromiso de esa tarde con él, ni tampoco disculparse con Bra por no haberle leído un cuento antes de dormir y mentirle prometiéndole que pasarían más tiempo juntas, mucho menos enfrentarse a la expresión con que Vegeta silenciosamente le reprochaba su abandono, y de ninguna manera quería escuchar la voz melosa de su madre diciéndole que su familia la necesitaba, mientras su padre le pedía que no trabajara tanto.

No, ya no quería escuchar a nadie salvo a ella misma y a su corazón, tenía casi un año viviendo un romance clandestino con Goku, y cada día que pasaba le era más difícil fingir ante su familia, por eso se aislaba constantemente, porque lo único que deseaba en momentos como este era estar sola, necesitaba recuperar su cordura, olvidar que una vez más acababa de estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba, quería borrar de su mente la locura de la que era presa, dejar de pensar por un segundo, en las caricias y los besos ilícitos que el saiyayin le prodigaba y que ella correspondía, deseaba tranquilizar su corazón que se agitaba solo de recordar la manera en que la miraban los ojos azabaches de Goku, solo evocarlo le hacía suspirar, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, después de sus encuentros regresaba a su hogar sin una parte de su alma.

Por eso se apartaba de todos, ya no podía verlos a los ojos sin sentir que la culpa la embargaba, su familia creía que su distanciamiento se debía a un exceso de trabajo, a su desmedida responsabilidad, cuando en realidad la presidencia era la excusa perfecta para justificar las largas horas que pasaba al lado de Goku, hacía meses que tomo la decisión y fue así que por fin delego sus actividades en los ejecutivos más importantes y capaces de la empresa, su familia la mataría si supiera que apenas si se presentaba un rato por las mañanas para vigilar el funcionamiento de la corporación, y que después de atender lo más urgente, le daba la misma indicación a la secretaria, "Si alguno de mis familiares me busca, dile que estoy en medio de una junta, o supervisando algún proyecto". Le decía a su joven asistente al tiempo que tomaba su bolsa apresuradamente.

Después escapaba en su auto a las montañas donde el saiyayin entrenaba, y ahí se abandonaba en sus brazos, cada día que pasaba le parecía que el tiempo que compartían era menor, cada vez era más difícil decirle adiós. Y sin embargo debía hacerlo, porque de sobra sabía que no podía pertenecerle por completo, que aunque su corazón y su mente estuvieran siempre con él, al final de sus encuentros ambos debían regresar con sus familias, lo único claro en la vida de Bulma, era que la posibilidad de renunciar a ese amor, no existía más, ya no tenía la fuerza para apartarse de Goku. Atrapada entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer, la mujer se recostó en la cama, esperando con ansia el siguiente amanecer.

El estridente sonido de la alarma hizo que la científica se incorporara rápidamente, sin perder tiempo se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha que recientemente había sido instalada en su nueva recámara, con fastidio comprobó que sus indicaciones para que la repararan no fueron atendidas, el agua caliente no servía y hacía demasiado frio como para bañarse así, podría repararla ella misma, pero eso la haría llegar tarde a la junta con los inversionistas, con expresión molesta tomo su bata y salió en dirección a la casa, mientras caminaba por el jardín vio las luces de la cámara de Vegeta encendidas así que suspiró aliviada al no tener que toparse con él en la habitación.

Bulma se había duchado y arreglado lo más pronto que le fue posible para evitar cualquier posible encuentro, solo necesitaba el portafolio que había dejado en el laboratorio y podría irse…

- Te ves apurada mujer –dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

- Lo estoy –respondió ella sin volverse.

- Podría llevarte, llegarías más pronto que en ese cacharro que sueles usar –ofreció el príncipe, de pronto.

La sorpresa de Bulma se dibujo en su rostro, ¿Acaso Vegeta estaba jugándole una broma?... aún dudando lo observo por unos segundos buscando en su rostro algo que le indicara que todo era un juego, pero solo encontró la mirada inmutable del príncipe, tras un vistazo a su reloj y darse cuenta de que no tenía más opción que esa para llegar a tiempo decidió aceptar. El saiyayin espero en el jardín mientras ella recogía su portafolio, después sin decir nada, la tomo de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo.

- Deberías pasar más tiempo con la mocosa, aún es una cría y necesita de ti –dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

- Tengo mucho trabajo –respondió ella arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento del guerrero.

- Todas las noches se queda dormida esperando que llegues -soltó él, para después añadir con amargura- y no es la única…

- Pobre Trunks, se que ayer le prometí que llegaría para conocer a su novia, pero no pude salir temprano –se justifico la mujer sintiendo arder sus mejillas de vergüenza ante la mentira que acababa de decir.

- No me refería solo a Trunks, esos ancianos molestos también me aturden preguntando por ti.

Entonces Bulma lo entendió, se trataba de él, ese ofrecimiento inesperado, esa tristeza que escapaba de su voz cuando le hablaba con supuesta indiferencia sobre lo que ocurría con su familia, era en verdad su manera de decirle que él también la extrañaba.

- Ahí está la Corporación –respondió la mujer cortando la conversación de golpe.

El príncipe descendió hasta el edificio y con renuencia aparto sus brazos de la cintura de la científica, "Gracias por traerme" musito ella lista para alejarse, entonces en un impulso Vegeta la atrajo hacia sí y la beso, necesitaba urgentemente un poco de contacto.

- Ya es tarde –dijo Bulma apartándose suavemente del guerrero.

- Trata de que Bra no espere mucho esta noche –murmuro él antes de marcharse.

Aún aturdida Bulma entro a su oficina, quedaban quince minutos todavía, con la ayuda de su asistente reviso los detalles del contrato que estaba segura firmaría pronto, poco después miró su reloj, ya la junta estaba por comenzar así que se marcho a la sala donde los inversionistas la esperaban, segura de lo que hacía sonrió a todos los presentes y ocupo su lugar; por dos horas concentro su atención en presentar cifras y proyecciones a los empresarios que maravillados ante las prometedoras ganancias optaron por cerrar el trato el mismo día, una vez cumplida su obligación, la científica abandono el edificio y condujo su auto hasta el parque donde hoy la esperaba Goku.

- Lamento la tardanza –dijo ella al tiempo que besaba fugazmente la mejilla del saiyayin.

- No importa –respondió aquel atrayéndola hacia sí para unir sus labios.

- Aquí no por favor –suplico la mujer temiendo que alguien pudiera verlos, después de todo ella era persona conocida, su cara aparecía constantemente en las publicaciones de los diarios.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –pregunto él con una sonrisa.

- Vamos donde tú quieras.

El guerrero la tomo en sus brazos y volando por el aire con una velocidad asombrosa la condujo entonces a un paraje apartado de la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –indago ella al observar la pequeña casa que se encontraba montaña abajo.

- Aquí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez –señalo él con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Lo sé –respondió su acompañante conmovida por el gesto- Pero es una imprudencia venir a la choza de tu abuelo, podrían descubrirnos, tu casa está muy cerca y…

El guerrero coloco suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la mujer.

- Ahora mismo no hay nadie, todos salieron, por eso quería traerte.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos –pidió ella nerviosa.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte –dijo el saiyayin sin hacer caso de las protestas de la científica.

Con renuencia, Bulma descendió hasta la cabaña, su temor desapareció al comprobar que en la casa cercana no había nadie, Goku la tomo de la mano y entro con ella a aquel recinto. La pequeña choza se había convertido en una especie de altar, en medio de ella se encontraba un nicho donde reposaba la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

- Este sitio significa mucho para mí –musito el guerrero a su acompañante- Todo el me recuerda a ti.

- Esto es muy romántico –tuvo que aceptar la mujer a pesar de sí misma-

- Aquí se cruzaron nuestros destinos Bulma –dijo Goku acariciando la mejilla de la peliazul- No soy muy bueno con las palabras y lo sabes, pero te amo y quería decírtelo en este lugar que es sagrado para mí.

- También te amo –respondió ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Si es así, entonces déjame pelear por ti –pidió el saiyayin.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?...

- Quiero enfrentarme a Vegeta –dijo el guerrero con voz firme.

- ¡Lo que dices es una locura! –exclamo la mujer solo de pensar la tragedia que eso podría significar.

- Sé que puedo vencerlo fácilmente, el tendrá que cederme sus derechos cuando lo derrote –respondió él con voz calmada.

- De ninguna manera permitiré que ustedes se enfrenten –sentenció Bulma mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Temes por él o por mí?... -pregunto el saiyayin dejándose arrastrar por los celos, sosteniendo a la peliazul por los brazos.

- Suéltame –ordeno ella al sentir que la presión aumentaba.

- Responde Bulma –exigió Goku al tiempo que liberaba los brazos de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué actúas así? –murmuro ella entre lágrimas- hasta hace unos instantes todo era perfecto, no entiendo…

El guerrero se llevo las manos a la frente y se cubrió el rostro, estaba arrepentido, la peliazul tenía razón lo había arruinado todo, tratando de calmarla se acerco nuevamente y acaricio su cabello con la mayor dulzura de la que fue capaz.

- Lo siento no quería comportarme así, es solo que…

- Nada te justifica –interrumpió Bulma apartándose.

- Te amo demasiado –dijo el guerrero buscando las manos femeninas- por eso me vuelvo loco cada vez que los veo juntos…

- No tienes motivos para estar celoso.

- Esta mañana los vi –soltó el saiyayin abrumado solo de recordar- Él te beso ¿O vas a negarlo?.

- Así fue, pero para mí ese beso no significo nada y lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces porque lo dejaste? –volvió a inquirir el guerrero víctima de los celos que sentía.

- Porque un beso es lo único que puedo permitirle ya –dijo la peliazul y después añadió con amargura- A diferencia de ti y de Milk, Vegeta y yo no compartimos la habitación, mucho menos le he dejado tocarme de nuevo, en cambio tú si duermes al lado de tu esposa y seguramente sigues respondiéndole como hombre.

Goku guardo silencio ante las acusaciones de Bulma, todo era cierto, el seguía compartiendo la recámara con Milk y ocasionalmente llegaba a tomarla, pero lo hacía motivado por los celos, pues cada noche se torturaba pensando que Vegeta acariciaba a su peliazul, que le hacía el amor, y eso lo volvía loco, había llegado a obsesionarse creyendo que Bulma le mentía, que seguía dejando que Vegeta la reclamara como suya, que si le decía que estaban separados era solo para que él no sospechara nada, la única forma de olvidar temporalmente esa idea que le carcomía por dentro era refugiarse en el cuerpo de Milk, creyendo pagar traición con traición.

- Yo no la amo –respondió al fin.

Cada palabra del saiyayin provoco dolor en el alma de la peliazul, con esa frase confirmaba lo que ella suponía desde hacía mucho y que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a averiguar.

- Debo regresar a mi casa.

Exclamo la mujer antes de salir de la pequeña cabaña. Durante el trayecto a su casa, Bulma no dejo de pensar en lo que había sucedido, no comprendía como Goku podía amarla y aún así seguir intimando con Milk, cumpliendo su papel de esposo, cuando ella había decidido anular sus obligaciones maritales, él sí que podía fingir y olvidarse de que la amaba y estar con Milk, mientras pensaba en eso varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mismas que se encargo de borrar antes de llegar a la Corporación.

El príncipe descansaba sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, meditaba en lo que ocurría en su vida, y sobre todo en lo que pasaba con su mujer, algo se había roto entre ellos, le dolía aceptarlo pero incluso la pasión parecía haberse extinguido, "¿Acaso ya nada nos une" se pregunto a sí mismo, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo distinguir la figura de la mujer frente a él, la respuesta que tanto buscaba llego de manera inesperada acompañada de unos labios que nada habían dicho, pero que ahora lo besaban con urgencia, la llama que él creía extinta se mostró ante él para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, las dudas se le fueron acabando a medida que las caricias aumentaban, la incertidumbre fue vencida ante un clímax intenso, pero no fue la respiración agitada de ambos lo que termino por convencerlo de que la peliazul seguía siendo suya, sino las lágrimas que su mujer derramo sobre su pecho después de aquel apasionado encuentro, y que él atribuía a la felicidad que acababan de recuperar.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Primero que nada, mil disculpas a todos los que seguían este fic por haber tardado tanto en subir la actualización, pero mi vida se volvió un verdadero torbellino y me volví esclava de las obligaciones, apenas empiezo a tener un poco de tiempo para retomar las cosas que en verdad disfruto hacer, como es esta historia.

En fin, justificaciones y motivos para no haber escrito son muchos, pero no voy a detenerme en eso, solo quiero puntualizar algunas cosas de la historia, lo más importante y lamento decirlo de esta forma tan tajante, es que este fic no va a tener un final feliz, lo siento por aquellos que me lo han pedido y lo esperan con ansia, pero no puede ser, basta reparar en el género para darse cuenta de ello.

Ahora, todavía falta para el final se los aseguro, pero mejor que estén preparados para no desilusionarse cuando vean el giro que irán dando los personajes en cada uno de los próximos capítulos, no voy a ser más explícita para no arruinar lo que desde hace tanto vengo tramando, mi prioridad es enfocarme en lograr situaciones idóneas para lograr mi objetivo inicial.

Para finalizar mi discurso (jaja) no prometo nada, pero tratare de que las actualizaciones sean más constantes a partir de este momento, y claro que aprovechare el tiempo que tenga libre y la inspiración al máximo. Les dejo muchos saludos a todos, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo ;)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Jessibloom


	10. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 10**

**Incertidumbre**

"_**Las máscaras caen al suelo, dejando a su paso corazones heridos, sospechas en el aire, un paso no calculado podría revelar el secreto que pretendemos esconder"**_

Las penumbras que cubrían la amplia habitación habían comenzado a desvanecerse gracias a la luz que se filtraba por el balcón, la mujer de cabello celeste abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol acaricio sus parpados aún cerrados, lo primero que miró fue el reloj, apenas si tenía tiempo de llegar a la oficina, fue entonces cuando quiso incorporarse y no pudo, el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se lo impidió.

Bulma miró entonces al hombre que yacía a su lado y recordó lo que había sucedido entre ellos, el arrepentimiento que sintiera horas antes llego de nuevo a su alma, "Perdóname Vegeta" pensó mientras se levantaba lo mas sigilosamente que le fue posible, asegurándose de no despertarlo la peliazul entro al cuarto de baño, lleno la tina con agua caliente y después se metió en ella, las lágrimas caían sin cesar de su rostro mientras frotaba su suave piel con la esponja, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era olvidar lo que había hecho bajo el dominio de los celos y la desesperación.

Lloraba porque se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberse arrojado a los brazos de Vegeta buscando aliviar el dolor que Goku le había causado con su confesión, lloraba porque en los besos y caricias del príncipe había habido sinceridad y amor, mientras que en los de ella solo había una terrible necesidad de vengarse del hombre que amaba, de pagar una traición con otra, mientras dejaba que Vegeta la hiciera suya lo único que cruzaba por su mente, era la reacción que tendría Goku cuando se enterara de lo que el despecho la había obligado a hacer.

Y eso la asustaba, la actitud de Goku ya no era la misma de antes, la personalidad del saiyayin había ido cambiando paulatinamente, al grado de que en algunas ocasiones la tranquilidad que emanaba de sus ojos cedía su puesto a un odio que parecía no tener fin cuando el nombre de Vegeta era pronunciado por ella, "Se ha vuelto muy posesivo" pensó la mujer mientras veía en su blanca piel las pequeñas marcas rojas que dejaron las manos de Goku durante su encuentro de ayer, cuando por un segundo lo vio enloquecer de celos.

"Si entonces no tenía motivos para actuar así, ¿Qué hará ahora?", se pregunto la peliazul mientras se ponía la bata, las reflexiones de la mujer se detuvieron cuando al salir del baño se topo de frente con la mirada del príncipe, que seguía recostado en la cama, con una expresión insinuante que ella conocía muy bien.

- Me pareció que sonaba mi teléfono, ¿Lo has visto? –dijo ella fingiendo buscar el aparato para evitar mirar al saiyayin.

- No, pero no creo que lo vayas a necesitar ahora –respondió el devorándola con la mirada.

Bulma se estremeció al sentir los ojos del príncipe sobre su figura mientras este abandonaba el lecho y se dirigía hacia donde estaba, el deseo que asomaba en ellos le dejaba clara la intención de Vegeta, misma que ella no compartía, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando él la atrajo hacía si y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo único que la mujer quería en esos momentos era escapar de la habitación.

- Estas temblando –dijo suavemente el príncipe en su oído.

- Tengo que ir a la oficina –anuncio ella tratando de alejarse.

- Creo que hoy tendrás que tomarte el día libre.

Al decir esto Vegeta dirigió sus manos hacia la bata dispuesto a desanudarla y para ella fue más de lo que podía soportar.

- ¡Suéltame! -grito Bulma de pronto apartándose del príncipe que la miro sin comprender.

- No te entiendo mujer –gruño Vegeta- Ayer estabas de lo más apasionada y hoy me rechazas ¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo?

- Solo déjame tranquila –pidió ella mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?" se pregunto el príncipe cuando estuvo a solas, anoche le pareció que las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a ser como antes y ahora Bulma estaba distante otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso le había parecido ver cierto arrepentimiento en ella, "¿Por qué Bulma?" se pregunto el saiyayin apretando los puños al recordar la felicidad que sintió al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, lo ingenuo que fue al creer que una noche bastaba para recuperarla cuando llevaba casi un año sintiéndola lejos de él; aún dolido el príncipe se marcho de la habitación dispuesto a entrenar, solo así lograría aclarar su mente.

Al caer la noche Bulma regreso a la Corporación y de inmediato se dirigió a su laboratorio, al encender la luz se encontró con un invitado inesperado, sino hubiera sido por la forma en que el hombre la miraba lo habría echado de inmediato argumentando cualquier excusa, sin embargo no pudo, en aquellos ojos azabaches había una determinación que conocía bien, esta vez él no se conformaría con cualquier pretexto, no la dejaría evadir la situación de nuevo.

- Has cambiado mucho este lugar -señaló él para romper el silencio que se había formado- Se ha convertido en un sitio del que no se desearía salir – finalizo con ironía.

- Si estás aquí para pelear quiero dejar claro que no tengo ánimo de iniciar una discusión –dijo ella pues presentía que de hacerlo las cosas no terminarían bien.

- No vine para eso –respondió el saiyayin acercándose a ella.

- ¿Entonces a que viniste? –pregunto apresuradamente Bulma sintiendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más.

El saiyayin no respondió, acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la peliazul, gracias a la cercanía su cuerpo rozaba el de ella, impulsado por lo que la mujer le inspiraba dejo que una de sus manos acariciara suavemente sus labios, el príncipe permaneció así algunos minutos sin dejar de observarla minuciosamente, al cabo de un tiempo que a Bulma le pareció eterno se alejo.

- Deberías dejar este lugar y dormir donde siempre –señalo el guerrero ante la sorpresa de la peliazul por la seriedad que de pronto se había adueñado de él.

- Para mí es más cómodo, aquí puedo trabajar con libertad y…

- Puedes regresar a la habitación cuando quieras –interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente- A partir de hoy dormiré en la cámara de gravedad. Eso es todo lo que venía a decirte.

Expresó el guerrero y de inmediato abandono el lugar, mientras lo hacía pensó que no había marcha atrás, acababa de utilizar la única estrategia que le permitiría obtener la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, sin detenerse se dirigió hasta la inmensa esfera que yacía en el centro del jardín, estaba por pulsar el botón que abría la compuerta metálica cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

- No es necesario que te quedes en la cámara –musito la mujer tras de él, añadiendo de inmediato- Puedes ocupar cualquier otra habitación si así lo deseas.

- Ya tome mi decisión.

Respondió el guerrero y sin volverse hacia la mujer pulso el botón que le permitía ingresar a la cámara, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, agradeció que Bulma no hubiera visto el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en él, ni las lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir, por un segundo sintió la esperanza renacer en su alma, y de inmediato la vio morir, por fin había obtenido la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

Bulma no lo amaba, ni siquiera la pasión que un día los unió y que llego a creer indestructible quedaba ya, por un motivo que no comprendía la mujer lo había olvidado, pudo comprobar su indiferencia cuando se acerco a ella en el laboratorio, tratando desesperadamente de despertar algún sentimiento en ella sin conseguirlo, en todos sus años viviendo al lado de la peliazul nunca había sentido tanta frialdad de su parte, pero en esos momentos fue claro para él que esta no deseaba que la tocara más, que la noche que pasaron juntos había servido solo para que la mujer comprobara que no sentía nada por él, su llanto se debió no a la felicidad como había creído, sino a la certidumbre de que nada quedaba entre ellos.

Por eso la había liberado de su presencia, le había quitado pretextos para seguirse recluyendo en ese laboratorio, su orgullo de saiyayin no le permitiría seguirla esperando noche tras noche ahora que entendía que él era el verdadero motivo por el cual Bulma no volvía a su habitación. El príncipe se sentía humillado, el día anterior se mostró vulnerable ante ella, la recibió en sus brazos sin reproche alguno, con la idea de que todo volvería ser como antes, ahora el recuerdo de su último momento de intimidad lo llenaba de amargura, pero debía ser fuerte, a partir de esa noche no seguiría rebajándose ante ella, no la buscaría más como mujer por más que lo deseara, su meta era lograr que el amor que sentía por ella se extinguiera, desaparecer por completo a Bulma de su mente y corazón, así cuando se marchara de su lado no se sentiría tentado a regresar, lo haría siendo el mismo hombre libre de sentimientos que una vez fue.

Bulma regreso al laboratorio, le dolía que la situación hubiera llegado a esos extremos, había entendido desde el principio que el príncipe la estaba probando, no en vano llevaba tantos años de conocer su carácter, y por ello comprendía también que conscientemente había fallado la prueba, que al aceptar su ofrecimiento le estaba dejando claro que su relación estaba terminada, sin duda no había sido la mejor manera, pero se sentía incapaz de seguir fingiendo un amor que no existía, así como un día una simple acción de parte de ambos los condujo a iniciar una relación amorosa sin necesidad de darse explicaciones mutuas, ahora con sus actos los dos contribuían a darle un fin a lo que los unía sin disculpas ni sentimentalismos, obedeciendo hasta el último minuto esa regla en la que habían basado su vida en pareja, aquella en la que el conocimiento de sus personalidades bastaba para comprender lo que el proceder del otro significaba.

"Ha sido duro, pero tal vez esta sea la mejor solución" se dijo a sí misma mientras recogía sus pertenencias y miraba el que hasta ese día fuera su refugio, ya no tendría que esconderse más en el laboratorio, ahora podría regresar a su casa tranquila, sabiendo que el orgullo del saiyayin no le permitiría poner de nuevo un pie en su recámara, aunque le parecía cruel alegrarse por eso, la mujer no se arrepentía, sabía desde hace mucho que solo podía pertenecer a un hombre, y aunque esa relación no podía salir a la luz, ella debía ser congruente con el camino que había elegido.

A varios kilómetros de la Corporación, la luna brillaba y las estrellas podían verse con facilidad desde la ventana de la habitación, ajena a todo una mujer miraba a un punto distante sumida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a ese asunto que la tenía intranquila, su actitud no tardo en ser notada por su esposo, el joven se quito los lentes y aparto la vista de las hojas que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? –pregunto Gohan al tiempo que abrazaba a su mujer.

- Estoy cansada, es todo -respondió ella volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Vamos cuéntame que ocurre –insistió él.

- Sucede que es muy tarde para que sigas trabajando.

- No puedo dejarlo, mañana es mi primera presentación –explico su esposo.

- Lo sé cariño, solo bromeaba, ahora dame un beso y a trabajar.

Dijo Videl, Gohan sonrió obediente y regreso al sillón y a sus papeles, prometiendo terminar pronto y pidiéndole a su esposa que se fuera a descansar, la ojiazul acepto y subió a su habitación, no estaba cansada podía quedarse despierta junto a él, pero en ese momento en especial necesitaba reflexionar en lo que había visto esa misma tarde, en lo que pasaría si le contaba lo sucedido a su marido y hacía un lío de algo que quizá solo existía en su imaginación.

Y es que a decir verdad todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para poder asegurar nada, ella había llegado de hacer las compras, y como era su costumbre debido al peso de las bolsas de comestibles opto por usar la puerta del jardín pues quedaba más próxima a la cocina, acababa de colocar los víveres en la mesa cuando escuchó voces conocidas, debido a la distancia no alcanzaba a percibir lo que decían, pero por el tono era claro que se trataba de una discusión, entreabrió la puerta que daba a la sala cuando presenció algo que la dejo pasmada, solo fue un segundo, pero la imagen del padre de Gohan tomando las manos de Bulma y soltándolas cuando noto su presencia se le quedo grabada.

- Bulma, no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo la joven al tiempo que advertía una ligera turbación en ambos.

- Vine a hablar con Gohan –respondió la peliazul- Quería informarle personalmente que el proyecto que presento en la Corporación por fin fue aceptado, su investigación se financiara por cinco años.

- ¡Es maravilloso!. Se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando se entere –respondió la ojiazul entusiasmada-

- Ya lo sabe, ahora está con Milk dándole la buena noticia –dijo Goku.

- Gracias Bulma, Gohan deseaba mucho participar con la Corporación, hace más de un año que espera recibir esta noticia –señalo la joven aún emocionada.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, Gohan es un gran investigador, lamento que la aprobación de su proyecto tardara tanto.

El tiempo era lo que menos le importaba a Videl, lo único que contaba era que su marido por fin realizaría el sueño de su vida, la noticia había causado tal impacto en ella que por ese momento se olvido de lo que había visto, estaba muy ocupada agradeciendo a Kamisama por la oportunidad que Gohan tendría, apenas este entro a la casa, la ojiazul se había lanzado a sus brazos llenándolo de besos.

- Deberías darme más noticias buenas a menudo Bulma –dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Pues te tengo otra más –respondió ella sonriendo- Saliste tan aprisa, que olvide decirte que mañana mismo será la presentación oficial de tu proyecto con los ejecutivos.

- Quedaran impresionados, lo prometo –aseguro Gohan a su nueva jefa.

- Lo sé, confió en ti –dijo la peliazul guiñándole un ojo- Ahora me voy, aún tengo trabajo pendiente.

- Hasta mañana Bulma –respondió Gohan abrazándola agradecido.

La joven que hasta entonces había borrado de su mente el incidente anterior entre la peliazul y su suegro, volvió a tenerlo presente cuando este último tras ver el gesto que su hijo tuviera hacia Bulma salió de inmediato de la casa sin despedirse. "En verdad pareció molestarse" pensó la ojiazul rememorando la escena, sin duda las actitudes que presencio ese día no eran lo que podía llamarse normal, desde que se hizo novia de Gohan y comenzó a tratar a Bulma jamás había visto tanta cercanía entre ellos, Videl seguía debatiéndose entre contarle a su esposo lo que había sucedido o no, cuando este entro a la habitación.

- Creí que ya estarías dormida –dijo el joven mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- No puedo conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en algo –respondió ella y añadió con nerviosismo- tu padre y Bulma se conocen de hace mucho no.

- Desde que mi padre era un niño ¿No me dirás que eso es lo que no te deja dormir? –pregunto sonriendo el joven.

- Es que hoy…

- Se lo que te imaginas… que Bulma acepto mi proyecto por su amistad con mi padre ¿no? –indago Gohan al ver que su esposa no se atrevía a hablar.

- Ellos se aprecian mucho –dijo la ojiazul sin saber exactamente cómo abordar el tema de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

- Han sido amigos toda su vida, pero te aseguro que eso no interfirió con la decisión de Bulma de aceptarme como investigador en la Corporación –aseguro su marido.

- Se que esa oportunidad te la ganaste por méritos propios.

- Entonces no entiendo tu inquietud –respondió Gohan al tiempo que se cubría con las sábanas- ¿O es que hay algo más?.

Videl miró la expresión tranquila de su marido, era la misma que tenía mientras hablaba de su padre y Bulma, en ningún momento vio un asomo de sospecha por parte del joven hacia la amistad del guerrero y la científica.

- Perdóname cariño no quise incomodarte con mis dudas, ni tampoco que pensaras que desconfió de tu capacidad intelectual –musito la joven abrazándolo.

- Tranquila sé que no es así, ahora vamos a dormir que mañana es un gran día.

Respondió el joven y tras darle un beso se quedo dormido, "No debo amargarle el momento por imaginaciones mías" pensó la ojiazul contemplando a su esposo, "Después de todo no tengo por qué pensar mal, ambos están felizmente casados y como dijo Gohan han sido amigos toda la vida", concluyo Videl más tranquila, al tiempo que dejaba que el sueño la invadiera por completo.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?... A mí en lo personal me parece que es uno de los más emotivos del fanfic, aunque debo confesar que me dio un poco de penita terminar de esa forma la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta, pero considero que es la más adecuada, conociendo las personalidades de esos dos, no quise hacer la separación sumamente dramática ni repleta de explicaciones, pues me parece impropio de ellos.

Por otra parte, Goku y Bulma están siendo demasiado descuidados, los pueden atrapar infraganti ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué Pasara? Dios no puedo esperar para escribir el siguiente capítulo jajaja, que emoción y todo por culpa de las fiestas decembrinas.

Por cierto, les envío un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para este 2011 a todos los que leen este fic, que el año que está por venir los colme de bendiciones y de buena vibra, que tengan salud, dinero, amores, y sobretodo ganas de seguir leyendo esta historia jajaja.

Bueno queridos lectores, nos vemos hasta el año próximo, saludos a todos.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Jessibloom


	11. Padres

**Capítulo 11**

**Padres**

"_**Y sin saberlo ella tenía dos padres, uno que le habían adjudicado al nacer, y otro que desconocía los lazos de sangre que los unían, y sin embargo, ambos tenían una cosa en común, la querían por ser el retrato exacto de la mujer que amaban"**_

La mujer suspiro cuando la luz comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, así que se levantó, un nuevo día comenzaba y la esperanza de ser libre latía con fuerza en su pecho, todos los días desde hace meses era la misma rutina, apenas se ponía en pie, se obligaba a mirar por su balcón solo para comprobar desilusionada que la cámara de gravedad y su ocupante seguían ahí, "¿Cuándo se irá?"... se preguntaba entonces la peliazul mientras volvía a la cama a refugiarse bajo las sábanas, desde aquella ocasión en que hablo con Vegeta y su situación quedo clara, imaginó que el príncipe no tardaría mucho en marcharse, habría jurado que su orgullo lo obligaría a hacerlo, pero al parecer estaba equivocada pues el guerrero no daba señas de abandonar la Corporación.

Lejos estaba la mujer de imaginar los verdaderos motivos que obligaban al príncipe a permanecer en un sitio, donde sabía que su presencia era motivo de incomodidad para ella. En la cámara mientras entrenaba, Vegeta luchaba no solo por incrementar su fuerza sino por apartar de su mente la idea de alejarse de todo, gustosamente se habría marchado a la mañana siguiente de su separación, cuando por la ventana de la cámara vio pasar a la mujer con una expresión de felicidad que hacía mucho no tenía y que lógicamente obedecía a lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, fue entonces que se convenció de que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer de la vida de la peliazul cuanto antes, apenas se aseguro de que Bulma se había marchado salió en dirección a la casa, dispuesto a arreglarlo todo y partir de inmediato, y lo habría hecho si sus planes no hubieran sido descubiertos por su pequeña…

- ¿Qué haces papi? –preguntó la voz infantil al encontrarlo en la cocina llenando varios contenedores de alimentos- ¿Por qué guardas tanta comida? –insistió la niña al no recibir respuesta-

- Porque la necesito –respondió malhumorado.

- ¿Para qué?...

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –soltó mientras apretaba los botones que convertían los contenedores en cápsulas y las guardaba en su bolsillo.

La niña lo siguió mientras se dirigía al jardín, preguntándole una y otra vez que hacía, él trató de ignorarla esperando que con ello se fuera, pero la pequeña era tan testaruda como él, finalmente llego hasta la cámara, y mientras el guerrero se disponía a mirar por última vez la que fuera su casa, la peliazul aprovecho para entrar rápidamente.

- ¡Sal de aquí! –le dijo furioso, pues su paciencia se acababa.

- ¡No quiero! –replico ella resistiéndose.

- ¡Debes marcharte! –exigió tomándola por el brazo.

- Quiero ir contigo –dijo la niña que a pesar de su corta edad comprendía que su padre se marcharía.

- No puedes –respondió tratando de controlarse- Este viaje será muy largo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?...

- No acostumbro dar explicaciones de lo que hago, regresa a la casa ahora mismo.

Ordenó a la pequeña que se abrazó fuertemente a sus rodillas, negándose a obedecerlo, aferrándose a él con desesperación, al tratar de separarla, el guerrero vio las lágrimas que asomaban en los ojos celestes de su hija.

- Llévame contigo –rogó la niña.

- Necesito entrenar y mientras lo hago no puedo cuidar de ti –mintió al tiempo que la dirigía a la puerta.

- Prometo portarme bien.

- ¡Basta de tonterías Bra, quiero estar solo!.

La rudeza con la que dijo la frase logró asustar a la niña, sin más resistencia de por medio la saco de la cámara listo para oprimir el botón que cerraba la compuerta, fue entonces cuando vio su mirada, la angustia y el dolor que reflejaban los zafiros de la pequeña le atravesó el alma, hasta esos instantes no había pensado en que al partir no la vería más, nunca creyó que separarse de ella le dolería tanto.

- No te vayas papi –suplicó la pequeña tomando su mano.

Vegeta miró nuevamente a Bra y se supo vencido, esa niña le tenía ganada la voluntad, todo gracias al parecido que guardaba con la madre, esa similitud era su debilidad.

- Deja de llorar.

Pronunció por fin, la niña entendió lo que eso significaba y se seco las lágrimas al tiempo que le sonreía agradecida, "Tal vez Bulma no me necesite, pero ella si", se dijo mientras se dejaba rodear por los brazos de la pequeña, él sabía lo que era sentirse abandonado y solo, no quería que su hija experimentara el mismo dolor, ahora comprendía que era una crueldad lastimar de manera semejante a alguien tan pequeño, dejando en su alma heridas que tal vez nunca llegarían a sanar del todo, fue entonces que el príncipe se fijo nuevos objetivos, por el momento pospondría su intención de irse, abandonaría el planeta una vez que consiguiera romper con el apego que Bra tenía con él, apartaría a la niña de su lado poco a poco, hasta lograr que al igual que paso con la madre, la pequeña también dejara de necesitarlo.

Ajena a los recuerdos de su ex -pareja, la peliazul seguía preguntándose hasta cuando seguiría esa situación, desde aquella noche en que aclararon las cosas comenzó a hacer planes, lo primero que pensó fue que una vez que Vegeta se marchara, ella esperaría un tiempo prudente para hablar con Goku, sabía que él estaba dispuesto a dejar a Milk, se lo había dicho la tarde en que le notifico a Gohan del puesto que obtuvo en la Corporación, el mismo día en que ella le confesó lo que había hecho y el saiyayin enloqueció de celos y de rabia, aún recordaba la furia en su voz mientras le reprochaba su traición, solo logró tranquilizar al guerrero una vez que le contó sus verdaderos motivos, la explicación basto para que Goku recuperara la cordura, fue entonces cuando tomo sus manos y le dijo que dejaría todo por ella si se lo pedía, Bulma estaba por responderle cuando Videl apareció de pronto.

"Si ella no hubiera llegado, le habría pedido que me llevara lejos de todo" pensó la mujer con tristeza, sabiendo que nada deseaba más en el mundo que estar al lado de Goku, "Pero aún falta mucho para eso" se dijo mientras se secaba las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pues hasta que Vegeta no se fuera de la Corporación ella no podía sentirse libre, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a Goku que había terminado con el príncipe definitivamente cuando aquel seguía viviendo en su casa, pues sabía que el guerrero no le creería, o peor aún, temía que al enterarse el saiyayin perdiera la paciencia por completo y buscara la forma de enfrentarse al príncipe, de obligarlo a irse de una vez, "Márchate ya Vegeta, por favor" rogó en espera de un milagro.

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, Goku trataba de superar su frustración a través de su entrenamiento, se sentía lleno de impotencia cada vez que pensaba en la peliazul, desde el día en que casi los descubren ella se había alejado, además con Gohan trabajando en la Corporación, él no podía ir a buscarla, su hijo podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, "Ya lo descubrió una vez, debo evitar que pase de nuevo" se decía cada que sentía el impulso de buscar a la peliazul, sin embargo esa mañana estaba más atormentado que nunca, necesitaba verla aunque fuera solo unos minutos, deseaba tenerla cerca, confirmar con una mirada que Bulma era suya, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, coloco sus dedos índice y medio en su frente concentrándose en encontrar la energía de la mujer…

"Abuelito", grito de pronto una voz infantil rompiendo su concentración, Goku miró entonces a sus espaldas, Pan llevaba puesto un uniforme de entrenamiento, idéntico al de él, junto a su nieta estaba Bra, que sonreía.

- Hola niñas –saludo sin muchas ganas.

- Mira mi traje abuelito –dijo Pan con orgullo.

- Es lindo –respondió con la mayor amabilidad que le fue posible.

- Mi mamá me lo hizo –señalo su nieta.

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? –pregunto el saiyayin en un suspiro, aún molesto por la súbita interrupción de sus planes.

- Queríamos verlo entrenar –dijo Bra clavando sus ojos celeste en él.

"El parecido es extraordinario", se dijo al mirar a la niña, en sus ojos brillaba aquella expresión de curiosidad infinita que sin duda había heredado de la madre, "Tiene tanto de ella, que me ha sido inevitable quererla", pensó el guerrero y entonces una sonrisa sincera volvió a adornar su rostro, le parecía irónico que la hija de su rival pudiera despertar tales sentimientos en él, y devolverle el buen humor en tan solo unos segundos, cada que la pequeña Bra los visitaba el sentía menos la ausencia de la madre, era absurdo, pero cuando la niña aparecía lo hacía sentir cerca de Bulma, y eso calmaba sus temores.

- Les mostraré algunas de mis técnicas.

Dijo el saiyayin más relajado a sus pequeñas espectadoras, mientras estas asentían emocionadas. Fue un espectáculo entretenido para las niñas, ver la fuerza y el poder del guerrero, Goku veía satisfecho las expresiones de asombro y admiración que se dibujaban en el rostro de la peliazul, "Soy el mejor guerrero, el más fuerte" parecía decir en cada uno de sus golpes y ataques, últimamente esa certeza era lo único que le brindaba consuelo, sentía que había fracasado en otras áreas de su vida, odiaba su inocencia e ingenuidad que lo habían llevado a casarse sin amor, sin tener verdadera idea de lo que estaba haciendo, odiaba obedecer esos principios morales que lo hacían estar atado a una mentira que lo obligaba a vivir alejado de la mujer que amaba, sentía rabia cada vez que pensaba en que una vez más se estaba sacrificando por otros, cuando lo único que deseaba era dejar de esconder sus sentimientos y ser feliz.

- Es suficiente -dijo después de un rato, para decepción de las pequeñas que habían disfrutado ver su entrenamiento- Regresemos a casa.

Pan asintió y con una seña le indico a su compañera de juegos que la siguiera, Goku camino junto a ellas absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó a Bra decir que su madre la recogería esa tarde, "Siempre me devuelves la sonrisa", le dijo en silencio a la pequeña de cabello azul, que no podía imaginar el efecto que sus palabras causaban en el guerrero.

Algunas horas más tarde, la ansiedad del saiyayin llego a su fin cuando pudo detectar la presencia de la mujer acercándose a la montaña Paoz, la necesidad de verla fue más fuerte que su sentido de discreción, apenas escucho descender la nave salió de la casa; mientras Bulma bajaba del vehículo sintió los ojos azabaches del guerrero sobre sí, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no arrojarse a sus brazos

- Deseaba tanto verte –dijo Goku acercándose.

- Y yo no he hecho más que pensar en ti –respondió la peliazul sonriendo.

- Me haces falta –musito él en voz baja.

- Y tú a mí.

Exclamo Bulma en el mismo tono, que difícil era para la peliazul decirle aquello y conservar la distancia comportándose con normalidad, cuando su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Goku deseaba poder hacer más que solo contemplar a la mujer, a su mujer, la verdadera, la que estaba prohibida, la que no podía besar ni acariciar en esos momentos, aunque sabía que ambos se morían por estar en los brazos del otro.

La pareja estaba tan ensimismada, que no percibieron que estaban siendo observados, unos ojos azabaches seguían atentamente cada una de sus reacciones, esperando impacientemente el final de ese encuentro, Milk apretaba los puños para controlarse, se decía una y otra vez que ese romance había muerto, que ahora era ella la mujer que Goku amaba, con la que él había decidido pasar su vida, sin embargo, las dudas la asaltaron de nuevo cuando vio salir a Bra de la casa de Gohan acompañada por Videl y Pan.

Desde la ventana vio a su nuera y esa mujer conversando alegremente, mientras Goku acariciaba con ternura casi paternal la cabellera celeste de Bra, poco después Videl y su nieta regresaron a su hogar, dejando a Bulma y a su hija a solas con Goku, al verlos a los tres juntos, una idea que había tratado de borrar de su mente hacía años, se apoderó de ella, Milk apretó los puños con más fuerza al grado de lograr que sus uñas se le enterraran en la piel, sintió el leve calor de la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos pero no le importo.

Había recordado el momento en que su esposo le confesó que llegó a creer que Bra podía ser su hija; la angustia que sintió y el temor de que fuera cierto, hizo que su pecho se comprimiera igual que aquella vez, la sola posibilidad de que la infidelidad de su marido hubiera tenido consecuencias, la lleno de pánico, tratando de tranquilizarse, la morena comenzó a buscar argumentos lógicos que le permitieran ahuyentar esa idea de su mente, pero no lo logró, esa duda que siempre había existido en su corazón, había cobrado más fuerza que nunca; completamente atormentada, Milk cerró las cortinas para no verlos más, ahora odiaba más a Bulma y a esa niña.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos, antes que otra cosa muchas gracias por sus review y por su paciencia con el fanfic, porque a decir verdad y me avergüenza reconocerlo, me he vuelto un poco egoísta al no actualizar tan seguido como acostumbraba en historias pasadas, pero últimamente he tenido que enfrentar varios conflictos con los que no contaba, y los pocos ratos que tengo libres me he puesto a descansar de tantas presiones.

Honestamente, me es imposible escribir algo decente cuando tengo preocupaciones en la mente, siento que no pongo el mismo empeño, por eso decidí esperar a estar un poco más inspirada para seguir con la historia, y bueno aún falta para el final, pues sigo trabajando sobre los acontecimientos de los siguientes capítulos ;)

Gracias, otra vez y muchos saludos a todos =)

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Jessibloom


	12. Sombras

**Capítulo 12**

**Sombras**

"_**¿Qué es un amante?... ¿Un ser vil que disfruta vivir bajo una pasión ilícita plagada de culpas y traición?... ¿O tan solo un ser desafortunado que ama aquello que no le pertenece?... "**_

Todo lo bueno y lo malo que puedo ser se lo debo a ella, a esa mujer que termino por arrastrarme a la más absurda desesperación, la que carcome mi alma haciéndome vivir en las sombras de su vida… ella, que no ha tenido el valor de permanecer a mi lado y enfrentarlo todo, la que se acobarda y prefiere continuar con su existencia de siempre, la que se ha vuelto una experta en fingir para controlar dos corazones, la que se dio cuenta que podía tenernos a ambos, a él, porque ignora nuestros encuentros furtivos, y a mí, porque a pesar del infierno que es saberla de otro y mía a la vez, no soy capaz de renunciar a tenerla a mi lado.

Este es otro día de tantos en las sombras, un día en el que mis sentimientos e instintos me obligan a soportar la espera, a mirar fijamente la puerta frente a mí deseando que se abra en cualquier instante; hace más de un mes que no la veo, y las ansias de tenerla cerca, de hacerla mía me están asfixiando, algo me dice que me marche que quizá no llegara, pero a pesar de ello no me atrevo a abandonar el lugar, sigo con aquel debate interno hasta que por fin la veo aparecer, quisiera gritar, reclamarle su tardanza, pero a estas alturas solo puedo imaginarme mis manos sobre ella, mi piel contra la suya, estoy tentado a sucumbir ante el deseo de robarle esos besos y esas caricias que me pertenecen a mí y que por equivocación del destino otro disfruta.

Ella me mira apenada, como disculpándose por lo tarde que es, y yo le devuelvo la mirada con un perdón que conoce de sobra, se arroja a mis brazos y me besa de la manera que sabe me desarma, noto la ansiedad en su cuerpo y eso me complace, porque entonces confirmo que me desea tanto como yo, que ha soñado conmigo y que ha esperado con la misma ansia este instante, poco después vamos dejando un camino de ropa que termina en la recámara, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?... no lo sé. Pero que importa si estamos juntos, entonces dejo de pensar en todo, en mi esposa, en su pareja, en nuestros hijos, nada queda en mi mente cuando ella se entrega a mí.

Debo confesar que nunca creí que sería capaz de llegar a este extremo de cinismo, que jamás pensé que lo que comenzó aquella tarde en las montañas como una muestra del amor que aún existía entre nosotros, llegaría a contaminarse tanto hasta llegar a perder su verdadero sentido. Al principio lo único que me importaba era tenerla a mi lado, disfrutar de su cercanía por unos momentos, pero el tiempo fue pasando y con el todo se ha reducido a la confirmación de nuestro amor a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Tengo que aceptar que todo lo que he vivido en estos últimos años, ha sido extraño y nuevo a la vez, recuerdo que incluso me daba vergüenza venir a este departamento que ella decidió comprar para que pudiéramos vernos y que eligió por ser discreto, lejos de la ciudad pero repleto de las comodidades a las que está acostumbrada, este sitio que se ha convertido en el centro de mi vida, mi lugar en las sombras.

"Basta de pensar, es hora de sentir", me digo mientras cierro los ojos y me dejo arrastrar por el torbellino de sus besos, necesito perderme, olvidar al menos por unos minutos la locura en que se convirtió mi vida, el tormento constante… "Te amo" exclamo casi con desesperación mientras recorro su cuerpo con urgencia, a pesar de su agitada respiración, ella responde con un hilo de voz "Y yo a ti", sonrío al escucharla y vuelvo a perderme otra vez.

La necesidad y la pasión de mi cuerpo hacia ella por fin ha pasado, para estos instantes Bulma duerme entre mis brazos, miro su rostro apacible y no dejo de preguntarme si hice lo correcto al dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este extremo, tuve mi oportunidad de terminar con este romance clandestino tras aquella discusión que tuvimos hace tiempo, cuando supe que mi confesión la había llevado a traicionarme, pues en venganza contra mí se había entregado a mi rival, al hombre que aborrezco con toda mi alma porque puede llevarla del brazo y llamarla suya frente a todos, mientras que yo jamás podré hacerlo.

Cuando me entere de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, tuve ganas de matarlo, lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque ella me lo impidió, me dijo que nadie podía saber sobre lo nuestro y que cometer una locura semejante nos pondría en evidencia, fue entonces que por primera vez comprendí mi lugar en su vida, que yo era una sombra… después de entenderlo, desee con todas mis fuerzas arrancármela del alma, borrarla de mi memoria, recurrir a las esferas, lo que fuera con tal de terminar con esos malditos celos que no paraban de crecer y de envenenarme, pero no lo hice, me acobarde.

En ese momento me asuste ante la idea de volver a vivir sin ella a mi lado, y entonces trate de entender sus razones, de justificar su proceder, me dije que ella solo se había dejado arrastrar por los celos, aunque al mismo tiempo me preguntaba si eso podía volver a pasar, así que cuando la miré de nuevo me debatí entre dos preguntas ¿Seguir teniéndola a medias?... ¿O no tenerla?... creo que es obvio lo que resolví, renunciar a ella significaba volver al comienzo de este infierno y no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, lo único que quería era dejar de padecer su ausencia, saberla mía, verla de vez en cuando, lo que no imaginé fue que vivir en las sombras resultaría similar a la pesadilla de añorarla.

A partir de ese momento otro infierno se apoderó cada vez más de mí… los celos, cada despedida, cada noche que pasamos separados es una tortura, a pesar de sus promesas de fidelidad, la imaginó en los brazos de mi rival, durmiendo a su lado, con él creyéndose su único dueño, su único amor, y entonces me consuelo diciéndome que cada vez que tiene que besarlo, que en cada caricia que le da piensa en mí, que no podía culparla por mantener el engaño cuando yo hago lo mismo con Milk.

Tuve que aprender a vivir de esa manera, aceptando que Bulma pasa los días y las noches al lado de Vegeta y después vuelve a mí como si nada, que los dos nos hemos vuelto expertos en mentir y en fingir sentimientos que no tenemos, juntos nos hemos vuelto cómplices de este presente, carente de culpas y remordimientos, pero al mismo tiempo repleto de celos y de temor.

Vuelvo a contemplar su imagen serena, es tan bella cuando duerme, que por eso me es tan difícil creer que sea un demonio disfrazado de ángel, que sea al mismo tiempo mi paz y mi tortura, porque a pesar de todo la amo más de lo que quisiera, "¿Porqué no puede ser siempre así'?, le digo en silencio, mientras la contemplo despertar feliz entre mis brazos.

- ¿En qué piensas? –me pregunta ella sacándome de mis reflexiones.

- En nosotros.

- Se que ya no nos vemos tanto como antes… pero debes comprender que con Gohan y Trunks en la Corporación, cada vez es más difícil buscar un pretexto para ausentarme –me explica.

- No te estoy reprochando nada –le respondo con una sonrisa triste.

- Volveremos a vernos pronto, lo prometo –exclama a sabiendas que mi tristeza se debe a la separación que se aproxima.

Quisiera preguntarle cuando será, pero antes de hacerlo ella me calla con un beso, disfruto de su contacto por unos minutos hasta que por fin me separo para mirarla, necesito encontrar en sus ojos celestes un vestigio del amor que nos une, comprobar que no somos solo amantes, sino que seguimos unidos por algo más. Fijo mi atención en ella y solo encuentro en su mirada una pálida sombra de lo que siento yo.

Decepcionado cierro los ojos, luchando al mismo tiempo por no perderme en las caricias que ahora me prodiga, pero mi voluntad es vencida, otra vez me dejo seducir y atrapar por su cuerpo, dejo de pensar en las dudas y solo disfruto de nuestro encuentro, aunque no sin cierto remordimiento, me siento culpable por haber dejado atrás la ternura, y haber vuelto algo puro en un acto de placer. Las horas pasan consumidas en el deseo mutuo, en la certeza de que quizá pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos vernos otra vez, solo los recuerdos de esta tarde deberán bastar para soportar la espera.

- ¿Tienes que irte ya? –indago al verla caminar hacia la ducha.

- Si, esta por anochecer, y le prometí a Bra que estaría en casa antes de la cena para ayudarla con su proyecto escolar –me dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ni siquiera me muevo al escuchar el sonido de la regadera, siempre es lo mismo, mi paz y mi felicidad se terminan cuando llega el momento en que se prepara para marcharse, y entonces debo prepararme para lo que vendrá… días y mas días de tortuosa espera, soledad, celos, todo a cambio del pequeño pedazo de cielo que acabo de vivir. Después de tres años comienzo a preguntarme si en verdad vale la pena, detengo mis meditaciones al notar que Bulma sale de la ducha, recoge su ropa del piso y comienza a vestirse, cuando esta lista se acerca y me besa fugazmente en los labios a manera de un hasta luego.

- ¿Eres feliz?... –pregunto un segundo antes de que abandone la habitación.

- Solo cuando estoy contigo –me responde con una sonrisa. A pesar de su respuesta las dudas siguen presentes en mí, quisiera no decir nada que pueda generar una discusión pero término haciéndolo- Si así fuera no te marcharías –exclamo en tono áspero.

- Por favor, no comencemos de nuevo –me pide al tiempo que lanza un suspiro de cansancio.

- No puedo evitarlo, no soporto esto, cada vez que sales por esa puerta sé que te vas con él y entonces no puedo dejar de preguntarme si…

- ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? –exige al ver el esfuerzo que hago por contenerme y no explotar, por unos minutos espera una respuesta que no llega, mi mutismo termina por desesperarla y su fuerte carácter sale a la luz- ¿No vas a decir nada?... ¡Entonces me voy!, ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!.

Antes de que cumpla su amenaza la detengo por el brazo, y la obligo a mirarme.

- ¿Has vuelto a estar con él? –digo, soltando por fin aquella pregunta que me quema el alma. Ella me mira furiosa, sin poder creer lo que está pasando, pero por fin responde que no. A pesar de eso vuelvo a insistir- ¿Entonces porque sigues a su lado?.

- Son solo apariencias y lo sabes.

- Ya no estoy tan seguro –respondo con amargura.

- ¡No debes dudar de mí, yo no lo amo!... – se defiende furiosa-

- Pero vives con él –le reclamo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, entre Vegeta y yo todo se ha terminado.

- ¿Entonces porque no se marcha de una vez? –pregunto sin poder contener mi rabia.

- ¡Ojala lo supiera! –exclama con irritación- ¿Crees que soy feliz con el viviendo en la Corporación?... ¡Pues no!... Ya estoy cansada de esperar a que se marche para poder estar contigo.

Responde estallando en llanto, veo la desesperación en su mirada, y en su angustia la muestra de amor que tanto había buscado, ahora sé que lo nuestro no está del todo contaminado, que existe una oportunidad para salvarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me siento furioso, por fin comprendo de quien es la culpa de que sigamos en esta situación, arrepentido por dudar de ella la sostengo entre mis brazos, mientras siento mi pecho mojarse con sus lágrimas.

- Todo estará bien –le digo para tranquilizarla.

- No quiero seguir así –exclama sollozando.

"No será por mucho" "Ha llegado el momento de saldar cuentas y terminar con la farsa", "Es tiempo de salir de las sombras" me digo convencido de lo que debo hacer para tenerla definitivamente a mi lado.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todas (os)! Espero estén muy bien y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, que en lo personal me ha dejado muy orgullosa, porque conseguí plasmar la transformación que ha sufrido a lo largo del fic la relación Goku-Bulma a partir del punto de vista del guerrero, espero no me den tomatazos porque la narración fue en primera persona y eso ha venido a alterar el "estilo" que hasta ahora tenía el fanfic, pero necesitaba hacerlo, solo así fluyo lo que tenía en la mente, ufff me ha costado mucho imaginarme la tortura interna de Goku, creo que debe ser muy difícil el papel de amante, y más aún cuando estando en una situación así te cuestionas los motivos por los que sigues con una relación clandestina, y ya no sabes si lo que sientes es de verdad amor o solo pasión.

Como verán al final, la situación se ha puesto tensa (lo he dejado en lo mejor, soy mala jajaja), así que me queda mucho trabajo por hacer para que el siguiente capítulo este a la altura de mis expectativas y de las suyas ;) cuídense mucho, y saludos a todas (os).

Ah se me olvidaba, (jeje) gracias por los review y los mensajes que me envían, es un placer escribir para ustedes, y aprovechando de una vez que toque el tema, me preguntaban en un mensaje si podía dar la fecha de la próxima actualización, lamentablemente no puedo =( porque ni yo misma se cuando terminaré el siguiente capítulo, además la imaginación no tiene agenda XD, por eso para los que gusten hacerlo, esta la opción de suscribirse a las actualizaciones de la historia, así serán notificados apenas suba un nuevo cap ;). Bueno, pásenla bien, un beso.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review =).

Jessibloom


	13. Promesas

**Capitulo 13**

**Promesas**

"_**Las promesas son actos de fe, juramentos hechos al aire que nacen con la intención de ser cumplidos, pero en ocasiones el destino se empeña en jugar con nosotros".**_

El sonido apareció de la nada, "¿Va a recuperarse?", escuchó preguntar el guerrero, "Todavía es pronto para asegurarlo", respondió una voz desconocida, "Lleva días en ese estado" se lamentó Trunks, "Su cuerpo recibió heridas muy graves, pero a pesar de eso está respondiendo bien, de seguir así pronto podremos decir que el peligro ha pasado" afirmó su interlocutor; lo que hasta ese momento parecía una conversación incomprensible para Vegeta, se volvió lógica cuando trato de moverse y no pudo, se sentía adormecido y pesado, por el dolor que experimentaba era claro que estaba malherido, "¿Cómo me he hecho esto?", quiso preguntar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

"¿Entonces cuándo va a despertar?" pregunto esta vez Bra con impaciencia, "Debemos esperar un poco más pequeña" señaló el hombre, el príncipe hubiera querido levantarse en ese instante, demostrarles a sus hijos que el médico que lo atendía estaba equivocado, pero fue incapaz, en vano trato de incorporarse varias veces, el resultado siempre era el mismo, sus músculos no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, no le quedaba más que resignarse a esperar a que pudiera articular palabra otra vez.

Horas más tarde la mente de Vegeta fue cobrando lucidez, el sopor del que era presa parecía dispersarse, las confusas imágenes que se proyectaban en su cerebro comenzaron a tener sentido y fue entonces cuando pudo recordar los últimos acontecimientos… aún se veía dirigiéndose a la blanca plataforma con la arrogancia de siempre, sintiendo la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo ante la emoción del combate que se aproximaba, la visión de su contrincante sonriéndole con una malicia poco acostumbrada en él, y por último la voz del locutor anunciando la pelea, después de eso solo había parpadeado una vez antes de que el saiyayin se lanzara hacia él con ferocidad, su defensa resultó inútil ante la brutalidad de los golpes y ataques que recibió, en cuestión de minutos el dolor de su cuerpo creció a una velocidad vertiginosa, a lo lejos llegaban a sus oídos los gritos de desesperación pidiendo que la pelea terminara, una sensación parecida a la agonía fue lo último que experimento antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera obscuro y perdiera la conciencia de sí.

"Maldito Kakarotto" dijo al recordar al causante de sus heridas, una vez más, el príncipe había sido humillado en combate por el guerrero, pero en esta ocasión había existido algo diferente, en los ojos de su atacante Vegeta pudo ver destellos de un profundo odio, casi podría jurar que cada golpe que había recibido, estaba plagado de resentimiento, por primera vez había sentido que Kakarotto tenía verdaderos deseos de matarlo, "Querías acabar conmigo" le reclamo débilmente a la imagen en su mente antes de volver a perder el sentido.

- Es mejor que se vayan a descansar –dijo Bulma sin apartar su vista del vidrio que daba a la habitación de Vegeta.

- Llevaré a Bra a casa y regreso después –respondió su hijo.

- Está bien –acepto la mujer, tras acercarse y darle un beso a la niña que dormía en los brazos de Trunks.

Una vez a solas la peliazul entró en la habitación del guerrero, "Todo es culpa mía" se reprocho en silencio mientras miraba las líneas que se dibujaban en los aparatos a los que Vegeta estaba conectado, "Perdóname, la situación se me escapo de las manos", pensó al ver el malherido cuerpo del príncipe, al tiempo que se atormentaba recordando lo sucedido semanas antes…

A pesar del continuo sonido de las explosiones que provenían de la cámara de gravedad, la mañana parecía tan tranquila como cualquier otra, todos se habían reunido para desayunar, ella preparaba los alimentos mientras Trunks contaba animadamente sobre sus planes para las vacaciones, cuando la voz del intercomunicador lo interrumpió.

- Necesito más de esas chatarras –se escucho decir al príncipe.

- Te las enviaré en unos minutos –contesto el Dr Briefs a través del intercomunicador.

- Las necesito ya –protestó Vegeta.

- No te preocupes abuelo –dijo Trunks al ver al anciano levantarse de su asiento- Acaba de llegar una visita que lo mantendrá ocupado.

- ¿Quién ha venido? –pregunto su abuela con interés.

- Goku.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto entonces Bulma con la mayor normalidad que le fue posible.

- Su ki es inconfundible, me pregunto a que habrá venido –respondió el joven de cabello lila.

- ¿Por qué no vas a averiguar? –dijo ella más como una orden que como una pregunta.

Sin más opción Trunks salió al jardín ante la mirada atenta de la mujer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakarotto? –pregunto Vegeta al recién llegado.

- Necesito tratar un asunto contigo –dijo aquel con una seriedad poco acostumbrada.

- ¿De qué rayos se trata?... ¿Acaso apareció otro enemigo? –inquirió el príncipe mientras sus ojos brillaban anticipando una posible batalla.

- Señor Goku, que gusto verlo –saludo Trunks acercándose a ellos, causando molestia en su padre por la interrupción.

- El torneo de las artes marciales será pronto –dijo Goku tras saludar a Trunks.

- Conque de eso se trata –exclamo Vegeta fastidiado.

- Pensé que te gustaría participar -soltó Goku sonriendo de manera extraña.

- Solo me aburriría, los terrícolas son demasiado débiles –respondió el príncipe.

- Nadie dijo que tendrías que enfrentarte solo a los humanos –dijo el guerrero sabiendo el efecto que esas palabras causarían en su rival.

- ¿Cuándo será el Torneo? –pregunto Vegeta esbozando una media sonrisa.

- En tres semanas –señaló su interlocutor.

- Suficiente para estar listo. Hasta entonces Kakarotto –exclamo el príncipe al tiempo que regresaba a su cámara de entrenamiento.

- ¿Goten va a participar? –pregunto el joven de cabello lila al guerrero que se disponía a partir.

- Eso parece.

Respondió el saiyayin haciendo un gesto de despedida y desapareciendo justo al instante en que la peliazul se acercó.

- ¿A que vino Goku? –pregunto la mujer a su hijo, al tiempo que prestaba suma atención a cada detalle del breve relato que este le hacía- Ya veo. Ahora regresa a la casa, el desayuno se enfría –añadió tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿No vienes? –pregunto el joven al ver que la mujer no se movía.

- En un momento.

Señalo ella caminando hacia la cámara de entrenamiento, "Demasiada casualidad" pensó recordando la determinación en la mirada del Goku durante su último encuentro y relacionándola con esa inesperada invitación al torneo. Sin embargo al llegar a la puerta no se atrevió a tocar, ¿Qué iba a decirle a Vegeta?... ¿Qué razones podría darle para hacerle entender que no debía participar en el torneo?, suspirando la mujer se dio media vuelta, conociendo a ese hombre no habría poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, tendría que hablar con Goku directamente y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sin embargo su plan se desmorono con rapidez, a la mañana siguiente cuando se presento a recoger a Bra en casa de Gohan con la esperanza de verlo, se entero por el joven científico que Goku se había marchado y regresaría hasta el día del torneo. La información le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pues confirmaba sus sospechas sobre la decisión que el guerrero había tomado, por eso se había alejado, para impedir que ella lo convenciera de lo contrario. Las siguientes semanas la mujer las paso en incertidumbre, temiendo a cada instante lo que podía suceder.

La noche anterior al torneo la peliazul no podía dormir, se había fumado cuatro cigarrillos y ni así lograba controlar un poco su ansiedad, desesperada seguía dando vueltas por la habitación mientras un profundo temor crecía en ella a cada segundo, no había manera de apartar por más tiempo ese pensamiento de su mente, aquella conclusión a la que llegó la torturaba demasiado, pero no había otra opción por más que se empeñara en buscarla, el extraño comportamiento de Goku solo podía deberse a una cosa, quitar de en medio a Vegeta de una vez por todas, le había costado aceptar que el hombre que amaba pudiera haberse vuelto tan frío y calculador como para concebir una idea semejante, pero esa era la única explicación que encontraba, a pesar suyo tenía que admitir que el saiyayin había cambiado, que a últimas fechas había desarrollado un lado obscuro que comenzaba a dominarlo.

No había que pensarlo demasiado, resultaba obvio que Goku podía enfrentarse a Vegeta y vencerlo en cualquier momento, pero de ese modo, atacándolo sin ningún motivo se convertiría en un asesino, y eso a la larga sería un impedimento para estar juntos, pues sus hijos no le permitirían estar al lado del guerrero que mato a su padre, además la familia de Goku, sobretodo Gohan y Goten, se decepcionarían profundamente de él, y eso era lo que el saiyayin menos quería, en cambio en el torneo, en una pelea aparentemente inofensiva los accidentes podían ocurrir, un ataque con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria y cualquiera terminaría muerto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer al recordar las palabras de Gohan "Mi padre está muy entusiasmado con el torneo, se lo ha tomado más en serio que nunca, ha entrenado tanto que dice que a veces le es difícil controlar su poder" eso para ella había sonado como la excusa perfecta, una manera de anticipar que algo podía salir mal.

Bulma respiro hondo, la verdad es que estaba aterrada, quería estar con Goku pero no a ese precio, desesperada tomo su bata y se la puso apresuradamente mientras salía de su habitación, una vez en el jardín miro la enorme esfera de entrenamiento, las luces seguían encendidas así que se acerco hasta la puerta y toco lo más fuerte que le fue posible.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto al guerrero cuando este apareció frente a ella.

Vegeta se aparto sin decir nada y la mujer interpreto su gesto como una afirmación, por lo cual entro, al ver la confusión dibujada en el rostro de su ex pareja al verla, se sintió incómoda, llevaba meses evitando cualquier tipo de encuentro entre ellos, apenas habían cruzado palabra en ese tiempo y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, sin saber bien como comenzar.

- ¿A qué viniste mujer? -pregunto él por fin.

- No quiero que participes en ese torneo –dijo la peliazul.

- Eso es asunto mío –respondió finalmente el saiyayin con arrogancia, tras varios minutos de escuchar los argumentos de la mujer.

- Hazlo por mí -rogo tomándolo del brazo y acercándose a él- Es peligroso para ti que participes, se que Goku ha entrenado bastante y que últimamente no puede controlar sus poderes.

- Eso solo hace que la pelea se torne más interesante –señalo el príncipe apartándose de ella y abriendo de nuevo la puerta de la cámara añadió- Necesito descansar.

- Vegeta escúchame, no participes tengo un mal presentimiento –insistió la peliazul.

El príncipe observo los ojos de la mujer y el miedo que reflejaban, la preocupación por él era evidente, de pronto recordó las miles de veces que había visto esa mirada en ella, cada vez que entrenaba hasta casi matarse, o cuando estaba por lanzarse a una batalla de la que no sabía si saldría con vida, incluso cuando le curaba las heridas y reñía con él por su terquedad, fue entonces que esa pequeña esperanza que llevaba guardando y que se negaba a aceptar creció al punto de hacerle pensar que la actitud de la mujer solo podía significar una cosa, ella aún sentía algo por él.

- Nada va a suceder -respondió tratando de restarle importancia a la preocupación de la científica.

- Tengo miedo por ti.…

Exclamo la peliazul bajando la mirada, "No puedo estar equivocado, aún le importo, pero es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo" pensó el guerrero, dominado por esa idea decidió ser él quien diera el primer paso, con la punta de sus dedos le acaricio con delicadeza el rostro, ella se volvió a mirarlo, en los zafiros de la mujer había una silenciosa súplica a la que el príncipe le atribuyo un significado erróneo, antes de que Bulma pudiera aclarar el malentendido, sintió los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos, sus manos rodeando su cintura, la peliazul trato de apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, había demasiada urgencia en el guerrero como para dejarla escapar, "Quizá esta sea la manera de convencerlo" pensó dejando atrás su resistencia, con la esperanza de evitar la tragedia que se aproximaba.

"Dijiste que te olvidarías del torneo", dijo la mujer en voz alta al tiempo que recordaba la promesa hecha esa noche, "¿Por qué no cumpliste tu palabra?" le reprocho al guerrero que yacía inmóvil frente a ella, y entonces sin más comenzó a sollozar presa de la rabia que sentía, estaba furiosa con Vegeta por haber participado en el torneo, y con ella misma por haber creído que podía impedir ese enfrentamiento.

De pronto una mano se poso suavemente en su hombro, ella correspondió al gesto creyendo que Trunks había regresado y trataba de brindarle consuelo, pero al hacerlo percibió algo en ese contacto que la hizo volverse rápidamente. Ahí estaba él, sin rastro de arrepentimiento en el rostro a pesar de estar en la misma habitación del hombre que trató de asesinar, mirándola con frialdad, con el rostro endurecido como si luchara por contenerse.

- ¿Por qué Goku? –pregunto con tristeza al recién llegado que parecía obstinarse en permanecer en silencio- Di algo… Al menos acepta que lo que hiciste, nos obliga a separarnos.

- No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada –se defendió el saiyayin con desdén.

- ¡Me lo prometiste! –exclamo ella golpeando al guerrero en el pecho, furiosa ante la respuesta que había recibido.

- ¡Todo lo que me has dicho han sido mentiras! –vocifero el saiyayin sosteniéndola de las muñecas con fuerza para después añadir iracundo- ¡Escuché lo que le dijiste a Bra en el torneo!

- ¿De qué hablas?...

- Antes de mi pelea con Vegeta, ella te pregunto algo –exclamo Goku mirándola con odio- Cuando subí a la plataforma no pude dejar de pensar en ello… solo quería vengarme de ti.

Bulma recordó entonces ese instante, el combate entre los saiyayins estaba por comenzar pero ella ya no tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera suceder, en un último intento por evitar la desgracia había hablado con Goku apenas este llego al torneo, le había dicho sin rodeos que sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer y le rogó porque desistiera de esa idea, a pesar de la renuencia del guerrero había logrado convencerlo de que encontrarían la manera de estar juntos, después de un rato que pareció eterno habían acordado que apenas terminara el torneo, hablarían con sus familias para explicarles la situación.

Después de eso se habían separado, no fue sino hasta algunos minutos antes de que iniciara la pelea con Vegeta que ella se dirigió hacia la plataforma esperando verlo, Bra que estaba junto a ella agito la mano con emoción cuando el príncipe paso a su lado, "¿Acaso no quieres a papá?" pregunto la pequeña intrigada ante la negativa de Bulma de darle un beso de buena suerte a Vegeta, "A tu padre lo amo más que a nada en el mundo" había respondido con una sonrisa.

- Déjame explicarte - respondió ella comprendiendo por fin lo que había ocurrido.

- Solo quería que supieras porque actué como lo hice –dijo el guerrero soltando sus muñecas- Y que tú eres tan culpable como yo.

- Necesito decirte algo –musito la peliazul acercándose a él, buscando estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero el guerrero la aparto con fuerza- ¡Cada palabra de lo que le dije a Bra, es cierto! –exclamo al tiempo que se colocaba frente a él tratando de impedir que se marchara- Si lo piensas un poco, comprenderás...

Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, el saiyayin repitió aquella escena en su mente y después se volvió a mirar a la peliazul, en los ojos celestes estaba una verdad que dolía demasiado, de pronto recordó el día en que sostuvo a Bra en sus brazos por primera vez, el afecto y ternura que le había inspirado esa pequeña había generado en él un deseo casi delirante de que fuera suya, porque nada ansiaba más que tener algo que lo uniera a la mujer que amaba.

Había pensado en eso muchas veces al ver la sonrisa de Bra, siempre creyendo que el don que tenía esa niña para reconfortarlo con su sola presencia se debía al parecido con Bulma, y ahora por fin comprendía la verdadera razón, Bra llevaba su sangre, era su hija, una hija que él nunca podría reclamar.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora? –pregunto el guerrero con furia.

- Muchas veces quise decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar…

- Si lo hubieras hecho, todo sería diferente –exclamo con resentimiento el saiyayin mientras pensaba en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

- Por favor perdóname -pidió la mujer tratando de tomarlo de la mano, pero él rechazo su contacto.

- No puedo.

Respondió Goku, y tras mirarla con profundo rencor desapareció abruptamente, dejando a Bulma con la certeza de que no volvería a verlo otra vez.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todas y todos los lectores de este fanfic, antes que otra cosa gracias por sus review, me encanta ver sus opiniones y sus comentarios, por cierto cuando los leí me di cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin subir un nuevo capítulo, así que una disculpa por haber hecho tan larga la espera, pero como he comentado antes mis ocupaciones actuales me absorben y no me permiten enfocarme en la escritura tanto como quisiera, así que agradezco los jaloncitos de orejas que me han dado para que me decidiera a actualizar jajaja.

Y es que este capítulo me llevo una semana escribirlo XD, en parte por razones de tiempo y también porque no me gusta actualizar hasta no estar segura de cómo continuaré la historia, pues soy enemiga de ponerme a improvisar lo que sea solo para subir un nuevo cap, como verán ese es otro de los motivos por los que avanzo a pasos tortuguescos (ups creo que invente una nueva palabra XD) pero es porque este fanfic me lo tomo muy en serio ;)

Ahora comentando un poco lo que paso en el fic, pues la situación termino por estallar, hiriendo a muchos en el proceso, a unos de manera física, otros emocionalmente, qué más puedo decir, ha sido muy triste lo que paso, me apena haber dejado a Vegeta en ese estado pero es que en ocasiones así suceden las cosas, quien menos culpa tiene es quien más paga los platos rotos, también siento tristeza por Goku, que se entera de la verdad sobre Bra de la manera más dura, espero no me peguen de tomatazos por hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes, pero es que en una historia como está la felicidad como que no queda más que a ratos, hay demasiadas sombras como para esperar un poquito de luz.

De nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo, y hasta el próximo capítulo que espero sea pronto ;). Un saludo muy grande a todos!

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM =).

Jessibloom


	14. Mañana

**Capitulo 14**

**Mañana**

"_**Con cada nuevo mañana, renace la esperanza de que todo será mejor, de que la vida puede sorprendernos y traer la felicidad soñada"**_

La mujer tecleaba furiosamente completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, justo esa mañana se cumplían diez años desde la última vez que lo había visto, y necesitaba desahogar su pena escribiendo, "Es patético" se decía a ella misma cada vez que leía sus sentimientos en la pantalla del computador, pero eso era todo lo que tenía para no morirse de pena, ahora solo le quedaba ese diario que estaba dedicado a él, lleno de sus recuerdos y sentimientos que estaba obligada a guardar para sí misma día a día.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer surcos en sus mejillas, cuando tecleo "Aún no ha podido perdonarme, creo que nunca lo hará", ella lo sabía, había escrito millones de veces esa misma frase, siempre esperando que a la siguiente mañana su relato terminara diferente, deseando ver en su pantalla otras palabras, quizá un "Por fin lo ha entendido" o mejor aún "Hoy lo he visto", pero nada, todo seguía igual.

Goku seguía sin aparecer, de no ser por la casualidad ella jamás se habría enterado de la inesperada partida del saiyayin, fue gracias a las negociaciones del contrato de Gohan que lo supo, en ese tiempo el científico estaba tan avergonzado por lo que su padre había hecho en el torneo que se empeñaba en abandonar su trabajo, ella le insistió para que se quedara, pero el joven parecía renuente, no fue sino hasta algunos días después que Gohan desistió de renunciar, diciéndole que su padre se había ido y que antes de hacerlo le pidió que se quedara en la Corporación.

Bulma recibió la noticia con tristeza, pues guardaba la esperanza de hablar con él y explicarle el porqué de su silencio, así que se aferro a la idea de encontrarlo, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, durante los años había hecho uso de todos los recursos posibles, había suplicado a Yamcha y Krilin para que buscaran a Goku en el templo de Kamisama sin éxito, desesperada lanzo satélites al espacio que arrojaban imágenes de los sitios donde el guerrero solía entrenar, invento también un rastreador de ADN, un aparato curioso en el que bastaba una muestra de sangre o cabello para identificar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la persona poseedora de esa información genética, trabajo arduamente en mejorar el rastreador de energía pero ni así pudo detectar un rastro de Goku, simplemente él había desaparecido.

Cada fracaso por encontrarlo la había llevado a deprimirse más y más, al punto de volverse taciturna y solitaria, apenas si soportaba ir a trabajar, sus hijos le reclamaban constantemente las largas horas que permanecía encerrada en su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie, Vegeta quizá por tener un carácter similar era el único que parecía entenderla, cuando la veía ensimismada en sus pensamientos la dejaba a solas, respetaba sus silencios y sus suspiros sin decir nada, de más está decir que habían vuelto a ser una pareja.

El proceso para que todo volviera a ser como antes fue lento, ella estuvo al lado del príncipe durante su recuperación, soportando las quejas constantes de Vegeta, aceptando sus gritos y desplantes con una paciencia que escondía su culpabilidad por verlo en ese estado lamentable, cuando lo trasladaron del hospital a la casa él ordenó que lo instalaran en su recámara, y ella no protestó, no se sentía capaz de volver a contradecirlo jamás.

Al paso del tiempo y una vez que Vegeta se recupero del todo, volvió a hacer presentes sus derechos sobre ella, reclamándola como mujer, al principio ella había evitado esos momentos de intimidad con algún pretexto, pero mientras más sola se sentía menor resistencia oponía a las demandas del guerrero, pero ni siquiera la pasión del príncipe pudo mitigar el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Goku.

No fue sino hasta cinco años después de su partida y de buscarlo inútilmente, que Bulma se rindió y tuvo que aceptar que no lo vería más, que finalmente el guerrero había puesto un punto final a la historia de ese amor imposible, comprendió que probablemente él la odiaba por haber callado el secreto de su hija, reconoció su cobardía y su falta de honestidad, debió haber dicho la verdad a tiempo, enfrentar los hechos y no ocultarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, ella era la culpable de que Bra adorara a un padre que no era el suyo, y también de que irónicamente esa lealtad que la joven profesaba por el príncipe le había hecho odiar a su verdadero progenitor, pues en más de una ocasión la escuchó hablar despectivamente de Goku y de la alevosía con que este había atacado al príncipe en el torneo.

Ella entendía hasta cierto punto la reacción de su hija, para todos había sido difícil sobrellevar las cosas después de aquel desagradable episodio, Trunks en un inicio se alejo de Goten y Bra hizo lo mismo con Pan, pues cada uno defendía a los suyos, los Son trataban de justificar las acciones del jefe de su familia, y los Briefs se sentían indignados y furiosos por las consecuencias que ese combate había dejado en Vegeta.

Llevo tiempo superar ese rencor, y lograr que las cosas entre ambas familias mejoraran, Gohan y ella fueron los que más insistieron en que todo volviera a ser como antes, los que consiguieron que poco a poco todo se olvidara, ella en especial sentía un interés especial en que eso sucediera, pues su hija formaba parte de la familia Son, quizá nunca tuviera un vínculo con Goku, pero al menos llevaría una buena relación con sus medios hermanos y su sobrina aunque estos no supieran.

El sonido de las voces en el pasillo llamo la atención de la mujer y la hizo volver al presente, Vegeta y Bra ya habían regresado a la casa, ella aún deseaba seguir escribiendo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo una vez que el príncipe entrara a la habitación, así que apago el computador.

- Bra es demasiado quejumbrosa -dijo Vegeta apenas entró a la habitación- Apenas comienzo a entrenarla y empieza a protestar por todo, no se a quien me recuerda.

- A ella nunca le ha interesado pelear -argumento la peliazul mientras encendía el televisor.

- A todos los saiyayins nos encanta pelear, está en nuestra sangre mujer -exclamo él mientras comenzaba a quitarse su ropa de entrenamiento- Bra es así porque tú la has consentido demasiado.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces Vegeta, no es necesario que ella aprenda esas cosas cuando vivimos una época de paz.

- Siempre es mejor estar preparado -respondió el guerrero caminando hacia la ducha.

- Tonterías -señaló ella antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Las imágenes del televisor se sucedían una tras otra sin que Bulma les prestara la mínima atención, aún tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente para concentrarse en algo más, miró la computadora portátil que estaba a su lado y deseo encenderla otra vez pero se contuvo, Vegeta no tardaría en salir y no quería que la viera escribiendo otra vez, pues a últimas fechas las preguntas sobre lo que hacía eran cada vez más frecuentes y no deseaba despertar de más la curiosidad del saiyayin.

Así que se conformo con poner el aparato sobre su regazo, sabiendo que ahí estaba la verdad de su vida, todos sus secretos y pensamientos de los últimos diez años, todas aquellas palabras que contaban la historia de su amor perdido y las pocas esperanzas que aún guardaba, todo estaba ahí, en ese pequeño aparato negro y frío que ella consideraba su posesión más valiosa.

- ¿En qué piensas mujer? -pregunto el saiyayin que acababa de aparecer en el centro de la habitación.

- En mi vida -respondió ella volviendo a colocar el computador en su sitio de siempre.

Después de eso la habitación se quedo en silencio, mientras se vestía Vegeta echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando a la mujer que estaba en su cama, Bulma había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormir, aunque él bien sabía que no era así, sin embargo no dijo nada y se acostó a su lado como siempre, ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con el repentino hermetismo de la peliazul.

Que ella se encerrara en sí misma no era algo nuevo, llevaba años observando ese y otros pequeños cambios en la esencia de Bulma, ya no reía con la misma frecuencia, su apariencia aunque aún atractiva se veía disminuida por un halo de melancolía, su mirada era distante y ya no hablaba tanto como antes, a veces cuando lo creía dormido abandonaba el lecho para salir al balcón y mirar fijamente el cielo hasta que comenzaba a sollozar.

Él no le tomó importancia a esos incidentes, pensó que sería algo pasajero, pero al paso de los días el príncipe se dio cuenta que su mujer ya era la misma, que algo en ella había cambiado definitivamente después de lo sucedido con Kakarotto, su fuerte carácter había sido sustituido por una docilidad tal, que a los ojos de cualquiera que la conocía resultaba impropia de ella, y eso le enfurecía, porque en el fondo creía que él era responsable de ese cambio.

Ahora se esforzaba por entenderla pero años atrás cuando despertó en el hospital varios días después del combate lo primero que hizo fue insultar a todo el mundo, no estaba dispuesto a permitirse más humillaciones, apenas se vio en esa cama de hospital maldijo hasta quedarse casi sin voz, reclamando la presencia de Kakarotto, quería vengarse a como diera lugar, pero su estado físico no se lo permitió.

"Hartazgo" se convirtió en la palabra que mejor definía la situación de Vegeta en ese entonces, parecía una eternidad el tiempo que llevaba esperando para recuperar su movilidad y levantarse por sí solo, después de dos semanas la mayoría de sus heridas físicas habían terminado de sanar, pero su orgullo seguía maltrecho, se sentía humillado y furioso, detestaba tener que recibir ayuda de otros y sobretodo pasearse en esa estupidez que los humanos llamaban silla de ruedas.

Odiaba las miradas de lástima que recibía de su hijo cuando este creía que él no se daba cuenta, tanto como el contacto forzoso que mantenía con sus suegros cuando se les ocurría visitarlo para darle ánimos, no había duda que en esa casa solo habitaban dos personas a las que podía tolerar, Bulma y Bra, la primera porque era la única capaz de manejar su constante mal humor y quejas sin molestarse, aceptando sus desplantes y tratándolo con paciencia incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

Bra por su parte, lo visitaba cada tarde sin falta para contarle detalladamente lo que había hecho durante el día, las primeras ocasiones el príncipe se mostraba fastidiado, pero con el paso de los días soportar el monólogo de la niña le costaba cada vez menos trabajo, en esas semanas de convalecencia se habituó a la presencia constante de su hija, tanto que aunque nunca lo admitiría comenzó a extrañarla cuando no estaba cerca, de más estaba decir que su plan de alejarla de su lado y luego marcharse estaba descartado.

Todo había vuelto a esa normalidad que creía perdida, y que por fin podría disfrutar cuando se recuperara del todo del daño sufrido en su columna vertebral. "Desgraciado" pensaba cada vez que venía a su mente el recuerdo de la forma en que Kakarotto lo había golpeado durante el combate, tenía que admitir que lo subestimó, nunca creyó que el saiyayin se comportaría con tanta agresividad en una pelea como esa, donde no había nada en juego, aún le parecía percibir el crujir de sus huesos al recibir aquel ataque en la espalda, la impotencia que sintió al no poder levantarse cuando por fin despertó en aquel hospital, "Debe tener paciencia, la lesión fue muy fuerte, pero va a recuperarse solo llevara algo de tiempo" le había dicho el humano que lo atendía temblando de miedo ante sus gritos.

Pero pasaron casi cuatro meses sin que nada cambiara, en sus primeros días fuera del hospital estuvo tranquilo creyendo que solo necesitaría una semana como máximo para estar bien, pero cuando vio que el tiempo transcurría y él seguía en el mismo estado su impaciencia comenzó a consumirlo, a la segunda semana de recuperación y después de soportar una molesta visita del médico, donde le indicaron absoluto reposo, decidió que el humano no sabía más que él, ya era momento de dejar de obedecer sus estúpidas reglas.

Fastidiado de sentirse inútil elevo su ki y logro levantarse, riendo internamente de las ridículas advertencias y prohibiciones del doctor, sintiéndose con fuerza suficiente se movió por la habitación unos minutos, de pronto paso junto al espejo de cuerpo completo que Bulma tenía y se detuvo, el reflejo le devolvió una imagen triste de sí mismo, podía incorporarse de eso no había duda, pero con sus piernas aún inmóviles parecía un títere que flotaba, el impacto que sufrió al verse así le hizo aceptar el uso de la silla de ruedas, prometiéndose que una vez que pudiera ponerse en pie la haría trizas en un segundo.

"Tienes que ser paciente" le decía la mujer cada vez que lo veía ponerse ansioso, y en cada una de esas ocasiones él le contestaba groseramente, necesitaba desquitar su furia y aliviar su amargura de alguna manera, cierto que después de insultar a la peliazul se arrepentía, pero se sentía tan frustrado en ese momento que aunque se prometía no hacerlo de nuevo, a la siguiente ocasión sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Una mañana en especial había amanecido más malhumorado que de costumbre, de nuevo había soñado con la pelea con Kakarotto, y sentía su sangre hirviendo de furia e indignación, Bulma entró en esos instantes a preguntarle que quería desayunar y él le gritó que lo dejara solo, cuando la mujer abandonó la habitación pudo ver las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla, no era la primera vez que la hacía llorar con su comportamiento y como estaban las cosas estaba seguro que no sería la última.

- Hola papá –saludo Bra alegremente desde el marco de la puerta, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Estas no son horas de visita, ya deberías de estar en el colegio –respondió el saiyayin con su aspereza de siempre.

- Me iré en un minuto –se apresuro a explicar la niña- No quería irme sin dejarte esto antes –añadió extendiéndole una caja de bombones de chocolate en forma de corazón, con una tarjeta encima.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto horrorizado mirando el afeminado objeto que su hija le ofrecía.

- ¡Feliz día del padre! –exclamo riendo la pequeña ante la reacción del saiyayin- Espero que te gusten los chocolates, hasta la tarde –se despidió la peliazul saliendo de la habitación.

Vegeta lanzo un bufido, a pesar de los años seguía sin acostumbrarse a algunas de las tradiciones humanas, sin embargo tentado por el olor que emanaba del interior de la caja, la abrió y no paró hasta terminarse el contenido, cuando no quedo más tomo el empaque dispuesto a lanzarlo al piso, pero algo llamó su atención, tomo la tarjeta, la miró con detenimiento y después de leerla la dejo a un lado junto con la caja de chocolates vacía, mientras sonreía halagado por las palabras de la niña hacia su persona, pero sobre todo por la firma "Te quiere, tú princesa", rezaba al final del escrito.

El dulce gesto de la pequeña logró calmar su malhumor el resto del día, lo suficiente como para soportar la cariñosa palmada que Trunks le diera en el hombro en señal de felicitación y la visita de su suegra que en honor a la ocasión le había comprado un millar de sus famosos panquecitos. Solo había una persona que no le había hecho reconocimiento alguno y él sabía bien porque.

Cuando llego la noche la mujer se apareció en la habitación, Vegeta la observo detenidamente, en el fondo y aunque sabía que no se lo merecía esperaba que ella le hubiera llevado algún presente que sirviera para lograr una tregua entre ambos, pero no, sin volverse a mirarlo Bulma comenzó a levantar los restos de las envolturas de los chocolates que él había tirado, de pronto los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas al toparse con la tarjeta que Bra le había regalado.

- Nada más que mentiras -exclamo apretándola entre sus manos.

- Eso era mío -protesto él al ver que la tarjeta quedaba inservible.

- No debería serlo -respondió encarándolo, los ojos azules de Bulma brillaban con furia.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede mujer? -pregunto Vegeta ante su actitud.

Ella abrió la boca, parecía dispuesta a gritarle, pero no lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el baño, desde su lugar Vegeta escuchó a la perfección los sollozos de la peliazul, pero así como ocurría en otras ocasiones similares optó por ignorarla, después de todo el tenía sus propios problemas en que ocuparse.

Su actitud negativa fue la misma hasta algunas semanas más tarde, cuando comenzó a recuperar la sensación en sus extremidades, primero fue un leve cosquilleo, días después pudo mover los dedos de sus pies, y en menos de dos meses logro recuperar la movilidad que ya creía perdida, la felicidad que sintió entonces provoco un cambio inmediato en su actitud.

A pesar de sí mismo se disculpo con la mujer por haberla tratado de esa forma, le reconoció su dedicación y sus cuidados, pero aunque ella acepto perdonarlo, nada volvió a ser igual, fue hasta ese momento en que Vegeta dejo su egoísmo a un lado que pudo ver con claridad el cambio que se había generado en Bulma, y el distanciamiento que existía entre ambos.

Así que busco acercarse a ella de la única forma en que conocía, seduciéndola, demostrándole a través de su piel lo mucho que significaba estar a su lado, buscando borrar con cada caricia los malos recuerdos dejados en su convalecencia, pidiendo perdón en cada beso por cada mala contestación, por cada expresión altanera, llevó tiempo lograrlo pero al fin consiguió mejorar su relación con ella.

Nunca se lo dijo porque su orgullo seguía interponiéndose entre él y sus sentimientos, pero esos últimos años juntos lo habían llenado de felicidad. Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla del guerrero al pensar que todo eso estaba por terminar, el año anterior Bulma había comenzado con malestares cada vez más frecuentes, por insistencia de sus hijos acepto acudir al médico, más los resultados de los estudios que le practicaron no fueron buenos.

"No quiero que ellos lo sepan" le había dicho la mujer la tarde en que recibió las funestas noticias, él estaba tan aturdido que solo atino a aceptar en silencio lo que ella le pedía, mientras dentro de sí sentía el terror de perderla. "Tenemos que actuar como siempre, nada debe cambiar" le rogó la peliazul cuando él comenzó a abandonar su entrenamiento para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Vegeta cedió con tal de mantenerla tranquila y siguió llevando su rutina de siempre, aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo separarse de la mujer, sabiendo que su vida se extinguía sin que nadie más que ellos dos lo supiera, escuchándola hablar con Trunks y Bra sobre el futuro, hacer planes con ellos como si nada pasara, mientras él se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más estarían juntos.

- ¿Estás bien? -indago la voz a su lado al notar su almohada humedecida.

- Vuelve a dormir -respondió él con voz apagada.

Bulma se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos, él quería ocultar su sufrimiento pero era imposible, sus ojos azabaches reflejaban un miedo infinito, la peliazul se sintió conmovida, así que se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, obedeciendo un impulso Vegeta la jalo hacia sí y la apretó contra su pecho "Te amo mujer" murmuro al tiempo que acariciaba su sedosa cabellera con una ternura extraña en él.

Horas más tarde Bulma despertó envuelta en los brazos de Vegeta, haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto y busco el frasco de su medicamento, el dolor era tan intenso que tomo dos píldoras en vez de una, mientras depositaba el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche miró al saiyayin que dormía tranquilamente, en voz apenas audible le agradeció que hubiera estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles, y le pidió perdón por su engaño, se disculpo porque aún en esos instantes seguía soñando con el amor de otro hombre, y añorando verlo una vez más.

Temiendo despertar a Vegeta, la mujer tomo en silencio el computador portátil y lo encendió, se sentía casi sin fuerzas pero necesitaba desahogarse una última vez, sus dedos se movieron torpemente por el teclado, pero en un esfuerzo que resulto agotador logró escribir unas cuantas líneas que resumieran sus sentimientos

Cuando termino apago el computador y lo guardo en el cajón, después volvió a la cama y se recostó de nuevo mientras la frase final de su diario daba vueltas por su mente hasta sumirla en un sueño profundo y lleno de paz.

"Moriré con la certeza de que te perdí, rememorando inútilmente aquel amor que creía tan fuerte y anhelando hasta mi último segundo ese mañana que nunca llegó…"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos:

Después de un montón de pañuelos y muchos nudos en la garganta por fin pude terminar este capítulo, debo confesar que con esta historia en particular me está pasando algo, encuentro mucha renuencia en continuarla, quizá porque el final se aproxima y no quiero!

En fin, estoy tan sentimental ahora que no quiero hacer el cuento más largo, solo comentaré otra cosita y ya, en el capitulo anterior al leer sus review me encontré con algunos comentarios que temía sobre el OOC de Goku, entiendo que la idea de este personaje como alguien frío y calculador no queda con lo que sucede en la serie, así que quería aclarar algo al respecto sobre este punto en particular.

En el desarrollo de mi fic, Goku ha ido abriendo los ojos a muchas cosas que en circunstancias normales escaparían de su comprensión, mientras pasaban los capítulos su personalidad se va moldeando, al grado de que va perdiendo su ingenuidad y su bondad poco a poco, y es que el sufrimiento por el que atraviesa lo vuelve más consciente de sus sentimientos y de sus deseos, quizá hasta lo volví un poco egoísta, pero en mi defensa diré que no creo que su forma de actuar resulte tan extraña si consideramos la narración de la historia, y que ese Goku del que hablo solo es viable en mi fic, jamás en dbz jejeje.

Pues eso es todo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review, y también gracias a aquellos que siguen el fic desde "La boda de Gohan".

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos!

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM =).

Jessibloom


	15. Recuerdos I

**Capítulo 15**

**Recuerdos I**

"_**Los recuerdos no son más que las memorias que guardamos del pasado, los hechos que dejaron una huella en nuestro ser y que inevitablemente marcaron el camino de nuestro presente" **_

El guerrero lanzaba golpes rápidos y repletos de furia al invisible enemigo frente a él, atacaba la nada como si su vida dependiera de ello, las explosiones provocadas por el poder que salía de sus manos arrasaban con la indefensa tierra que yacía bajo él, el fuego que exhalaba de la destrucción a su alrededor no tardo en generar suficiente humo como para cubrir el cielo hasta tornarlo grisáceo, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza mientras él continuaba con su solitaria batalla.

Exhausto se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeo, mientras de sus ojos escapaban las lágrimas. Estaba seguro, ella se había ido para siempre… ese pequeño ki que apenas si se podía percibir desde donde se encontraba, no existía más había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo a merced de un dolor que amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón.

"No", musitó el saiyayin llevándose las manos al rostro, reprochándose cosas que era tarde para remediar, hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar a su lado en sus últimos minutos, por haberse mirado en aquellos ojos celestes, por sentir la suavidad de sus manos y de sus labios una sola vez más, pero en vez de eso, mientras la peliazul abandonaba la vida, él estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella, alejado de todo por voluntad propia, pensando que no podría perdonarle el haberle ocultado la verdad sobre Bra, reconociendo en ese instante que eso ya no le importaba, que a pesar de sí mismo seguía amándola tanto o más que antes.

"¡Bulma!" grito el saiyayin enloquecido una y otra vez, mientras el suelo alrededor de él se alzaba creando una nube de polvo que lo cubría por completo, por primera vez en diez años, el ki del saiyayin se dejo sentir con tal fuerza que su presencia no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los guerreros de la tierra.

"No hay duda que está sufriendo" pensó el joven científico al sentir aquella poderosa presencia inundarlo todo a pesar de su lejanía, "Debo apresurarme" se dijo mientras terminaba de alistar la nave en la que pronto emprendería su viaje. Horas más tarde Gohan se encontraba navegando en el espacio, esperando impacientemente llegar a su destino cuanto antes, sabía que en esos momentos su padre lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Él conocía su secreto, y por ello era el único que tenía conocimiento de su ubicación exacta, del lugar donde su padre se había recluido durante una década, fue difícil mantener oculta esa información sobre todo cuando vio los esfuerzos de Bulma por encontrarlo, más complicado aún resulto mantener el contacto con su padre e informarle de lo que sucedía en la tierra durante su ausencia.

Pero lo había logrado, más de una vez viajo a ese planeta para visitar a Goku y llevarle noticias de todos, sin despertar ninguna sospecha, nadie se imagino jamás lo que él estaba haciendo, ni siquiera Bulma que le había ayudado a construir esa nave, supo lo que sucedía. Por años había sido los ojos y oídos de Goku en la tierra, claro que prestarse a tal tarea no fue fácil para él, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado, cuando su padre desapareció esa noche, él le juro que guardaría su secreto y así fue desde entonces, suspirando el joven ocupo el asiento frente a él mientras su vista se dirigía a un punto indefinido del universo que lo rodeaba.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, la luna se filtraba por las cortinas entreabiertas, pero eso no era lo que mantenía a la mujer despierta, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia aquellos instantes de su vida que la habían marcado, tal vez nunca lo aceptaría pero la muerte de su rival también la había afectado, aunque se mantuvo inexpresiva al escuchar la noticia de labios de Goten, en el fondo sintió un poco de pena por la situación, había odiado a Bulma de eso no cabía duda, pero ese sentimiento había ido aminorando con el tiempo, la lejanía de Goku y esa soledad a la que él la condeno le sirvieron para comprender muchas cosas, con esa idea en la mente y sin el menor ánimo de dormir, Milk se dejo llevar por los recuerdos del pasado, aquellos que la llevaban al instante que había cambiado su vida, el que le había dado la libertad de dejar atrás el dolor y la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Esa noche los nervios la devoraban, acababa de beber su segunda taza de té sin que eso la tranquilizara, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, temerosa se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la entrada, apenas lo vio supo que algo grave tenía que haberle ocurrido, el semblante del saiyayin denotaba una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto ansiosa.

Él no contesto, la miró por un segundo y después se fue en dirección a la habitación que compartían desde hacía años. Ante su actitud Milk se alertó, desde que Goku salió intempestivamente esa tarde había presentido que algo no estaba bien, y ahora al verlo sentía que un fatídico presagio estaba por cumplirse, tratando de convencerse de lo contrario permaneció unos minutos en el mismo sitio buscando calmarse un poco, después se dirigió donde se encontraba el saiyayin, al ver lo que este hacía se llevo las manos al pecho tratando de controlar la opresión que sentía.

- ¿Te vas a entrenar de nuevo? –inquirió al notar el pequeño atado que estaba sobre la cama.

- Debí hacer esto hace mucho –dijo el guerrero sin dejar de mirarla- Cometí un error al esperar tanto tiempo.

Ella se quedo petrificada al escucharlo, era cierto que en los meses anteriores habían discutido constantemente, y que el último incidente en el torneo los había alejado, pero que ahora Goku quisiera marcharse le parecía demasiado, no podía permitirlo, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo eran años los que llevaba luchando por mantenerlo a su lado como para renunciar de pronto a su amor de toda la vida, lentamente se acerco hasta el saiyayin que permanecía sentado sobre la cama, se arrodillo junto a él y le tomo las manos.

- Quédate con nosotros Goku, por favor –rogó con voz entrecortada.

- Dile a Gohan y a Goten que no deben preocuparse, que estaré bien –señalo el guerrero sin inmutarse.

- No les hagas esto, ya han sido bastantes años los que has pasado lejos de ellos –argumento la mujer.

- Necesito estar a solas Milk –dijo él con voz decidida.

- Por favor quédate –suplico nuevamente aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al guerrero que se había puesto de pie.

- Tengo que hacerlo –dijo el saiyayin apartando los brazos de la morena de su torso.

- Se que en las últimas semanas hemos peleado bastante –admitió ella- Pero yo te amo siempre lo he hecho, si te quedas prometo que no volveré a reprocharte nada nunca más, lo juro –dijo esperanzada, recibiendo de inmediato una negativa por parte del guerrero- ¿Es por ella verdad? -exclamo entonces completamente alterada- ¡Fuiste a verla, por eso estas así!

Los músculos faciales del saiyayin se tensaron al escucharla, no quería pensar en Bulma, ni en la tardía confesión que ella le había hecho esa noche, lo único que deseaba era apartarse de todo y olvidar.

- Dime la verdad Goku -pidió Milk sin comprender su tortura interna- ¿Te vas para estar con ella?...

- Bulma forma parte de mi pasado -respondió aquel de manera terminante.

- Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué quieres irte entonces?, no lo entiendo…

- Es mejor dejar las cosas así -dijo el guerrero tomando sus objetos.

- ¡No! -soltó la morena interponiéndose nuevamente en su camino- ¡No puedes dejarme sin una explicación!.

Goku miró a la mujer, su expresión desesperada, el sufrimiento asomando por sus ojos, sabía que la verdad la lastimaría enormemente, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba desahogarse, decirle ese secreto que lo enorgullecía y lo destrozaba al mismo tiempo, si iba a abandonarla al menos debía decirle porque.

- Nunca he dejado de amar a Bulma -aceptó el guerrero ante su mujer- Siempre sentí que a pesar de todo lo que paso seguíamos unidos y no me equivoqué… Bra es hija mía -dijo al tiempo que observaba las lágrimas correr por el rostro de la morena.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -murmuro débilmente la mujer apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Me enteré hace unas horas -respondió Goku mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación.

- Eso no cambia nada -se escuchó decir a Milk tras un momento- Esa niña podrá llevar tu sangre, pero jamás te vera como a un padre.

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron eco en la mente del saiyayin, aunque era doloroso tenía que aceptar que era cierto, la pequeña tenía a Vegeta en un pedestal, lo adoraba como a un ídolo.

- Seguro debe odiarte por lo que le hiciste a Vegeta -exclamo Milk atrayendo su atención de nuevo- Nunca podrás acercarte a ella.

- ¡Cállate! -grito él perdiendo el control.

- ¡Esa es la verdad! -respondió la mujer en el mismo tono- ¡Y me alegro que así sea!... ¡Te has quedado sin nada, tal como yo!.

Dijo Milk comenzando a reír burlonamente, casi histérica, haciendo que el guerrero apretara los puños tratando de ahogar sus deseos de golpearla para hacerla callar, ella notó la reacción de su marido pero no le importo, se sentía llena de rabia, impotente ante esa verdad que no hacía más que confirmar que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, Goku nunca sería suyo, pero al menos esta vez no había perdido del todo.

- ¡Esa mocosa no va a perdonarte, te va a odiar siempre, ese es tu castigo! –exclamo la morena al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta- ¡Te mereces eso y más por destruir mi vida!, ¡Te odio! –vociferó sin pensar en lo que decía.

- Tú también destruiste la mía –respondió Goku secamente, y entonces pudo apreciar como el rencor brillaba en sus ojos azabaches cuando se volvió a mirarla.

- No te atrevas a culparme –se defendió ella- Yo solo hice lo que creí mejor para todos, fuiste tú quien cometió el error de enamorarte de esa mujer, ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado y nadie más!.

- ¡Solo hiciste lo que era mejor para ti! –rugió el saiyayin harto de escuchar el mismo reproche- ¡Siempre me has culpado por todo, pero en primer lugar fuiste quien me obligo a conservar mis recuerdos! -grito sosteniéndola de los brazos- Todo sería diferente si hubiéramos usado las esferas a tiempo…

Milk sintió sus brazos arder por la fuerza con que el saiyayin la estaba sosteniendo mientras hablaba, ante el salvaje contacto quiso llorar pero se contuvo, se sentía indignada, él era quien la había engañado, quien tenía una bastarda… Goku no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada, si ambos se habían condenado a ese infierno, lo justo era que los dos sufrieran las consecuencias.

- No te merecías una salida tan fácil –admitió la mujer en un deleite casi maligno, en ese instante se sabía vencida, ya no tenía porque seguir ocultando lo que siempre había sentido- Tenías que pagar por tu engaño, por todos esos años de abandono y desamor, quería hacerte sentir de la misma forma en que me sentía yo, no sabes lo feliz que he sido viéndote sufrir lejos de ella, lo bien que me hace ahora saber que nunca podrás llamar hija a tu bastarda –siguió diciendo para provocarlo.

- ¡Te odio! –bramó el saiyayin tomándola por el cuello en un arranque, impulsado por el deseo de terminar con su vida- ¡Por tu culpa las perdí a ambas! –dijo lleno de furia- Jamás te perdonaré por eso.

- No me importa tu perdón… yo gané…

Musito débilmente la morena mientras sentía la presión aumentando, su visión comenzó a nublarse pero ella seguía sonriendo, se sentía desfallecer pero no le importaba, por años se esforzó para mantenerlo a su lado y de nada sirvió, ya no le importaba morir en sus manos después de tener la certeza de que si lo había castigado, que aquel infierno había sido mutuo, y que Goku seguiría atormentado por sus pecados, porque aunque Bra fuera su hija él nunca podría reclamarla como tal.

El odio reflejado en los ojos del saiyayin era proporcional a la fuerza con la que su tráquea estaba siendo presionada, sus pulmones trataban inútilmente de llenarse de aire, todo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez mas borroso, una sensación de inconsciencia inundo el cuerpo de la mujer antes de que sus manos cayeran a sus costados.

Como un eco llegó entonces a sus oídos el sonido de los gritos del mayor de sus hijos que rogaba por su vida, un segundo después las manos que la aprisionaban aflojaron su agarre y cayó al suelo, tras aspirar unas cuantas veces y aún temblorosa se llevo las manos al cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor y normalizar su respiración. "Goku", gimió ella comenzando a sollozar al verlo desaparecer junto a Gohan por la puerta, "Regresa" suplico inútilmente con las fuerzas que todavía tenía, de pronto todo se ensombreció y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue la figura de su nuera que la miraba asustada, "Ayúdame a levantarme" pidió a la joven que se acerco de inmediato y la coloco en la cama, Milk se sentía un poco mareada y con un intenso dolor. "Déjame sola" pidió mientras se soltaba a llorar, por fin comprendía la dualidad de sus emociones, amaba a Goku y le odiaba al mismo tiempo, y a esas alturas no sabía cuál de esos dos sentimientos pesaba más en ella.

Solo tras el paso del tiempo y una profunda reflexión de lo que había hecho de su vida, Milk pudo reconocer a pesar de sí misma, que el infierno por el que había pasado se lo ganó a pulso con sus acciones, aceptó que siempre se reprocharía no haber formulado ese deseo, porque aunque era seguro que Goku seguiría sin amarla, al menos no habría atravesado por tanto dolor, habían sido demasiados años los que desperdicio con sus celos y envuelta en amargura.

Comprendió que ella misma había sido su verdugo, la causante de su tragedia por haberse aferrado a una ilusión, tuvo que aceptar también su responsabilidad en que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos, cierto que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas, las acciones de su pasado seguirían ahí para atormentarla, pero ahora veía que tenía otra opción… perdonarse ella misma, perdonar a Goku y seguir adelante.

Y así lo hizo, tal vez por eso ahora al imaginarse el sufrimiento que seguramente experimentaba su esposo, pedía a Kamisama que aliviara su tristeza, y rogaba porque estuviera bien y lograra encontrar la paz que al fin ella tenía.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola!

Antes que nada gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios y seguir esta historia, a pesar del lentísimo ritmo que lleva en su recta final.

Pasando al capítulo, espero no haberlos confundido con la narración, la verdad es que me costó bastante hacer el flashback de Milk, pero al final sentí que quedo bien y si no pues me mandan un tomatazo jaja.

Y es que como seguramente ya lo habrán notado, en mi estilo de redacción recurro mucho a los saltos de tiempo y constantemente alterno entre el presente y el pasado, me parece que eso lo hace más interesante a que te cuenten todo de una vez o que la historia sea tan lineal que puedas adivinar lo que va a pasar.

Quiero comentarles también que originalmente este capítulo era uno solo, pero por cuestiones de la narración tuve que separarlo y por eso quedo tan cortito jeje, había pensando en subir los dos capítulos de una sola vez, pero al leer la segunda parte note unos detalles y mi naturaleza perfeccionista me dijo que esperar a pulirla más, espero que el tiempo se ponga de mi parte para hacer la segunda entrega lo antes posible.

Espero disfruten este capítulo y saludos a todos.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM =).

Jessibloom


	16. Recuerdos II

**Capítulo 15**

**Recuerdos II**

"_**A veces volver atrás te quita la venda de los ojos y te permite mirar hacia adelante"**_

Después de confirmar la ruta por tercera ocasión, el joven regreso a su asiento, era cuestión de una hora a lo sumo para que llegara a su destino y aún no se sentía preparado, en momentos como ese deseaba no haberse involucrado nunca en los secretos de su padre, pero lo había hecho y ya era tarde para retractarse…

Recargado en la ventana Gohan pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, dejar su cargo en la Corporación era algo que no deseaba, amaba su trabajo como científico, pero tras lo ocurrido en el torneo se sentía incapaz de seguir laborando al lado de Bulma, le avergonzaba tener que verla todos los días después de la forma en que su padre atacó a Vegeta, apesadumbrado el joven suspiro, no tenía más opción que renunciar, en cuanto terminara su último proyecto le diría adiós a su trabajo.

La presencia de su padre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, Gohan dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa donde había pasado gran parte de su vida y vio al saiyayin entrar, por la expresión en su rostro sintió que algo no estaba bien y una nueva preocupación volvió a embargarlo, sabía que la relación de sus padres marchaba cada vez peor y a veces no dejaba de preguntarse porque seguían juntos.

No era la primera vez que el científico se cuestionaba tal cosa, pero al cabo de unos minutos la mente de Gohan dejo el asunto de lado y volvió a centrarse en sus propios problemas. Todo parecía ser normal hasta que a su agudizado sentido del oído llegaron las voces alteradas de sus progenitores, desde esa distancia no podía percibir lo que decían, pero si que la discusión parecía acalorarse más y más.

- ¿Adónde vas? -pregunto su esposa al verlo a punto de abandonar la casa.

- Vuelvo enseguida -respondió apresuradamente.

Videl asintió y el salió de su hogar para dirigirse a la casa de sus padres, apenas abrió la puerta pudo percibir los gritos de ambos, "Esto es grave" pensó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de donde provenían las voces, cuando iba a entrar se detuvo al escuchar los reclamos de su madre.

"No te merecías una salida tan fácil, tenías que pagar por tu engaño, por todos esos años de abandono y desamor, quería hacerte sentir de la misma forma en que me sentía yo, no sabes lo feliz que he sido viéndote sufrir lejos de ella, lo bien que me hace ahora saber que nunca podrás llamar hija a tu bastarda" gritaba la mujer fuera de sí.

Gohan se pasmo al oír lo dicho por Milk, se habría quedado así sin reaccionar de no ser porque de inmediato resonó la voz de su padre exclamando "¡Te odio!, ¡Por tu culpa las perdí a ambas!", el profundo rencor que impregnaba la voz del guerrero lo trajo a la realidad, sin pensarlo el joven entro a la habitación de inmediato justo en el momento en que el saiyayin sostenía a su madre por el cuello.

- ¡Mamá! -grito al ver como su progenitora luchaba inútilmente tratando de zafarse de las manos del guerrero que no parecía dispuesto a soltarla- ¡Déjala ya papá! ¡Vas a matarla! -volvió a gritar horrorizado al ver como la vida de la mujer se extinguía rápidamente.

- Gohan… -exclamo el saiyayin como saliendo de un trance, su mirada de odio se transformo a una de completa vergüenza al ver la forma en que su hijo lo miraba.

- ¡Suéltala! - exigió el joven.

El guerrero hizo lo que su hijo le pedía, sin perder tiempo Gohan se aproximo a la mujer que yacía en el suelo, su expresión angustiada desapareció al comprobar que su madre aún tenía pulso, afligido contemplo a la morena mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, nunca habría creído lo que paso de no ser porque el mismo había sido testigo, su sangre se heló al comprender que de no haber estado él ahí, las cosas habrían terminado diferente.

A su mente vino la conversación que había escuchado minutos antes, los reproches que su madre había volcado en el guerrero, la respuesta de este, no había duda que las cosas entre ellos habían llegado demasiado lejos, fue entonces cuando la palabra bastarda comenzó a hacer eco en medio de todo, las preguntas se agolparon en su cerebro por lo que al darse cuenta que su padre abandonaba la habitación el joven fue tras de él.

- ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?... ¿Qué sucede Gohan? -se escucho preguntar a Videl que había abandonado su casa al sentir el cambio de energía de su marido.

"Cuida a mi madre", respondió este a la ojiazul antes de emprender el vuelo para seguir a su progenitor. La velocidad de Goku era incomparable, tanto que en momentos pensó que no podría darle alcance, aún así Gohan no se rindió, quería respuestas e iba a tenerlas. De pronto su padre se detuvo, Gohan hizo lo mismo y observo el lugar, era ahí donde el guerrero solía entrenar, el sitio donde pasó años recluido, sin comprender el porqué de su actitud lo siguió descendiendo hasta donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? -grito el científico furioso cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Goku.

- No pude controlarme -se defendió este- Han pasado muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave como para que trataras de matar a mi madre? -grito alterado su hijo mayor.

- Tranquilízate Gohan, te lo explicare todo -pidió su padre mirándolo fijamente.

- No omitas nada -respondió el joven en tono amenazante.

Gohan vio a su padre alzar la vista al cielo, como si buscara en el manto celeste la fuerza para revelar todos sus secretos, después de un minuto que a él le pareció eterno, Goku comenzó a sincerarse, poco a poco el saiyayin fue develando cada uno de sus secretos, para Gohan la historia que le contaba el guerrero lo tomó por sorpresa, era como si su padre estuviera relatando la vida de otra persona, de un ser que él nunca había conocido y que se alejaba de la imagen que siempre tuvo de él.

Más de una vez tuvo que esforzarse por no gritar, pues no fue fácil escuchar sobre ese pasado que unía a su padre a otra mujer y que había sido borrado de la memoria de todos, a excepción del saiyayin y su madre, ni tampoco enterarse de que esa no era la primera vez que mantenía esa misma conversación con su padre.

- No quería hacerte esto de nuevo, pero a veces el pasado insiste en repetirse -dijo Goku melancólicamente, antes de proseguir con su historia.

La sensación de incredulidad del joven continuó mientras su padre admitía que a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado él había seguido amando a Bulma, y que con el tiempo la relación surgió nuevamente, pues los sentimientos entre ambos seguían vivos a pesar de todo. Gohan sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando percibió en el tono de voz del saiyayin, el profundo amor que sentía por la peliazul, se llenó de rabia al pensar en su madre siendo engañada, se sorprendió al saber el alcance de los celos del guerrero y apretó los puños para contener sus lágrimas cuando escucho decir a su padre que Bra era fruto de su relación extramarital.

- Ya no sigas -murmuro Gohan cuando la historia llego a su punto crítico- Ahora comprendo más cosas de las que me gustaría, y necesito estar a solas.

Sin decir más el científico abandono las montañas y voló de regreso a su casa. Se sentía aturdido por las revelaciones de su padre, pero su principal turbación tenía que ver con la mejor amiga de su hija, o mejor dicho su media hermana, recordó las miles de veces que la pequeña Bra había estado en su casa sin que el sospechara el parentesco entre ellos, sin imaginar siquiera que estaba ante la mayor prueba de la traición cometida a su madre.

Sin embargo y tenía que reconocerlo, aún sabiendo esa verdad se sentía incapaz de odiar a la niña, ella era tan inocente como él o Goten, si se trataba de encontrar culpables había tres personas en especial que con sus actos, habían contribuido a crear esa mentira en la que había vivido por tanto tiempo, sus padres y Bulma.

El guerrero y la científica por haber mantenido una relación ilícita, y su madre por haber antepuesto su egoísmo a la paz que el olvido traería para ella y Goku. Haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar sus pensamientos y mostrarse sereno, el joven entró a la casa de sus padres, su esposa salió a su encuentro de inmediato.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre? -pregunto preocupado.

- Acaba de quedarse dormida, estaba muy alterada cuando le dije que habías ido tras tu padre -señalo al verlo acercarse a la puerta- ¿Gohan, qué paso? -pregunto la joven intuyendo la gravedad del asunto.

- Estaban discutiendo, cuando entre a la habitación mi padre la sostenía por el cuello… la habría matado de no ser por mí -confeso en voz apenas audible.

La ojiazul se llevo la mano a los labios para ahogar una exclamación, mientras Gohan bajaba la mirada sin saber cómo explicarle el resto de la historia, habría querido contarle lo sucedido en las montañas, las confesiones que escuchó y que lo llenaban de intranquilidad, deseó poder decirle lo mucho que su percepción de la vida cambió en unas horas, lo diferente que se sentía en esos instantes, pero en vez de eso se quedo callado, era demasiada información y primero necesitaba procesarla.

- ¿Fuiste a buscar a tu padre para reclamarle no es cierto? -inquirió la ojiazul al verlo inmerso en sus pensamientos- ¿Se enfrentaron? -insistió al verlo tan hermético.

- No paso nada, ni siquiera pude encontrarlo -mintió para no aumentar la preocupación de su mujer.

- Tardaste demasiado -dijo ella dejando entrever que sabía que mentía.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? -respondió el lo más tranquilamente que pudo- Esta por amanecer y Pan se asustará si no ve a alguno de los dos en casa. Yo cuidaré a mi madre.

Videl lo miró por unos segundos, después se acerco y le dio un beso, Gohan sonrió tristemente mientras veía a su esposa marcharse, después entro a la habitación y se puso a contemplar a su madre, al tiempo que pensaba en lo que había presenciado en esa misma habitación hacía solo unas horas, sin entender todavía porque la morena había vivido durante tantos años aferrada a amargos recuerdos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de empezar de cero como los demás, hasta ese momento había creído que su madre soportaba el sufrimiento porque no tenía más opción, nunca sospechó que ese dolor fue autoimpuesto.

Tampoco creyó que su madre podía vanagloriarse de haber castigado a su padre manteniéndolo a su lado, siempre la considero una persona dura en sus juicios, pero jamás egoísta. Sentía pena de saber, que por años el matrimonio de sus padres no había sido más que una farsa que hacía infelices a ambos, "Ojala hubieras pedido ese deseo" pensó para sí.

Las horas fueron pasando sin que Gohan lo advirtiera, pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, rememorando a detalle todas y cada una de las confesiones de su padre, esforzándose al mismo tiempo por apartar sus sentimientos y ser imparcial, como todo hombre de ciencia antes de emitir un juicio debía analizar las cosas lo más objetivamente posible.

Como hijo agradeció el sacrificio que sus padres habían hecho por él y Goten, al permanecer juntos a pesar de no amarse, pero por otro lado estaba dolido al saber del lazo que lo unía a Bra, la infidelidad del guerrero era algo que no sabía si podía perdonarle, cierto que sentía cierta compasión por Goku, ahora que él mismo era padre, podía comprender lo difícil que debía ser para este tener una hija a la que nunca podría tener en sus brazos.

Finalmente Gohan comenzó a hacer un balance de lo sucedido, parecía que todos estaban pagando el precio justo por sus errores, viéndolo de esa manera él no se sentía con el derecho de seguir haciendo sufrir a sus padres con reclamos innecesarios, pues nada de lo que les dijera serviría para cambiar las cosas, solo les causaría dolor, ellos habían elegido vivir de esa manera, ahora solo tenían que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

La reflexión de Gohan fue interrumpida por el sonido de las sábanas moviéndose, instintivamente el joven levanto la vista que llevaba horas fija en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto a la mujer que acababa de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está Goku? -dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos.

- No te levantes -pidió acercándose a su madre.

- ¿Dónde está Goku?... -insistió la morena.

- Lo mejor es que olvides todo lo que ha pasado -respondió mirándola a los ojos. Milk comprendió al instante lo que eso significaba y se echo a sus brazos llorando- Vas a estar bien -le prometió a su madre.

Una vez que la mujer estuvo más tranquila, Gohan abandono la casa decidido a buscar a su padre nuevamente, cuando llego a las montañas lo encontró sentado en una roca en actitud pensativa.

- No quise lastimarte -se disculpo torpemente el guerrero al verlo aparecer.

- He pasado toda la noche pensando -dijo Gohan acercándose a él- Y a pesar de lo que siento, entiendo que para ti no ha sido fácil lo que has vivido, ni tú ni mamá se merecían tanto sufrimiento…

- Es mi culpa, no debí permitir que la historia se repitiera de nuevo -exclamo su padre.

- No vine aquí a juzgarte, ni a escuchar más explicaciones -se apresuro a decir el científico- Hay cosas que nunca voy a entender por más que trate, pero tampoco quiero ser tan ciego como para no ver que ambos fueron responsables de lo que sucedió, por diferentes razones pero ninguno está exento de culpa, sin embargo son mis padres y por eso no puedo guardarles rencor.

- Me alivia saber que no me odias -dijo Goku conmovido-

- No podría hacerlo, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado -siguió diciendo Gohan- La imagen que tenía de ustedes ya no es la misma, y no quiero que Goten pase por lo mismo que yo, él no tiene porque enterarse de lo que sucedió ayer ni tampoco de lo que me has confesado, se que si se enterara no reaccionaría como lo estoy haciendo yo, aún no ha madurado lo suficiente para comprender esta difícil situación.

Gohan observo la mirada sorprendida de su padre al escucharlo decir eso, quizá Goku esperaba más reproches de su parte, sabía por el relato del guerrero que en el pasado no había tomado las cosas tan bien, pero en este punto de su vida era capaz de ponerse en el lugar de sus padres, y entender sus razones porque ahora él también tenía una hija y comprendía con más claridad los sacrificios que eso implicaba.

Por otra parte quería evitar el sufrimiento de su hermano, pues dudaba que el muchacho pudiera sobreponerse a la verdad si llegaba a saberla, no tenía caso someterlo a ese dolor nuevamente, cuando él podía llevar esa carga solo, su carácter le permitiría superar con el tiempo todo lo que ahora le lastimaba.

- Me siento orgulloso de ti Gohan -dijo su padre admirado ante la fortaleza del joven- Has demostrado tener la nobleza que en mi ya no existe, y por esa razón espero que entiendas lo que tengo que hacer para que las cosas mejoren.

Gohan sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su padre, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que eso significaba.

- Tengo que irme lo más lejos posible -murmuro Goku, confirmando las sospechas de su hijo- Se que tal vez parezca demasiado pero es lo mejor para todos. He cambiado tanto que a veces no me reconozco a mí mismo, al grado de que a veces tengo miedo de lo que puedo hacer, antes pensaba que podía controlarme, pero después de lo que paso con Milk y Vegeta, ya no estoy seguro -confeso el guerrero.

La calma de Gohan desapareció por completo, no quería que su padre se alejara de ellos, que él desapareciera de sus vidas era algo que no consideró jamás, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que en las circunstancias actuales, el tormento interior de su padre era un peligro latente. Los minutos fueron pasando sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, el silencio parecía haberse apoderado de los guerreros, uno de los dos pensaba en alternativas, el otro en la mejor manera de decir adiós.

- Al menos despídete de Goten -murmuro el joven comenzando a comprender que no había otra salida y que su padre tenía razón.

- Lo haré -prometió el saiyayin.

Después de abrazar a su padre Gohan regreso a su casa, no dijo una palabra a Videl ni a su madre de lo que había ocurrido, decidió que guardaría esa conversación con el guerrero solo para sí mismo, pues había una petición que Goku le hizo que todavía tenía que considerar. Unos días después el joven sorprendió a su esposa anunciándole que seguiría trabajando en la Corporación Cápsula, sin confesarle exactamente los motivos que lo obligaban a conservar su trabajo, lo único sincero que le dijo fue que se encontraba a gusto en su labor como científico, nunca mencionó que su padre le había pedido que estuviera pendiente de Bra y que en esos momentos solo podía obtener noticias de la pequeña a través de su trato con la presidenta de la Corporación.

Tampoco le dijo a Videl, que lo que en verdad termino de convencerlo de que hacía lo correcto fue su entrevista de esa tarde, donde tras anunciar que continuaría en la empresa dejo caer también la noticia de que su padre se había marchado, Bulma reaccionó mal al escucharlo, fue evidente el esfuerzo que hizo la peliazul por no dejar escapar sus lágrimas y mantener la calma, en ese momento Gohan intuyó que el amor que la mujer sentía por Goku, no la dejaría renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

Y no se equivoco, en los meses siguientes llegaron a sus oídos los rumores de los nuevos proyectos en que trabajaba la peliazul, más de una vez se ofreció a participar con la científica para estar al pendiente de sus avances, alentado por la idea de impedir cualquier reencuentro entre ella y el guerrero, sabía que actuaba mal pues su intervención era una garantía de fracaso para la mujer, pero creía firmemente que para su padre era mejor estar alejado de ella.

Al mismo tiempo tuvo que lidiar con un nuevo sentimiento, saber que Bra era su media hermana lo había conmovido, después de todo la niña no tenía culpa de nada, y con el trato que habían mantenido a lo largo de los años llego a tomarle afecto, pero fue el lazo de sangre que los unía quien termino por hacerle desistir de su convicción de mantenerse lejos y lo llevo a mediar para arreglar la situación entre sus familias, de esa manera tía y sobrina volvieron a ser amigas y el pudo disfrutar sin que nadie lo supiera de la compañía de su hermana menor.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo que podía sentir por la pequeña, la situación con Bulma era distinta, en silencio el joven le reprochaba sus relaciones con Goku, mas de una vez sintió deseos de encarar a la mujer y decirle que estaba enterado de todo, pero se contenía porque no quería provocar más problemas, por fin a su vida había llegado la tranquilidad y deseaba que así se mantuviera.

La paz con la que vivía solo se veía alterada periódicamente, cuando visitaba a su padre en aquel planeta, él mismo le había proporcionado una nave para dejar la Tierra, por ello era el único en conocer su ubicación, cada seis meses ideaba la manera de viajar hasta el saiyayin para llevarle noticias de su familia y de Bra, al llegar le mostraba fotografías y le contaba lo que sucedía, siempre evitando tocar el tema de Bulma a pesar de ver en el rostro del saiyayin la esperanza de tener una noticia suya.

Así, los años fueron pasando sin que su padre se atreviera jamás a preguntarle por ella, aunque era evidente el deseo del guerrero por escuchar al menos pronunciar su nombre, irónicamente, después de años de empeñarse en eludir la situación, ahora Gohan iba a visitarlo solo para contarle todo aquello que había decidido callar, con la esperanza de que al saberlo el saiyayin pudiera encontrar un poco de consuelo.

La alarma de la nave anunciando que se aproximaba a su destino fue silenciada rápidamente, Gohan miró la pantalla solo para confirmar que en cuestión de minutos estaría frente a su padre, mirando por última vez hacia el infinito del espacio, el joven rogó porque su padre accediera a volver a la Tierra con él, pues los motivos para mantenerse alejado no existían más.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todos!

Una disculpa por retrasar la segunda parte de recuerdos, pero el tiempo no me rinde como yo quisiera y a veces tengo que dejar de lado mi pasión de escribir por otras actividades obligatorias.

En fin, quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo siempre trato de darme tiempo para ir escribiendo aunque sea un poco de la historia, y también de leer sus reviews y PM. Me agrada saber que los saltos temporales no les molestan pues se que a veces pueden resultar un poco confusos, también les agradezco sus sugerencias para que escriba un fanfic sobre Bulma y Vegeta pero por el momento no lo creo posible sorry .

Hacer una historia sobre esos dos que resulte digna de leerse y que a la vez tenga algo de originalidad es todo un reto para mí, sobre todo por la cuestión del tiempo, ya que cada día tengo más actividades encima y no me gustaría empezar algo y dejarlo a medias, prefiero esperar a estar un poco más desocupada para emprender tal empresa ;)

Ahora dejando eso a un lado y hablando un poco de este cap, espero que la actitud de Gohan no las haya sorprendido demasiado, pero como se menciona en el fic, él ahora está en otra etapa de su vida que le permite actuar y pensar con mas madurez, aunque eso no se aplica a Bulma jaja pero hasta cierto punto es lógico que le cueste trabajo perdonar a la mujer con quien su padre fue infiel.

Respecto a Bra, creo que por la relación de esta y Pan, Gohan ha tenido más contacto con ella y eso le ha permitido sentir cierto afecto, que se ve fortalecido al saber de la relación de hermandad entre ellos, me pareció justo que al enterarse de la verdad no la rechazara, pues finalmente Bra no tiene la culpa de las circunstancias.

Bueno pues espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y les comento que es cuestión de dos o tres caps máximo para que la historia llegue a su fin (Noooo). Y aprovechando que aún tengo algo de tiempo me voy a poner a trabajar ya en la continuación.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo y muchos saludos a todos, feliz inicio de semana.

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM =).

Jessibloom

P.D: Se me olvidaba, no tengo devianart sorry jejeje


	17. Heridas

**Capítulo 16**

**Heridas**

"_**Solo espero que un día, pueda encontrar la fuerza que me permita sanar las heridas del pasado" **_

Por fin, después de lo que al joven le pareció una eternidad la nave llego a su destino, apenas puso un pie en el suelo Gohan se concentro en encontrar la presencia de su padre, un estremecimiento lo recorrió al percibir una energía demasiado baja para alguien como él, "Debo darme prisa" pensó mientras sobrevolaba a gran velocidad por las grandes extensiones de tierra árida, resultaba evidente que la devastación del planeta era reciente, y que el culpable de ello era el mismo hombre cuyo ki parecía ahora extinguirse, considero entonces una suerte, que el poder de su padre no hubiera hecho explotar el lugar.

La aguda vista del joven pronto distinguió una figura que yacía tirada en medio de un círculo de rocas. "¡Papá" grito descendiendo de inmediato, mientras se acercaba al guerrero volvió a llamarlo, angustiado al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de este lo tomo por los hombros y lo agito con violencia, las manos del saiyayin se aferraron a sus brazos al instante y Gohan vio a su padre abrir los ojos.

Una mirada casi sin vida y tan sombría que causaba escalofríos se clavo en el joven, los ojos azabaches del guerrero anteriormente llenos de calidez, se habían eclipsado por la humedad de las lágrimas que resbalaban hacia sus mejillas dibujando surcos de dolor en su tez demacrada, haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar la compostura Gohan ayudo a su padre a levantarse advirtiendo al instante la sangre seca que rodeaba sus nudillos, así como las innumerables heridas de su cuerpo.

Al verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable, Gohan se recriminó su falta de prevención pues no había traído consigo ninguna semilla senzu que pudiera resarcir el daño. Con la ayuda de su hijo, Goku llego hasta la nave donde el joven se encargo de curarlo, durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos hablo, el saiyayin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Gohan se empeñaba en aprovechar al máximo los únicos materiales de curación que tenía en el botiquín.

- Espero que ya estés mejor -dijo Gohan una vez que se agotaron los suplementos.

Goku asintió levemente, más por agradecimiento que por sentir un alivio real, las heridas que tenía no se podían curar tan fácilmente, seguían sangrando en su interior. El joven decidió permanecer en silencio, estaba demasiado afectado por lo vulnerable y frágil que parecía el poderoso saiyayin, como para decir palabra, hasta entonces nunca lo había visto así, parecía que le hubieran arrancado el alma.

Las horas siguieron pasando sin que alguno se moviera un ápice, Gohan comenzó a inquietarse, había venido para consolar a su padre y solo estaba a su lado observándolo y sintiéndose inútil, incapaz de vencer del todo su resentimiento para pronunciar aquellas palabras que creía podían brindarle un poco de consuelo, finalmente y sin saber que más hacer, el joven se puso de pie dispuesto a arreglar todo para que al menos el guerrero pudiera pasar el tiempo más cómodamente.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia la gaveta que contenía las cápsulas con las camas y los enseres de cocina, cuando sintió la mirada de su padre atravesándolo, Gohan se volvió al instante, los ojos azabaches del guerrero estaban fijos en él, en su reflejo había una súplica silenciosa por tener respuestas.

- Bulma estaba enferma -dijo tras sentarse frente a su padre.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -reprochó Goku al oírlo.

- Me entere hace dos meses, si no te mencione nada fue porque creí que no era grave, no quería preocuparte.

- No me mientas Gohan -pidió el guerrero al verlo desviar la mirada- No dijiste nada porque temías que fuera a buscarla.

- ¿Lo habrías hecho? -inquirió el joven indignado.

-Me hubiera gustado verla una última vez -admitió Goku.

El tono de tristeza en la voz de su padre, aunado a la culpa que llevaba encima le provoco un nudo en la garganta, por unos segundos Gohan se cuestiono si debía decir la verdad o seguir callando, sabía que su padre estaba destrozado y no quería ocasionarle más dolor cuando escuchara su confesión, pero al mismo tiempo creía que solo diciendo lo que en realidad había ocurrido Goku podría encontrar algo de paz.

"Lo haré solo por ti" pensó al ver a su padre mientras hacía un esfuerzo por serenarse. Decidido a dejar su egoísmo y su resentimiento a un lado, el joven decidió tocar aquel tema y sincerarse de una buena vez.

- Lamento no haberte dicho lo que pasaba y ocultarte cosas que debías saber, te contaré todo y espero que puedas perdonarme por callar -exclamo el joven atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su padre, con la mirada del saiyayin fija en él, Gohan comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

Todos sus colegas lo felicitaron al enterarse, Son Gohan estaba entre los nombres que figuraban para ocupar el cargo de Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, un logro bastante notable considerando su edad y la importancia y el prestigio de la empresa a nivel mundial, pero él no parecía feliz, los demás candidatos tenían décadas como investigadores, currículum vitae y reconocimientos impresionantes en los campos científicos, que en comparación con su experiencia harían morir de risa a cualquiera que supiera que estaba considerado para tal distinción.

A las primeras felicitaciones sinceras, siguieron las murmuraciones típicamente malintencionadas, cuando se dio a conocer que la elección se había reducido a dos candidatos y él seguía en la contienda. El rumor de la preferencia de la Presidenta por él, solo por tratarse del hijo de su mejor amigo no tardo en llegar a sus oídos, sabiendo de la historia que unía a la mujer y a su padre, una idea nada grata cruzo por la mente de Gohan, molestándolo al grado de solicitar una entrevista con Bulma.

- Que nadie nos interrumpa -pidió la peliazul a la secretaria antes de que esta abandonara la habitación, después volviéndose a Gohan dijo con tono afable - ¿Bien, de qué querías hablarme?.

- Un Presidente para una compañía como esta debe tener experiencia en todos los campos científicos -expreso el joven sin rodeos- Y yo aún no he hecho algo lo suficientemente importante como para ser considerado para ese cargo.

- Tú lo has dicho, aún no -respondió la mujer sonriente- Pero estoy segura que será cuestión de tiempo para que demuestres que no estaba equivocada al elegirte para ese puesto -declaro ella esperando que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, más al ver que el joven no salía de su expresión de asombro la mujer continuó- Así es Gohan ya tomé mi decisión, tú serás el Presidente.

- ¡Elige a alguien más, no quiero ese cargo! -soltó el joven altaneramente levantándose de la silla.

- No entiendo tu reacción, pensé que te alegraría la noticia -comento la peliazul mirándolo sorprendida, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto actuar así.

- Hay científicos más calificados que yo -se apresuro a decir Gohan- ¿Por qué no les ofreces a ellos el puesto?, seguro aceptarían encantados.

- Tienes razón, cualquiera tomaría mi oferta sin pensarlo demasiado, también es cierto que los demás gozan de reconocimiento y premios por sus investigaciones pero eso no me interesa -respondió la peliazul con firmeza- Los he entrevistado a todos y sus ideas para presidir la corporación son realmente retrogradas, la realidad es que son demasiado viejos y solo quieren el puesto para alardear, después de escucharlos me he dado cuenta que la persona ideal para estar al mando debe ser alguien cuyo interés por la ciencia no haya decaído todavía…

- ¿Qué hay de Trunks? -interrumpió Gohan- Después de todo esta es la empresa de su familia, le correspondería ser el Presidente.

- Él aún no termina su especialización, además no tiene la suficiente experiencia para afrontar una responsabilidad así.

- Puede aprender lo necesario sobre la marcha -insistió el joven comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Para serte sincera, cuando se lo insinué pude darme cuenta que no le emociona ser parte de la Corporación, se que si se lo pidiera aceptaría, pero ocupar la presidencia o cualquier puesto dentro de esta empresa, está muy lejos de ser su prioridad en la vida, es mi hijo y lo amo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para aceptar que él no es una opción a tener en cuenta.

- Ya veo -dijo Gohan evidentemente irritado- Como a él no le interesa hacerse cargo, has pensado en mí, pues te has equivocado, no soy el remplazo de nadie.

- Escúchame bien -pidió la peliazul acercándose a él- No te elegí por eso, sino porque en los años que llevas aquí, no he dejado de ver ni un solo día esa misma pasión por la ciencia que siento yo, me doy cuenta de que tienes talento e ideas innovadoras, esas son las cualidades que deseo que tenga quien esté a cargo de esta empresa.

- No me convences, debe haber otro motivo, tú no dejarías la Corporación en mis manos solo porque confías en mi talento -señaló el científico mordazmente.

- Lo que he dicho sobre ti es verdad, pienso que tú eres el indicado -aseguró la peliazul mirándolo a los ojos.

Gohan conocía demasiado a la mujer como para advertir que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él, no se dejaría convencer por los halagos que le hacía, había algo detrás de su decisión, lo podía leer en sus ojos, sino era por la falta de interés de Trunks, solo quedaba una opción.

- Estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado con mi padre, porque no simplemente admites que lo haces por él -soltó el joven sin poder contener por más tiempo aquella idea que le quemaba por dentro.

- No entiendo a que te refieres -se apresuro a decir la mujer.

- Estoy enterado de todo -respondió él mirándola acusadoramente- De la relación que tuviste con mi padre, y también de lo que se refiere a Bra.

La mujer se cubrió los labios para ahogar una exclamación, su semblante se transformó completamente dejando a la vista la turbación de su interior.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -pregunto ella sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Mi padre me lo dijo hace poco -mintió Gohan.

- Entonces él ha regresado -dijo la peliazul mientras dentro de ella se encendía una tenue esperanza de verlo una vez más- ¿Dónde lo viste? -pregunto ansiosa.

- Le prometí no revelar su ubicación -respondió el joven secamente- Además, no quiere verte, no después de lo que paso.

- Me odia entonces -murmuro la peliazul al tiempo que se le ensombrecía el rostro, su expresión denotaba el dolor que sentía al creer que el guerrero aún le guardaba rencor.

La sosegada reacción de la mujer ante sus palabras lo impresionó, conociendo su carácter apasionado Gohan esperaba que se tornara insistente, que se deshiciera en ruegos o exigiera a gritos conocer el paradero del saiyayin, pero en vez de eso la peliazul parecía ensimismada como si aceptara con resignación la mentira que acababa de contarle.

- No te ha perdonado por lo de Bra, no lo hará nunca -exclamo el joven para provocarla, había esperado tanto para reclamarle que el silencio en que ella se había envuelto le resultaba exasperante- ¡Destruiste su vida, por tu culpa nos abandono! -exclamo preso de la furia que sentía.

Los ojos de la mujer descendieron hasta toparse con el alfombrado de la habitación, pero solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que volviera a levantar su frente con dignidad.

- Puedes acusarme de lo que quieras, grítame si eso te hace sentir mejor, ya nada puede herirme -exclamo ella sin dejarse intimidar por el evidente rencor que el joven le guardaba.

Una lluvia de reproches cayó entonces sobre la mujer, Gohan estaba tan enfurecido que en repetidas ocasiones alzo la voz sin importarle que alguien más pudiera enterarse de la verdad, años de rabia y recriminaciones salieron por fin del pecho del guerrero, vertiéndose sin piedad en una sola persona, en aquella que él había elegido como la verdadera culpable de todo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? -pregunto el joven con expresión severa a pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban con rodar por las mejillas de Bulma en cualquier instante- ¡Responde! -exigió acercándose a la mujer.

- Cometí errores, pero no me arrepiento completamente de lo que paso -reconoció la peliazul sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Deberías de hacerlo…

- Puedo sentirme culpable por lo que concierne a Bra, pero no por amar a tu padre -respondió ella por primera vez desafiante, aunque luchando al mismo tiempo por mantenerse de pie y no ceder ante el dolor físico que sentía, la impresión de saber que Goku la odiaba había minado sus fuerzas.

- Tú eres la responsable de todo -siguió diciendo el joven.

- ¡Ya basta! -grito la peliazul sintiendo que en sus oídos resonaban las palabras que le dijera Goku la última vez que se vieron- Te he dejado desahogarte, porque comprendo lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti enterarte de todo, pero no más Gohan -indico al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón a sus espaldas.

La lividez que se apodero del rostro de la mujer no logró conmoverlo, los restos de ira en su interior seguían buscando un escape, así que el joven científico dijo lo que primero le vino a la mente.

- No tocaré más el tema, pero espero que te haya quedado claro que no quiero que me compenses por nada, ningún cargo que me otorgues me hará olvidar lo que hiciste -pronunció dándose la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

- Estas equivocado, mi ofrecimiento no tiene nada que ver con eso, no estoy buscando aminorar mi culpa a través de ti -subrayo la mujer.

- No es necesario que mientas -dijo él sin abandonar su actitud hostil- Esa es la verdadera razón por la que has considerado darme la presidencia de esta empresa.

Bulma suspiró agotada, se sentía tan aturdida que por un momento pensó en dejar que el joven se marchara sin más, después de su actitud sentía que no le debía explicaciones, ni tenía porque justificarse ante él, ni por su pasado ni por la decisión que había tomado sobre su empresa, pero el afecto que a pesar de todo sentía por el científico no le permitía que las cosas quedarán así, después de todo él tenía razón, y había otro motivo por el que lo consideró para ese cargo, deseando sincerarse al menos en ese aspecto, Bulma decidió develar su secreto.

- Esta bien Gohan, aceptó que no te he dicho toda la verdad -admitió al tiempo que el joven detenía sus pasos- Si dejo este puesto es en contra de mi voluntad, mi estado de salud es el que me obliga a renunciar, no puedo hacerme cargo de la Corporación más tiempo -confeso la peliazul con voz apagada.

La mirada de Gohan se poso sobre la mujer, notó como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa del esfuerzo que le había causado decir las últimas frases, sus labios estaban pálidos igual que su rostro, hasta entonces no había reparado en el aspecto demacrado que el maquillaje intentaba disimular.

- Como veras estoy obligada a buscar un sucesor lo antes posible, el tiempo apremia -siguió diciendo ella- Fácilmente podría ahorrarme el trabajo y obligar a Trunks a hacerse cargo, pero si me decidí por ti, es porque en verdad creo que tienes la capacidad y el talento para dirigir esta empresa con éxito, la sola idea de que fueras el Presidente de la Corporación me hizo sentir tranquila, porque confió en ti.

- No voy a ceder solo por lo que me has dicho, encuentra a alguien más -dijo el científico sin abandonar su actitud indiferente, aunque en el fondo sabía que la peliazul había sido sincera.

Bulma asintió, sus esperanzas de dejar la Corporación en sus manos se habían desvanecido, claramente no había nada más que discutir entre ellos.

- Gohan -llamó ella al verlo a punto de abrir la puerta de su oficina- Mis hijos no están enterados de mi enfermedad, por favor no les digas nada, tampoco le menciones el asunto a Goku, no quiero que sienta lástima por mí.

Al escuchar la mención de su padre se volvió, miró atentamente a Bulma por un segundo antes de darle nuevamente la espalda, los ojos celestes de la mujer habían perdido ese brillo travieso que los caracterizaba, en su lugar, había una sombra de tristeza al hacerle esa última petición, "¿Cuántas veces mi madre habrá tenido esa misma mirada en su rostro por tú culpa?" pensó mientras rememoraba el dolor de la morena.

- No diré una palabra -aseguró el joven tras ahuyentar los fantasmas en su cabeza- Aunque estoy seguro que aún y si mi padre se enterara, no le importaría de todos modos -espetó con crueldad antes de salir.

Gohan bajó la cabeza avergonzado cuando el relato llegó a su fin, no estaba en su naturaleza actuar así, había sido demasiado mezquino con la mujer, pero era tal su necesidad de desquitarse por la pena que ella le había causado a su madre tantos años, que en ese momento no le importo herirla, tampoco hizo nada por decirle a su padre sobre lo enferma que estaba Bulma aún sabiendo lo que para él podría significar esa información, había guardado silencio por egoísmo puro, esperando que cuando el desenlace ocurriera el guerrero lo tomara con resignación, pero ahora era consciente de su error y la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

Los ojos del saiyayin cobraron vida mientras las palabras de su hijo se repetían en su mente, llevándolo por instantes a un estado en que su cordura amenazaba con abandonarlo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo mirar a Gohan a la cara, en los ojos del joven se reflejaba el arrepentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, nada podría remediar el daño que intencionalmente su hijo le causo a la peliazul.

- Actué mal lo sé -admitió Gohan- Pero debes comprender como me sentía, pude disculparte a ti por ser mi padre, incluso acepté a Bra como mi hermana y he estado a su lado el mayor tiempo posible como me lo pediste… pero perdonar a Bulma era más de lo que podía hacer…

- Fuiste muy cruel con ella -recriminó el saiyayin- Murió creyendo que la odiaba.

Gohan guardo silencio al escuchar a su padre, no era necesario que le recordara la culpa que llevaba a cuestas, por un minuto se pregunto si había hecho bien en contarle lo sucedido, o si habría sido mejor seguir callando, el saiyayin lucía mas atormentado ahora de lo que había estado a su llegada.

- No te conté lo que paso para que sufrieras -aclaró el joven tras meditar unos instantes- Sino porque quería que supieras que aunque Bulma creyó lo que le dije, no dudo en aceptar ante mí que te seguía amando, que no se arrepentía de eso. Pude haberte relatado solo esa parte de la historia, pero si dije todo fue porque estoy arrepentido, estoy cansado de odiarla -confeso cabizbajo.

Escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras fue doloroso para Goku, hasta ese instante había creído que la madurez de Gohan le permitía ver las cosas objetivamente, pero era claro que se equivocó, lo ocurrido con Bulma era una prueba de que su hijo no había superado el pasado, sintió deseos de gritarle lo injusto que había sido al destrozar a la mujer de esa manera, pero se detuvo al ver al joven verdaderamente mortificado por su error.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que ese odio que sentía Gohan, recayera sobre él antes que en la peliazul, pero tenía que reconocer que la responsabilidad de que naciera ese sentimiento en su hijo era suya, todo era un reflejo de sus propios errores, quizá el más gran de ellos había sido encerrarse en sí mismo a lamentar la pena de una hija a la que jamás podría tener, sin ponerse a pensar en los dos jóvenes que también llevaban su sangre y que sin dudar un instante dejo en la tierra.

"No puedo culparlo, cuando él también ha sufrido bastante" admitió Goku rindiéndose, recordando todas las visitas de su hijo hasta entonces, sin que se le viniera a la mente un solo reproche de su parte por haberlo abandonado, en efecto, Gohan jamás le había pedido nada desde que se marchó, ni siquiera le había insinuado una sola vez que regresara aún cuando era evidente la ilusión que la idea le producía, era injusto ponerse ahora en el papel de juez y hacerle reclamos y reproches, cuando había sido precisamente el joven quien había estado velando por Goten y Bra todos esos años.

- Hemos pasado por demasiado, es hora de dejar que nuestras heridas sanen -murmuro Goku al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan- Es tiempo de regresar a casa -anunció poniéndose de pie al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en el azul infinito de la noche.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hola a todas (os) =)

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, quisiera decirles tantas cosas sobre los reviews y sus opiniones que no me alcanzaría el tiempo (son las 12:55am y hace rato que tendría que haberme ido a dormir :P), así que tendré que reservarme todo para el último capítulo, no porque sea malo lo que diré jaja sino porque será a manera de despedida y quiero encontrar las palabras precisas.

Así que por el momento solo comentaré algunas cositas rápidamente (jaja Kami me apuro que ya es la 1am), de verdad espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, hay mucho sufrimiento como en todos los demás, pero también está latente la oportunidad de sanar, además me gusto mostrar una nueva faceta de Gohan, aunque de ser sincera me costó escribir sobre su odio a Bulma (especialmente tras haber escrito sobre ellos como pareja en otro fic), pero después de todo es humano y no siempre puede ser el modelo de perfección, de más está decir que me moría por mostrar un poco ese lado frío y cruel de él, sin sacarlo de personaje del todo (o al menos eso creo jeje).

Ahora pasando a otro punto, se que durante la historia me la he pasado abusando de los flashback, pero en mi defensa diré, que los saltos temporales son parte de mi estilo de narración, los considero un elemento que le brinda cierta dinámica al fic, y además me pareció que le venían muy bien a esta historia en particular.

También quiero aclarar que no me molesta que me pidan que haga un BxV, al contrario, me halaga que me lo propongan, y a decir verdad es un proyecto que constantemente me da vueltas por la mente, se que una historia sobre esos dos es un hit per se, pero al mismo tiempo es un arma de dos filos, pues no quisiera caer en argumentos desgastados sobre esos famosos tres años que a más de una nos ha hecho ingresar al mundo del fandom.

Así que si en algún momento tengo el tiempo y la inspiración suficiente, seguro escribiré algo que se situé fuera de ese tiempo, pues considero que hay algunos fics en esta página que brindan explicaciones bastante convincentes de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Por último (Kami ya es la 1:15 O_O) no puedo evitar comentar sobre la sugerencia de que al final Milk y Vegeta quedarán juntos, o que tuvieran un romance, tengo que decir, con todo respeto claro está, que a mi parecer esta posibilidad es inexistente, no solo porque no tiene que ver con la idea original del fic, sino porque considero que estos personajes en especial no tienen química, sus personalidades no embonan por decirlo burdamente.

Creo que solo Goku podría tolerar el carácter dominante de Milk, Vegeta es demasiado altanero y orgulloso como para dejarse gritar y ordenar por la morena, y Milk no podría soportar los desplantes del príncipe por mas abnegada y sumisa que sea. Se me ocurren mil razones más por las que estos dos no serían una buena pareja, pero ya es tardísimo y mañana tengo que madrugar. XD

Nos vemos en el final, espero no haber delirado bastante con mis comments jeje .

Saludos a todas (os). ; )

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM =).

Jessibloom

P.D: Prometo revisar la historia en cuanto tenga un espacio para arreglar aquello de las palabras que me comí ;)


	18. Quimeras

**Capítulo 17**

**Quimeras **

"_**Ante mis ojos estaba una imagen perturbadora, aquella quimera parecía emular los recuerdos del pasado que nos marco, trayendo ante mis ojos los efectos de nuestra historia, volviendo mi vida en una pesadilla" **_

El saiyayin acarició la superficie que cubría aquella tumba, como deseando que su caricia permeara hasta llegar a la mujer que ahí yacía, "Perdóname", musito mientras un rocío salado caía sobre la tierra. Por horas, el guerrero desahogo su pena en aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta de que era observado, absorto en su dolor se sorprendió, cuando sus ojos vislumbraron la figura de una joven de cabello celeste que lo miraba con desaprobación.

Era su vivo retrato, la misma imagen que la mujer tenía cuando se conocieron, la única diferencia estribaba en el aire de superioridad y la arrogancia que fluía a través de los zafiros de la joven, sin decirle una sola palabra la peliazul se acerco hasta donde él se encontraba y deposito unas flores, una mirada glacial lo hizo apartarse de la tumba, era evidente que la joven reclamaba su derecho a estar ahí.

A pesar de la dureza que brillaba en los ojos de su hija, Goku pudo reconocer el dolor en su alma, hubiera querido abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola, que él sufría igual o más que ella por la pérdida de Bulma, pero en lugar de eso permaneció a distancia admirando el porte y la gracia heredados de la madre, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de tener a su hija tan cerca.

Cuando la joven se marchó, el guerrero volvió a acercarse, "¿Dónde está mi vida… cuando no estás tú en ella?..." pregunto al sepulcro frente a él, sintiendo al instante una suave brisa rozarlo, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro al pensar que quizá la mujer era la autora de eso, que a pesar de todo ella buscaba la manera de demostrarle que seguía a su lado, confortado por esa idea se arrodillo frente a la lápida de mármol y acaricio largamente las letras que formaban su nombre, la noche comenzó a caer antes de que él se decidiera a marcharse.

La tristeza de su corazón disminuyo cuando llego a la casa de su hijo mayor y encontró a su familia reunida, Goten era el más emocionado, no podía creer que su padre estuviera ahí después de tantos años. Hasta ese momento, el guerrero no había pensado en las explicaciones que tendría que dar, así que en varios ocasiones le hizo falta la intervención de Gohan para responder las preguntas sobre su paradero y su vida en ese tiempo, que su hijo y su nieta no paraban de hacerle, cuidando en todo momento no develar los verdaderos motivos de su desaparición.

Mientras compartía ese tiempo en familia se convenció de que una nueva vida lo esperaba, de eso estaba seguro, a partir de ese momento se dedicaría a sus hijos y a su nieta solamente, y también buscaría la manera de acercarse a Bra, la felicidad que sentía solo se opaco cuando Milk hizo su aparición en la sala de estar, de inmediato Goten volvió sus ojos ansiosos hacia su padre esperando que este corriera a abrazar a la morena, sin embargo pronto se decepciono, ninguno de sus padres parecía estar emocionado por la presencia del otro.

Sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella, así como la tensión que se había generado Milk se disculpo y abandono la casa de su hijo de inmediato, no hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta que Goku seguía resentido con ella. "Al menos yo si pude verlo una vez más" se dijo mientras regresaba a su hogar segura de que este permanecería tan vacío como siempre.

Para Goten fue desconcertante la salida intempestiva de su madre, así como escuchar al guerrero anunciar que se quedaría a vivir en las montañas, pero termino por aceptarlo, se sentía tan dichoso de verlo de vuelta, que considero dejar las preguntas para más tarde, ya habría tiempo de saber porque el saiyayin había tomado esa decisión, y el porqué de su actitud hacia la morena.

El tiempo fue pasando sin que la confusión de Goten fuera aclarada, la decisión de su padre sobre no hablar de esos temas fue contundente, Gohan tampoco le ayudo demasiado a disipar sus dudas, estaba seguro que el científico estaba enterado de todo, la complicidad entre ambos era evidente, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a su hermano al respecto se volvía hermético y cortante, con su padre sucedía lo mismo, parecía como si el saiyayin hubiera vuelto arrastrando demasiados secretos y fantasmas, haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidarse del tema, el joven tuvo que luchar contra su curiosidad natural y contentarse con el presente, Goku estaba con ellos y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Lo mismo sucedía con Gohan, para el joven científico la presencia de su padre era un bálsamo que le permitía sanar sus heridas, habían pasado meses desde aquella conversación que tuvieran en aquel planeta derruido, y Goku por fin daba señas de volver a la normalidad, cada día que pasaba, el saiyayin volvía a parecerse más a ese recuerdo paternal que el joven había atesorado en su mente durante sus años de ausencia.

Lo que Gohan no sabía, era que la tranquilidad del guerrero solo era en apariencia, los recuerdos de su pasado seguían atormentándolo en el interior, las heridas se abrían cada vez que veía a Bra aparecerse en la casa de su hijo mayor, gran parte de las veces la joven ni siquiera lo miraba y pasaba de largo como si él no existiera, las escasas ocasiones en las que llegaba a reparar en su presencia lo trataba con frialdad, o peor aún, le hacía desplantes cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, todos sus esfuerzos por establecer una conexión con Bra resultaron inútiles, era obvio que la joven aún no le perdonaba lo sucedido hacía años.

Bra por su parte, no comprendía el interés que parecía despertar en el guerrero, "Si cree que he olvidado la forma en que lastimo a mi padre, está equivocado", pensaba la orgullosa peliazul, al tiempo que recordaba esa etapa difícil en su vida, a pesar de su corta edad, ver al príncipe en esas condiciones físicas y emocionales tan deplorables le había impactado sobremanera, tanto, que no paso un día sin que maldijera en silencio al culpable, demasiados años de odio le impedían tener la mínima cortesía con ese sujeto, la humillación hacia Vegeta la sentía como propia.

En su mente permanecían imborrables las escenas de su padre en la silla de ruedas, la impotencia reflejada en los ojos del príncipe, el ansia que tenía por curarse para entrenar y vencer a su rival, todos esos años habían girado en torno a una sola cosa, vencer a Goku, pero ahora cuando por fin su padre tenía la oportunidad de vengarse, cuando su enemigo de toda la vida estaba a su alcance, el príncipe no tenía ya ningún interés por pelear.

- ¿Ocurre algo Bra? -pregunto su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Solo pensaba en mi padre -respondió la peliazul tristemente- Desde que murió mamá se ha encerrado en sí mismo, se ve que sufre, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo, ni siquiera toca el tema, se la pasa encerrado en esa maldita cámara.

- Ve el lado positivo -señaló la joven de cabellos negros- Si entrena, mantiene su mente ocupada.

- No entrena, solo se encierra -dijo Bra melancólicamente- Cree que no nos damos cuenta de eso porque mantiene la gravedad encendida, pero más de una vez he notado que solo está ahí, inmóvil, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Esa cámara la construyó tu madre cierto? -inquirió Pan recibiendo de inmediato una afirmación- Debe ser por eso que le gusta estar ahí.

- Para sentirse cerca de ella -musitó Bra esforzándose por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

- Vaya, ahora tendré que ir a buscar unos pañuelos -respondió la de la pañoleta tratando de sonar normal, pues realmente estaba bastante conmovida, antes de ponerse sentimental, la joven se excuso y salió de la habitación dejando a su amiga a solas.

Goku observó a su nieta salir de su cuarto frotándose los ojos con rudeza, sabía que Bra estaba con ella, la había visto llegar en su aeronave hacía un rato, impulsado por el deseo de hablar con su hija y sin dejarse desalentar por las palabras de Gohan, camino hasta la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y contemplo a la joven que en esos momentos sollozaba con fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede Bra? -pregunto colocando al mismo tiempo una de sus manos sobre el delgado hombro de la peliazul.

La joven alzo la vista de inmediato y miró con repulsión el rostro de quien le hablaba, con un gesto altanero movió su hombro hasta romper el contacto, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

- Te dije que no era el momento -escuchó decir el guerrero a la voz tras de él.

- Solo quería consolarla, pero no deja de rechazarme -respondió el saiyayin a su hijo mayor.

- Dale tiempo -aconsejo Gohan.

El guerrero asintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero a final de cuentas se decidió a seguir la recomendación de su hijo mayor. A partir de ese momento, cuando se cruzaba con la joven evitaba acercarse a ella para no incomodarla, la miraba lo menos posible o solo cuando la peliazul no lo notaba. "Debe acostumbrarse primero a tu presencia", le había dicho Gohan en más de una ocasión.

Goku tuvo que poner a prueba su paciencia en los siguientes meses, aunque por dentro no hacía más que desear abrazar a su hija, al tenerla de frente mantenía su distancia, gradualmente aprendió a lidiar con las miradas despectivas y arrogantes de Bra, a mantener su buen humor lo más posible cuando lo ignoraba, incluso a sonreírle cuando ella se mostraba caprichosa al no devolverle el saludo o al contestarle con descortesía. Parecía como si entre ellos dos se hubiera desarrollado un pequeño juego, ella no cedía en su actitud y el no se rendía jamás a pesar de sus desplantes.

"Es idéntica a ti", dijo Goku con orgullo mientras depositaba un ramo de flores en la tumba que no había dejado de visitar un solo día hacía más de un año. "No nos llevamos bien todavía, pero espero que eso cambie pronto", afirmó optimista apartando de la lápida las hojas que el viento se empeñaba en dejar caer sobre ella.

Los pasos de la joven se detuvieron al contemplar a un hombre arrodillado frente a la tumba de su madre, por un momento pensó en marcharse, a escasos metros estaba la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, la misma que parecía disfrutar molestándola con su presencia siempre que podía, "Como si no tuviera que verlo todo el tiempo en casa de Pan, aquí está ahora" pensó la peliazul molesta.

- Siempre que vengo a visitar a mi madre, lo encuentro aquí ¿Qué pretende? -pregunto acercándose al saiyayin.

- Solo quería dejarle unas flores -dijo él inocentemente.

- Mi padre, mi hermano y yo, somos los únicos que tenemos ese derecho -señalo ella furiosa retirando de la tumba las rosas- ¡Solo nosotros! -reitero retándolo con la mirada.

- Volveré mañana -musito suavemente el guerrero volviéndose al sepulcro, haciendo que el rostro de Bra enrojeciera de rabia ante lo que consideraba una afrenta- Las dejo a solas -añadió antes de marcharse.

La joven apretó los puños con fuerza al verlo desaparecer, no soportaba el atrevimiento de ese hombre, sabía que su madre y él habían sido amigos, pero también que su relación había terminado después de lo ocurrido en el torneo, siendo así no entendía porque él insistía en venir a diario, aún alterada se quito los guantes y con un pequeño ataque volvió en polvo las rosas que yacían a un lado suyo, "No te preocupes mamá" dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la tumba con sus finos dedos, "Me asegurare de que no vuelva a molestarte".

Al día siguiente cuando Goku llego a visitar a Bulma, se encontró solo con maquinaria alrededor del sepulcro, la tierra se veía removida recientemente, no había nada, más que el espacio vacío de lo que una vez fuera la tumba de la mujer.

- Llega tarde -dijo el hombre que manejaba la excavadora al ver su desconcierto- La señorita Briefs vino esta mañana y ordeno que removiéramos el féretro.

- ¿Porqué hizo eso? -pregunto Goku confundido.

- Caprichos de gente adinerada que se yo -respondió el hombre alzándose de hombros mientras volvía a su trabajo.

El rostro de Goku se ensombreció, ahora estaba convencido de que los avances que creía haber logrado no existían, Bra lo odiaba, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, su actitud cruel hacia él parecía no detenerse jamás, furioso, pensó por un momento en ir a buscarla y reclamarle por quitarle la única posibilidad de sentirse cerca de Bulma, pero eso solo agravaría más las cosas, "Seguro se la ha llevado a la Corporación", recapacitó mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

El guerrero no estaba equivocado, apenas llego al lugar se dio cuenta que en el ala oeste del jardín se encontraba la sepultura de Bulma, cuidándose de no ser visto voló hasta el pequeño mausoleo de mármol y permaneció ahí hasta que sintió el ki de Bra acercándose, "Estaré aquí mañana" prometió solemnemente antes de alejarse.

Fiel a su promesa el saiyayin se escabullía diariamente a la Corporación y pasaba todas las horas que podía junto al sepulcro, marchándose apenas sentía la presencia de alguien, cada día era más difícil estar ahí y menos el tiempo que dedicaba a sus visitas, sobre todo desde que Vegeta había tomado la costumbre de pasarse por el mausoleo y permanecer ahí por lapsos que parecían interminables para él.

"Aún tengo que compartirte" pensaba atormentado cada vez que veía al príncipe tomar su lugar, y esos celos que habían sido su perdición años antes volvían a recorrerle las venas, con la misma fuerza, la mujer no estaba físicamente, pero el sentimiento que había generado en ellos seguía presente con igual intensidad, ambos la amaban, ambos esperaban encontrarse con ella algún día, en otro lugar.

Atormentado por sus sentimientos y sintiendo la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, el guerrero voló hasta la casa de Gohan, estaba muy cerca de la vivienda cuando la presencia de dos ki conocidos lo hizo descender, sin ser visto se acerco lo más posible a los dos jóvenes que caminaban hacia la aeronave, a pesar de la distancia lograba escuchar sus voces claramente, la curiosidad se apoderó de él y decidió quedarse, sin tener idea de que pronto lamentaría haberlo hecho.

- No tienes que llevarme a casa -dijo la peliazul a su interlocutor que la miraba embelesado.

- Es tarde y no debes andar sola, es peligroso -respondió el joven de cabello negro.

- Soy más fuerte que cualquier ladrón -señaló ella vanidosamente- Aquel que intentara atacarme, seguro se llevaría una sorpresa.

- Ya lo creo -admitió aquel llevándose una mano a la cabeza al tiempo que reía.

- Como veras ya no soy ninguna niñita -exclamo ella coquetamente, provocando de inmediato un cambio de actitud en el joven- Nos vemos después -exclamo la peliazul sonriéndole.

- Espera un momento -pidió su acompañante al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Goten tomo las manos de Bra, y por un instante que pareció eterno para el guerrero, los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, finalmente el joven se inclino lentamente hacia los labios que lo esperaban ansioso.

- ¡Goten! -grito su padre apareciendo de improviso, haciendo que este se detuviera antes de besar a la peliazul.

Al escucharlo los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, Goku observo en los rostros de ambos un ligero rubor al verse descubiertos.

- Entra a la casa -ordeno con tal firmeza a su hijo, que a este no le quedo más remedio que obedecer.

Cuando el guerrero se volvió hacia Bra, recibió una mirada furiosa de la joven quien de inmediato subió a su aeronave y se alejo a toda velocidad, eso no impidió que él la siguiera. Unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante, el vehículo de la peliazul freno bruscamente, había sido detenido por el saiyayin.

- ¡Qué demonios cree que hace! -grito al tiempo que descendía de la aeronave para plantarle cara al guerrero.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de suceder -respondió él acercándose.

- Goten y yo somos mayores de edad no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie -puntualizó ella desafiante- Así que quítese de mi camino.

- No lo voy a hacer hasta que me digas que hay entre ustedes -exigió el guerrero.

- ¿Qué no fue obvio?, ¿O es que acaso necesita que se lo explique con manzanas? -contestó ella mordazmente al tiempo que caminaba de vuelta hacia la aeronave, siendo detenida al instante por el guerrero quien la sujeto de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo.

- Ustedes no pueden estar juntos -dijo Goku terminante.

- No me importa lo que piense -espetó altaneramente la joven logrando apartarse de él.

- Entiende que eso no debe ser, es mejor para los dos que no vuelvan a verse, si es necesario hablaré con Goten y le pediré que no te busqué más -exclamo aterrado ante la sola idea de que la escena de hacia unos momentos se repitiera nuevamente.

- Él no va a obedecerlo -aseguró la peliazul- Y yo tampoco.

- Goten hará lo que yo le diga -sentenció Goku.

La seguridad en la voz del hombre asustó a la peliazul, por un momento ya no se sintió tan fuerte ante él, sabía que Goten la amaba y que no aceptaría dejarla tan fácil, pero también tenía claro lo mucho que este respetaba y admiraba a su padre, recordó a su pesar, la sumisión del joven al obedecerlo sin protestar hacia apenas unos minutos, tras meditar en eso se presintió derrotada, era probable que el guerrero estuviera en lo cierto y lograra que su hijo renunciara a ella solo por su maldito capricho.

- ¿Tanto odia a mi padre que no soporta la idea de verme junto a Goten? -pregunto ella tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica a lo que sucedía.

- No se trata de eso -afirmó el saiyayin.

- ¿Entonces de qué?... ¿Porqué hace esto? -vocifero la peliazul.

- Ya encontrarás a alguien más -trató de consolarla el guerrero.

- ¡No me toques insecto! -exclamo repitiendo la misma palabra despectiva con la que su padre solía referirse a su rival, herido, el guerrero retiró la mano que había puesto en el rostro de la joven.

- Aléjate de Goten -advirtió el guerrero tratando de ocultar el dañino efecto que sus palabras habían causado en él.

"No lo hare", respondió la joven antes de alejarse en la aeronave. Mientras conducía, Bra intentaba secarse las lágrimas del rostro, no le parecía justo que ese hombre se metiera entre ella y Goten, los únicos que podían decidir qué pasaría con su relación eran ellos dos, nadie más tenía ese derecho, ¿Además, quién podía culparlos por haberse enamorado?, si ninguno lo planeó, simplemente la atracción había surgido con el trato diario, a partir de aquellos momentos que empezaron a compartir desde que su madre murió.

El joven le ofreció consuelo en más de una ocasión, le brindó su amistad y pronto se hicieron confidentes, poco a poco se fueron acercando y haciendo más estrecho el lazo que los unía, de ser sincera ella jamás se habría fijado en Goten de no ser por las circunstancias, siempre lo había visto solo como el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero al conocerlo mejor todo cambió, a pesar de la diferencia de edad lograron congeniar y entenderse, por eso no dejaría que nadie interviniera en su relación, iba a defenderla a como diera lugar.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

¡Hola!

Antes que otra cosa, quiero disculparme con aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos por los comentarios que hice en el capítulo anterior, específicamente la parte que se refiere a hacer un fic de BxV donde dije "se que una historia sobre esos dos es un hit per se, pero al mismo tiempo es un arma de dos filos, pues no quisiera caer en argumentos desgastados sobre esos famosos tres años que a más de una nos ha hecho ingresar al mundo del fandom."

Al decir lo anterior, no pretendí ser arrogante ni ofensiva, tampoco menospreciar los trabajos de los escritores de esta pareja, mucho menos como me lo hicieron notar algunos en mensaje privado, pretendí hacerles sentir, que la única intención de mi parte para escribir un BxV sea la de atraer la atención de más lectores, cuando la verdadera razón que tendría para hacerlo sería tan simple como encontrar un buen argumento.

En fin, no creí que mis palabras se prestaran a malinterpretaciones de ese tipo, pero ya que sucedió hago la aclaración pertinente, pues no me agrada que se piense lo que no es, de todos modos les agradezco a quienes me comentaron esta situación que lo hayan hecho, pues cualquier comentario es bien recibido, y no me ofendo, al contrario siempre y cuando haya respeto lo tomo como una crítica constructiva ;)

Después de dejar las cosas tan transparentes como el agua ultra sagrada del maestro Karin, quisiera comentarles sobre esta cap, como verán el regreso de Goku a la tierra no fue como él lo esperaba, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a Bra, me parece que por la forma en que se dieron las cosas en el pasado (Goku vs Vegeta) y por el apego de la joven al príncipe, el resentimiento que siente hacia él es natural, y hasta cierto punto ella disfruta verlo sufrir, por otra parte, su relación con Goten es una fatídica coincidencia, como se menciona, ni siquiera Bra creía que se fuera a dar una relación entre ellos pero sucedió, y obviamente eso traerá más problemas.

Y ya no digo más porque no me gustan los spoilers :P , nos vemos en el capítulo final (que ahora si es el siguiente y por lo que llevo un poco largo tb).

Saludos y feliz inicio de semana ; )

Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM =).

Jessibloom


	19. Pecados

**Capítulo Final**

**Pecados **

"_**Mi destino ha dado un cambio inesperado, ahora me toca pagar por los pecados ajenos que recaen sobre mí, aquellos, que me han transformado en una princesa falsa…" **_

Con la mirada fija en Goten y el corazón hecho pedazos, Milk comprendió que el precio de sus acciones había sido demasiado alto, jamás imagino que una simple pregunta a su hijo cambiaría las cosas tan drásticamente, "¿Sucede algo malo?" le había dicho cuando lo vio entrar a la casa con aspecto preocupado, "Mamá hay algo que quiero contarte" respondió él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hijo le cambiaron la expresión al instante, mientras Goten hablaba sobre sus sentimientos por Bra, ella no hacía más que recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que le reprochó a Gohan su cercanía con esa joven, las veces en que le rogó que la apartara de su vida, siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta "Ella es mi hermana también", ojalá su hijo mayor la hubiera escuchado a tiempo, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

- Mi relación con Bra es seria -dijo el joven sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

- Olvídate de ella -respondió Milk secamente.

- Actúas igual que papá -señaló el joven molesto por la intransigencia de su madre- Hace unos momentos me prohibió que volviera a verla, y no entiendo porque.

- ¡Solo obedece! -vocifero la mujer perdiendo el control de sí misma.

- ¿Por qué actúas así? -pregunto Goten sin comprender la violenta reacción de la morena.

La mujer lo miró con aflicción, no quería lastimarlo diciéndole la verdad pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada, esa relación era imposible, ¿Cómo explicarle entonces a su hijo las cosas sin tener que hablar de ese pasado que aún seguía persiguiéndola?... No, la verdad no era una opción, enterar al joven sería destrozarlo completamente y ella no podía hacerlo, angustiada alzo los ojos al cielo, como buscando una solución.

Torpemente la mujer hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y comenzó a enumerar las mil y un razones por las que era mejor terminar con esa relación sin tocar ni por un segundo la verdad, el joven la escuchó hablar sobre la diferencia de edades entre ambos, de los problemas que podría tener con Trunks y Vegeta cuando se enteraran de lo que sucedía, de que en todo caso resultaba mejor que volviera con Pares o que saliera con alguien más, pero él no entendió de razones, desistir no estaba en sus planes.

- ¿Por qué les molesta tanto que me haya enamorado de Bra? -insistió el joven sin darse cuenta del malestar que producían sus palabras en su madre.

- No debe ser -respondió Milk con voz suave- Ya te lo he explicado, lo mejor es que le hagas caso a tu padre.

- Ya no soy un niño, no voy a dejar que me traten así -recalcó Goten.

La morena se quedo en silencio al escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad, solo la verdad podría hacerlo entrar en razón pero no se sentía preparada para ver los ojos vivaces del muchacho apagarse como había sucedido con Gohan cuando se entero de todo. Buscando una respuesta miró a su hijo largamente, preguntándose si el joven podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante, tras meditarlo, comprendió que no le quedaba más opción, ella y Goku habían dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos pero ya era momento de poner un punto final, él tendría que aceptar hacer un sacrificio más por el bien de todos.

- Tienes razón, no debemos meternos en tu vida -dijo ella rindiéndose- Hablaré con Goku y haré que comprenda.

- ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? -pregunto su hijo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

- Haría lo que fuera por ti -musito Milk mientras lo abrazaba- Pero debes mantenerte alejado de Bra por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen, solo mientras logro convencer a tu padre -pidió a cambio, logrando que el joven aceptara.

Esa noche la morena no durmió, la promesa hecha a Goten le pesaba tanto como su silencio, todos esos años se había negado a reconocer el lazo que unía a sus hijos con la peliazul, y ahora no tenía otro remedio, era como si la vida se empeñara en cobrarle cada uno de sus errores pasados, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer, había luchado para mantener al menos a Goten a salvo de todo y así seguiría, en esta ocasión la situación tendría que resolverse definitivamente.

Las cortinas oscuras seguían cubriendo las ventanas, pero fueron los ruidos que provenían de la habitación contigua los que terminaron de despertar a la peliazul, había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior, le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos le ardían a causa del llanto, así que decidida a emprenderla contra cualquiera que estuviera haciendo ese escándalo salto de la cama hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto a su hermano haciéndolo palidecer del susto- Sabes que a papá no le gusta que husmeen sus cosas -señalo la joven cruzándose de brazos con molestia al ver el desorden en la habitación.

- Se buena, y ayúdame a guardar todo como estaba -pidió Trunks sonriéndole, era evidente que ese día su hermana no estaba de humor, pues accedió de mala gana a su petición.

- ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! -bufó la peliazul al verlo acomodar las cosas de su madre dentro de uno de los cajones- Déjalo, lo arreglare yo -ordeno apartando al joven con un gesto de su mano mientras tomaba su lugar.

- Creí que dijiste que no debíamos husmear -se mofó él al verla extraer del fondo de la gaveta una pequeña computadora portátil.

- La culpa es tuya, ¿Por qué hiciste todo este desastre en primer lugar? -inquirió ella poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras volvía a poner el ordenador en su sitio.

- Necesitaba el radar -respondió el joven tranquilamente.

- ¿Vas a pedirle a Shen-Long que te haga más inteligente?... ¿O que papá no te mate cuando le cuente que estuviste aquí? -pregunto la peliazul mordazmente.

El joven suspiró resignado, adoraba a su hermana pero cuando sacaba a relucir su temperamento prefería estar a kilómetros de ella, iba a responder su pregunta cuando se detuvo a pensar que seguramente la joven se molestaría más si le decía quien le había pedido el dichoso aparato, así que prefirió guardar silencio y acariciarle el cabello juguetonamente como solía hacer cuando era niña.

Ella protesto al sentir la caricia y un mohín se dibujo en su expresión, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en las miles de veces que había visto esa misma expresión en Bulma cuando fingía estar molesta, Trunks dejo a la joven tranquila, y se alejo para que ella no notara su repentina emoción, después simuló mirar su reloj y despidiéndose salió de la habitación dejándola a solas.

Aún molesta pero sin perder la concentración, Bra continuó acomodando lo que faltaba hasta que todo quedo idéntico a como lo había dejado su madre, tenía memoria fotográfica y recordaba a detalle el orden y el sitio exacto de cada una de las cosas en esa habitación, pues nada había sido movido desde el día en que la científica falleció, su padre defendía celosamente cada objeto y no permitía que alteraran su espacio por nada del mundo.

Una vez que terminó, la peliazul volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor para asegurarse que no se notara la intrusión de su hermano, convencida de que todo estaba como debía se dispuso a salir de la habitación, necesitaba darse una ducha y mejorar su aspecto cuanto antes, pues si su padre la veía así seguro le haría muchas preguntas que no deseaba responderle ahora, exhausta volvió a su habitación pensando en los pocos deseos que sentía de ir a la universidad.

"Contesta por favor", rogaba la joven más tarde mientras marcaba el número celular de Goten por enésima vez, desde que iniciaron su noviazgo no habían pasado más de unas horas sin comunicarse por teléfono, pero desde ayer su novio no había dado señales de vida, ese inusual silencio llevo a la peliazul a creer que el joven seguramente estaba avergonzado por no mostrarse más firme con su padre cuando los encontró. "Si, eso debe ser" se aseguro mientras se esforzaba por seguir con su rutina hasta que Goten se apareciera en la Corporación para verla.

Pero al paso de las horas comenzó a preguntarse porque no la había buscado todavía, así que después de mucho considerarlo convenció a su orgullo de que no tenía nada de mala si lo llamaba, finalmente si él no se atrevía a dar el primer paso ella sí, "No debe avergonzarse, yo habría actuado igual", se dijo mientras esperaba pacientemente a que le contestaran, el latido de su corazón se aceleró cuando la voz de su novio sonó al otro lado de la línea.

"Se acabo Bra, ya no quiero verte más", fue lo último que el joven le dijo antes de colgar, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la peliazul mientras sostenía el celular entre sus manos. "Eres un cobarde Goten" pensó con furia creyendo que la voluntad del joven había sido doblegada ante el capricho de su padre, "Ojalá jamás hubiera regresado", le dijo a la imagen del saiyayin en su mente antes de secarse las lágrimas mientras juraba vengarse de él.

"¿Por qué me odia tanto?", preguntó la joven a la figura frente a sí, "¿Por qué me separo de Goten?" volvió a insistir sin obtener respuesta, furiosa lanzo repetidos ataques al guerrero hasta crear una nube de humo que los cubrió a ambos, "¡Maldito!, ¡Lo odio!" grito ella presa de la frustración al verlo ileso y sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia él, Goku detuvo cada uno de sus golpes con el mínimo esfuerzo, una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro al ver que las fuerzas de la peliazul iban disminuyendo y que esta se encontraba agotada.

Entonces comenzó a atacarla, la velocidad del saiyayin era más de lo que ella podía manejar, y pronto se vio perdida, "Eres tan débil como tu padre" se mofó entonces él sosteniéndola por el brazo y arrojándola a la distancia, la joven trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, estaba a merced del guerrero, que ahora la veía como un insecto listo para ser aplastado, un grito salió de su boca antes de ser alcanzada por un ataque mortal.

Bra se incorporo rápidamente y miró a su alrededor asustada, pasaron varios minutos hasta que su respiración pudo normalizarse, "Solo fue una pesadilla", se repitió en voz alta, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, desde que terminó con Goten tenía el mismo sueño donde se enfrentaba una y otra vez al guerrero que tanto despreciaba, al que creía el único culpable de sus sufrimientos.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, se levanto y recorrió la habitación en busca de algo que hacer para distraerse, la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las persianas captó su atención, la joven recordó entonces que a su madre le gustaba salir y mirar las estrellas por horas, nostálgica caminó hasta el balcón y separo las hojas de vidrio completamente dejando que el aire acariciara su rostro.

Pensando en su madre volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el mausoleo de la mujer, y la fijo ahí, evocando los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntas, deseando con desesperación que ella pudiera estar a su lado en esos momentos tan difíciles, estaba por regresar a la habitación cuando le pareció percibir una presencia, solo fue un segundo pero el ki había sido demasiado poderoso como para no sentirlo.

Bra espero unos segundos pero no volvió a percibir nada, sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar hacia el jardín claramente pudo distinguir una figura aproximándose a la tumba de su madre, fuera de sí apretó los puños llena de cólera, solo conocía a una persona que acostumbraba vestir un uniforme color naranja. "¡Qué atrevimiento!" pensó mientras salía de su habitación a toda prisa.

Concentrándose en mantener su presencia inadvertida, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer para sorprender al enemigo, la joven se dirigió sin perder tiempo al ala oeste del jardín. El guerrero se encontraba alerta, pero no lo suficiente como para advertir los pasos que la suavidad de la hierba silenciaba tras de él, tranquilamente se acercó a la lápida y deposito unas flores sobre ella.

- Perdóname -dijo Goku al sepulcro sin notar que no se encontraba solo- Pero ya ves lo que ha pasado… las esferas eran la única opción de enmendarlo todo, solo así podía terminar con esa relación cuanto antes…

Bra se enfureció al escuchar al guerrero, había utilizado a su hermano para conseguir el radar porque el muy cobarde no pudo convencer a Goten de dejarla, no cabía duda que ese hombre era despreciable, deseosa de enfrentarse a él se acerco dispuesta a interrumpir su monólogo para gritarle en la cara cuanto lo odiaba.

- Tal vez me reproches mi egoísmo, podía haber arreglado las cosas de manera distinta para que ella no sufriera, pero nuestra hija es el único lazo que todavía me une a ti… -admitió el guerrero con voz quebrada mientras se arrodillaba junto a la tumba, sin darse cuenta que a pocos metros de él la peliazul acababa de cubrirse la boca con las manos para ahogar una exclamación- No pude renunciar a ella, la amo demasiado…

Fue lo último que escuchó Bra antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el lugar, temblando de la impresión llego hasta su recámara y se refugió allí, se sentía mareada y enferma, de pronto todos esos sucesos a los que no había dado importancia cobraban sentido, las visitas constantes al sepulcro de su madre, la paciencia con la que él saiyayin había soportado sus desplantes y groserías, sus intentos de acercarse a ella, todo encajaba perfectamente… hasta el enfrentamiento con el príncipe en el pasado y el deseo al dragón para que Goten la olvidara.

Por horas la joven permaneció aferrada a su almohada para no delatar sus sollozos, su vida entera cambió en un segundo, habían jugado con ella y con su destino desde el día en que nació, la hermosa y unida familia que siempre creyó tener era una mentira, su madre y ese hombre habían jugado con todos a su alrededor, especialmente con ella y el príncipe, el alma de la joven se hizo añicos al pensar que el guerrero a quien tanto admiraba y amaba, no era su verdadero padre.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ella se había enamorado de Goten, su propio hermano, "¿Por qué?" quiso gritar al recordar los momentos al lado del joven, aquellos besos repletos de ternura ahora le parecían pecaminosos, cada caricia, cada contacto del pasado no hacía más que llenarla de repulsión, doquiera que mirara encontraba una mentira y una farsa más, solo sentía odio en su corazón y deseos de venganza.

"Bra, levántate es tarde", se escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta, la joven alzo la vista y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al sentir la luz matinal sobre sus pupilas, el dolor que sentía era tal que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, "No me molestes", respondió alterada a su hermano, quien tras insistir algunas veces más terminó por marcharse, agotada mentalmente la peliazul se recostó en la cama y siguió llorando un rato más.

De pronto un recuerdo en particular se apodero de la mente de la joven, "A tu padre lo amo más que a nada en el mundo" le había dicho su madre sonriendo, justo un segundo antes de que Vegeta y Goku se enfrentaran años atrás en el torneo, "¿Si lo amaba porque me oculto quien era?, se pregunto hasta aturdirse, "Quizá ese hombre está equivocado, y todo es una confusión" pensó con la esperanza de despertar de esa pesadilla.

Reanimada por la idea se levantó y se dirigió a la alcoba de sus padres encontrándola vacía, el príncipe seguramente estaba en la cámara de entrenamiento pero aún así decidió apresurarse, con manos temblorosas la joven abrió el cajón que guardaba la computadora portátil de su madre, más de una vez se había sentido tentada a revisarla, pues en los meses anteriores al fallecimiento de Bulma, la había visto apegarse a aquel aparato de manera especial.

Su hermano había dicho más de una vez en tono de broma, que seguro a su madre le había dado por escribir sus memorias cuando la veía pegada al ordenador por horas, ella nunca se lo tomó en serio, pero ahora como estaban las cosas todo era posible, por un segundo sintió miedo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

Llevaba algunas horas dudando, pero en definitiva, el ordenador frente a sí era su única opción de corroborar lo que la inesperada confesión que escuchó del saiyayin develo de pronto, quería saber si todo lo dicho por él era real, o solo se trataba de una mentira, de otro plan de su enemigo para hacerle daño. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir para saber la verdad, y su intuición le decía que tanto celo hacia ese aparato por parte de la peliazul se debía a su necesidad de confesarse, de desahogar sus secretos.

Por fin se decidió, con cuidado levanto la tapa de la computadora y oprimió el botón de inicio, había visto miles de veces el fondo de pantalla con esa fotografía familiar, que ahora le revolvía el estómago, pero no dejo que su malestar disuadiera sus verdaderas intenciones, apresuradamente comenzó a revisar las carpetas que hallaba, hasta que al cabo de un rato se frustró, al parecer todo lo que contenía ese aparato eran cosas de trabajo.

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda, una idea cruzó su mente, "La mejor forma de ocultar las cosas es dejándolas a la vista", si la peliazul como sospechaba había depositado en esa máquina alguna información que le resultara valiosa, la habría disfrazado de tal modo que no generara curiosidad, recordó entonces haber visto en alguna parte, una secuencia de informes corporativos que no se había detenido a revisar por considerarlos inútiles, creyendo que tal vez ahí podía estar lo que necesitaba, busco aquella información de nueva cuenta, al abrir el primer documento no halló sino cifras y minutas de las juntas, pero conforme iba avanzando en su búsqueda, encontró por fin lo que buscaba, en su séptimo intento, un archivo de texto apareció ante sus ojos revelando algunas líneas.

"_A veces cuando su ausencia se hace insoportable, desearía no haberme enterado jamás de nada, desearía no tener que añorar algo que nunca debí recordar, él me hizo revivir un hermoso sueño para después convertirlo en pesadilla"._

Con la seguridad de que sus dudas se disiparían pronto y sin perder un segundo, comenzó a revisar el resto de los documentos buscando ansiosamente alguna referencia directa a ese hecho en específico que perturbaba su tranquilidad, no descansaría hasta encontrar una prueba fehaciente.

- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto Trunks a la peliazul que permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tú tomaste la computadora de mamá? -inquirió ella a su vez, sin dejar de mirar el cajón abierto frente a sí.

- No -respondió el joven sin comprender la expresión de temor de su hermana al escucharlo.

"_Mientras más lo pienso, más me cuesta creer, que la razón por la que deberíamos seguir unidos es la que nos ha separado, todavía recuerdo la expresión en tu rostro cuando te enteraste que Bra era tu hija, el resentimiento con el que me miraste sigue persiguiéndome hasta hoy, ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo Goku?"… Me abandonaste sin darme la oportunidad de explicarte, me dejaste atada a un sentimiento que hoy podría asegurar, tú ya has olvidado, renunciaste a mí y también a ella…"_

La computadora estalló a manos del príncipe, ya había comprobado lo que quería y se sentía incapaz de seguir leyendo, sobre los sentimientos de su mujer por Kakarotto, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tener a ese insecto frente a él, una vez más lo había humillado y de la peor manera posible, el odio que llevaba años acumulando hacia su rival, volvió a envenenarle el alma con una fuerza inusitada.

No solo Kakarotto se había atrevido a seducir a su mujer para burlarse de él, sino que encima la había preñado, lo engañó nuevamente dejándolo criar todos esos años a la bastarda como suya, lo destrozo en la plataforma del torneo condenándolo a vivir un infierno. Y como si eso no bastara, había sumido a Bulma en un sufrimiento continuo, preso de la rabia el príncipe recordó las innumerables líneas en las que la mujer hizo referencia al dolor que le causaba el abandono de su amante.

"¿Para qué la enamoró?... ¿Para qué quitársela, si finalmente iba a abandonarla?", pensaba una y otra vez, pues a pesar del rencor que sentía, Vegeta no podía olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Bulma, "Ella era mía" se repitió recordando los últimos instantes de la mujer, él había estado a su lado y no Kakarotto, al menos en eso lo había vencido, pero no era suficiente ese pequeño triunfo como para apagar la sed de venganza que clamaba en su interior, necesitaba desesperadamente hacer algo para cobrarse las humillaciones de todos esos años.

Ajena a las reflexiones de Vegeta, la joven salió a toda prisa de la habitación de sus padres, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para evitar que el príncipe se enterara de lo sucedido, del secreto que la marcaba, de pronto se detuvo al escuchar una explosión en la cámara de gravedad, no había sido muy grande, pero por un momento dudo en abrir la compuerta, más el solo hecho de imaginarse al príncipe enterándose de todo y destrozado la hizo recuperar el valor y entrar.

- Papá -llamó ella haciendo que el guerrero se volviera a mirarla.

Los ojos azabaches de Vegeta se fijaron en la joven por varios segundos, mientras ella contemplaba asustada los restos de la computadora que había en el suelo. Una idea macabra se prendió en su mente, la respuesta a sus interrogantes estaba frente a él, comprendió que había mejores maneras de vengarse, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa maléfica tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer para cobrarse aquellas deudas pendientes…

"Es tu sangre Kakarotto, y por lo tanto merece pagar" pensó el saiyayin con un odio que se acrecentaba a cada instante "Tus pecados son los de ella" "No puedo perdonar"… Estaba decidido no había vuelta atrás, descargaría su furia y sus deseos de venganza en la joven, ella era la prueba viviente del engaño y de las faltas de su rival, la elegida para sufrir en carne propia el dolor de las culpas ajenas.

- Ya debes saber la verdad -exclamo la joven comprendiendo que ella no había sido la única que escuchó la confesión del saiyayin la noche anterior, el príncipe también lo había hecho, por eso había recurrido a la computadora que yacía destruida a sus pies- ¿Por qué no me la dices? -pidió acercándose al guerrero.

- Tú eres mi princesa -respondió el demonio a su lado acariciando su cabello con fingida ternura, logrando aliviar por un segundo el dolor de la joven- Mi princesa falsa -aclaró él dejando estupefacta a la joven.

Al ver su reflejo en los ojos del guerrero, Bra vislumbró que su sentencia de muerte había sido firmada.

- ¿Por qué papá? -pregunto la peliazul cayendo sobre sus rodillas al recibir el ataque de Vegeta.

- ¡Cállate, no eres digna de llamarme así! –rugió este al tiempo que el haz de luz de su mano desaparecía.

- Aunque no lleve tu sangre, sigo siendo tu hija -musitó ella tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia de su costado.

- ¡No lo eres!, ¡Tu padre es Kakarotto, no yo! –grito el guerrero tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con violencia.

- Eso no me importa… tú me criaste, me hiciste todo lo que soy –declaro ella con orgullo- Y por eso, soy tu mayor venganza contra él…

Los ojos celestes de la joven se entrecerraron de dolor, Vegeta la aparto de su lado y le dio la espalda.

- No quiero escuchar tus tonterías -repuso él- Lo único que deseo es ver su expresión cuando sepa que te ha perdido, lo detesto y quiero que se retuerza de dolor frente a mis ojos -enfatizo el príncipe malignamente.

- El mismo odio que él te inspira, me lo inspira a mí… no lo has vencido por esto -dijo ella mostrándole sus manos ensangrentadas- Lo venciste mucho antes, desde el día en que te llamé papá… nada puede cambiar eso –afirmó la joven comenzando a sentirse sin fuerzas.

-¡Basta! –gritó el saiyayin enloqueciendo de dolor al escucharla.

- Es la verdad –dijo la joven al tiempo que sentía un extraño sopor invadiendo sus sentidos.

- ¡Mi venganza es tu muerte! -exclamo Vegeta desesperado.

- También la mía -musito ella con voz débil- Porque de esa forma por fin podré castigarlo.

- ¿Tanto lo odias? -pregunto el guerrero acercándose a ella.

- Lo odio tanto como te quiero a ti…

- Bra -exclamo el guerrero, vencido ante el dolor de perderla, estrechándola en sus brazos, bañando el rostro de la muchacha con sus lágrimas.

La peliazul quiso responderle, más la vida que se le escapaba rápidamente se lo impidió, al ver a su padre destrozado uso sus últimas energías para reconfortarlo y acariciar su mejilla, los ojos del guerrero se clavaron en ella, estudiando su rostro en busca de alguna muestra de odio, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la dulce sonrisa que desde su nacimiento le arrebato el corazón, adornar el rostro de su hija por última vez.

Su respiración se detuvo al sentir la mano de la joven caer al suelo, inútilmente la llamo varias veces, ella se había ido, el horror de lo que hizo en un momento de perturbación se apodero de él, se aparto unos pasos y contempló el cadáver de su hija yacer bajo un charco de sangre. El placer que imagino sentir al cobrar su venganza había desaparecido, en su lugar crecía una aterradora sensación de culpabilidad que le desgarraba los sentidos.

Con el cuerpo de la peliazul en brazos, Vegeta abandono la cámara, la desgarradora escena fue observada por su hijo que angustiado al sentir la presencia de su hermana disminuyendo había ido a buscarla, Trunks no fue el único testigo de su crimen, el príncipe no tardo demasiado en percibir una ráfaga de un ki conocido, Goku contemplo horrorizado la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de Vegeta y a Trunks sosteniendo a la joven sin vida.

- ¡Esto no te lo perdonare! -rugió Goku al asesino de su hija.

Vegeta lo escuchó sin inmutarse, una sola idea cruzaba por la mente del príncipe al ver la expresión quebrantada de su enemigo, no cabía duda que Bra tenía razón y con su muerte le había cobrado su venganza a Kakarotto, ¿Pero que había de él?... ¿Cómo podía hacerlo pagar por haberlo obligado a acabar con aquello que tanto amaba?, ¿Cómo cobrarle el sufrimiento de la mujer?...

- Ya nada te une a ella.

Declaro Vegeta con frialdad al guerrero frente a él para provocarlo. Bastaron unos segundos para que sintiera la energía del saiyayin elevarse desmesuradamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al percibir en el aire la proximidad de la muerte. "Es hora de terminar con esto" pensó al tiempo que adoptaba una posición de combate.

Goku observó el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, y después a su oponente, había sido egoísta al formular el deseo, por no renunciar a Bra la había condenado a ese fin, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar su error con su propia existencia, las razones para pelear se terminaron, el momento de dejar este mundo había llegado, "Solo quiero reunirme con ellas", se dijo al tiempo que simulaba una defensa.

Trunks no interfirió en la pelea, se encontraba demasiado aturdido abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su hermana. La tragedia se respiraba en el aire mientras el último encuentro entre los rivales se desarrollaba, en un trágico desenlace las cuentas pendientes por fin fueron saldadas, la muerte trajo la paz a un alma atormentada y el perdón de sus culpas a otra, en adelante, ya no habría más pecados que expiar, ni más inocentes que los pagaran…

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

¡Por fin!, este es el capítulo que me moría por subir, el que dio origen a princesa falsa, el primero que recree en mi mente cuando comencé a escribir la historia. Ha sido un largo trayecto para llegar hasta este punto, (poco más de un año) pero me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo logrado, se que el final va a resultar drástico para algunos, sobre todo por Bra muriendo en manos de Vegeta, pero no concebía otra forma de terminar el fanfic, cambiar mi idea inicial me resultaba demasiado duro, así nació este fic, así debía culminar.

No espero que me entiendan, porque de ninguna manera es justo que los inocentes paguen por las culpas de los demás, pero creo que en este fic, traté de hacer los personajes más humanos, y el desenlace tiene mucho que ver con sus personalidades, con sus sentimientos y su contexto. Admito que lo deje un poco abierto, pero cuando lo leí me gusto tal cual estaba y considere que no debía explicar más, de todos modos si alguna parte les genero dudas o no fui muy clara en algunos puntos pueden contactarme a través de un review o un mensaje privado y con gusto responderé sus preguntas.

Bueno ya termine con lo del capítulo, ahora esta parte es la que me pone más emotiva, pero no puedo evitarla… Quiero agradecerles a todos, el apoyo a esta historia, en especial por sus difíciles inicios donde hubo comentarios desalentadores y algunos insultos, agradezco infinitamente todos y cada uno de los review que han dejado, ¿Saben por qué?... Fácil, sus comentarios y críticas constructivas me permitieron hacer un mejor trabajo y mejorar la calidad de esta historia, gracias a ellos he crecido personalmente y como escritora (aunque todavía me considero una amateur en el área).

Por eso los invito a que no solo en esta historia sino en todas las que lean, dejen sus comentarios para ayudar a los autores a hacer mejoras en sus trabajos, llámese ortografía, coherencia, guiones, lo que sea, creo que esto a la larga resultaría productivo para todos los que dedicamos un tiempo a estar aquí, sobre todo para la sección en español, ya que en lo personal me resulta muy triste ver historias con buenas ideas, pero con pésima calidad, hay que exigirnos más, como lectores y como escritores vale?.

Me despido de ustedes, con los mejores deseos, tanto para los que tengo el gusto de conocer a través de sus comentarios, como para los que han seguido esta historia de manera anónima, fue un verdadero placer compartir este proyecto ¡Gracias por leerme! =)

Me voy antes de acabarme los pañuelos. Saludos a todos y suerte en lo que emprendan ; )

Un beso, Jessibloom.

*Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas, tomatazos en los review o PM Message =).*


End file.
